


Remember Me

by EmmaJones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Family Feels, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJones/pseuds/EmmaJones
Summary: After Hope is born, Emma disappears into another mysterious realm. She doesn't remember her husband, her children, or any of her family. Her memories are gone. Determined to find out how to break his wife's curse, Killian is shocked to find that Emma is not the wife he knew, instead, Emma is lost in the past, and her family must help her find out and remember who she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 6. The chapters are in different POVs, which sections are titled by the name of the character. I like to add my song playlists after my chapters that help me write. Thank you for reading! I love feedback too.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I give credit to the writers and actors of Once Upon a Time. Please enjoy my story, and leave feedback. Thank you!

Chapter 1

Emma

I awoke from a deep sleep. A nightmare. A nightmare that I was left alone in the darkness. Much like my reoccurring dream I'd had for about seventeen years. Since I was a child.

But this time, my nightmare had a twist to it. I heard a crying newborn baby. I could see in my dream, a tiny red baby boy. And in the dream, I got up from my bed and walked away

Startled, I glanced around my dim bedroom of my own apartment.

I groaned and rolled over to face the irritating ringing in my ears startled me and whirled me back into consciousness The squawking of my alarm clock me that it was time to get up and begin my day. I reached a hand to my bedside table and hit the button to silence the beeping. I yawned and looked at the window. The sun had just risen, golden light streaming into my room through black curtains.

I opened my eyes and flipped over my grey comforter and looked around my bedroom. It was seven am. I sat up gradually thinking about coffee.

I sluggishly walked into my clean kitchen to my coffee pot and pressed the "brew" button. I had prepared it the night before to make my morning easier.

As the coffee pot gurgled and started to steam the water and dripped coffee, I turned to my telephone which was on the polished black-marble counter and pressed my fingertip to the play messages button.

The first message said to me "Emma. It's me, John. Hey I have a job for you. Call me when you can, give you details, thanks. Bye," my bosses' voice said followed by a click and then a bee, ending the message.

"After coffee, John," I muttered to myself as I opened my cupboard door and took out a black ceramic mug. I crossed the kitchen to my fridge and pulled out a carton of French vanilla creamer, and poured it into my mug, followed by hot steaming French roast coffee. I sat on one of my stools next to the island in the middle of my personal apartment and took a long drink. I sighed and set down the cup and reached over to pick up my black cordless telephone.

I took another drink of my sweet coffee and dialed my bosses' speed dial button. Number 1.

"Hey Emma," John said after the first ring.

"Hey. What's up?" I replied.

"I have another guy I need you to find for me. Name's Neal. I can email you the stats now."

"Neal who…?" I asked slowly as I took another sip of my coffee this time drinking it all as John spoke:

"Neal Cassidy. Disappeared after he was incarcerated but I'm not sure how he's stayed on the run so fast. But you are great at what you do. I think I can give you this one."

"Nope." I said flatly. "Give that one to Ryan, I don't want that one. Got any others?" I set down my coffee.

John exhaled. "Why? I haven't told you his stats yet. Or do you know of him?" he asked carefully.

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head and looked around my empty living room. I sighed and looked out the large windows that overlooked Boston. "Just not interested in that case."

John heaved a sigh. "Alrighty. Then I have another for you. I'll email this man's stats. You sure, though Emma?"

I picked up my mug and looked into it, then stood up and refilled it with the coffee pot. "Yeah. Bye." I pressed the "end" button and slammed it on the counter. But not hard enough to shatter it.

I grabbed the blue coffee creamer container and spilled it into my second cup of coffee and opened my cupboard over my head and pulled out a box of strawberry Poptarts. I fished a foiled pastry and unwrapped it, but then my stomach growled, yet I wasn't even hungry. I set it on the counter and picked up my mug instead. I didn't want to even try to find Neal now.

Not after what happened between us. We were over and I was finally moving on, although my life had taken a huge couple of turns in the last year. Several massive events occurred, mostly bad ones. After having a child not too long ago, and then landing this new job that finally got me off the streets so I could have a fine life, made me think that it would be okay. Only lonely. What else was new?

I polished off my coffee, set it in my stainless steel sink and checked my email. I read the next man's stats, printed them out and ran a brush through hair with a look in my bedroom mirror. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I put on blue jeans and a tight fitted top and boots. I grabbed my red leather jacket out of my walk in closet, and my keys off of the counter and headed towards the front door.

I exited the elevators of my apartment building and made my way outside onto the busy streets, full of people walking by and cars and taxis zooming by.

I made my way down the sidewalk, then made a sharp right near an alley. I had parked my yellow bug on the corner of the alleyway. I fished my keys out of my pocket and stuck my car key into the handle of my driver's side door.

I heard someone walking towards me and the footfalls stopped. I immediately opened the car door and stood to face the stranger, ready for either flight or fight.

A young looking man stood in front of me. He had blue eyes and dark hair. He wore a leather jacket and all black clothes.

I frowned at him as he stared at me like he wanted something.

"Can I help you?" I said with warning in my voice that I was not willing to be kidnapped.

He gave me a once over. He seemed relieved. "You don't recognize me, do you?" He said in a British accent. His gaze was soft yet sad.

"No. Should I?" I held the top of my car door and gave him an odd look.

He sighed in what seemed to be defeat and then looked into my eyes. He seemed like a nice man, but it was unsettling that he seemed to like younger women. He looked to be at least twenty-eight or so.

"I don't have any money to give you." I lied.

"It's not that I want, I just know you from somewhere, and I just wanted to know if perhaps I could buy you a cup of coffee or something," he asked, his tone gentle.

His nerve to come on to me shocked the hell out of me. "Woa, look," I held up my palm, "I know you're hitting on me, but sorry I don't recognize you. And I have to get to work."

He bowed his head and shook it as if he'd give up. He dragged his soft gaze back to me and said in a soft husky voice, "Look, uh, I just need to talk to you."

I pointed a finger at him "Look I know you think you know me but right now is not a good time to be hitting on women. Especially those in a hurry." I glanced at my wrist watch and back at him. He had facial hair but it was trimmed nicely. He was tall and thin and handsome I'd give him that but he was starting to creep me out.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers and exhaled. "How about this evening then?"

I scrunched my eyes at him curious as to why he was trying so hard. I leaned an arm against my car door, trying to decide whether I should just get in my car and leave or listen to what he had to say. I smirked, amused. "You sure are persistent aren't you?" I paused as he nodded slightly I could tell he liked what he saw. I lifted my free hand in front of him to stop his efforts and said, "Look I'm not into dating right now, I appreciate the guts it took to come over here and ask me out, repetitively but I really have to go." I pointe at my car.

"Please." He took a step forward. "Won't take no for an answer." He smiled widely at me, although I could tell his confidence was waning.

I studied him, wondering when he would finally back off. If he wasn't so good looking, I would gave left when he started speaking. I said, "What is your name? And did John send you to talk to me?" I held up a finger. Maybe he knew my job position.

"My name is Killian. And no, I don't know a John." He briskly shook his head. "I'm here to speak to you because…" He looked at me intensely as if trying to explain why he was attracted to me. There was no question in that. He lifted his hand. That was when I noticed he only had one. His leather coat covered the stump of the other.

I lifted my eyebrows suspiciously. "Because someone told you to?"

"No." He held my gaze. I could tell that he wasn't lying. He shifted his weight to the other foot and opened his palm as he spoke, "I just think that now that I know you're single, that you should allow me to buy you at least one drink." He dropped his hand, a lopsided smile curving his lips, like he had rediscovered his confidence in who he was. But his grin began to fade as I stared at him, perplexed as to who he was.

I let out a long breath. "Look, Gillian was it?"

"Killian." His brows drew together as if he was puzzled that got his name wrong.

"Right. I think it's a turn off that you're this aggressive in asking me out, as sweet as it is to offer, but I really am not interested." I gave him an apologetic little smile, a peace offering. I slid into my car, stuck the keys in the ignition and my Bug roared to life.

I glanced at Killian. He gazed at me mournfully and then turned around and lifted his head to the sky as if he'd lost so much yet he didn't even know me. I lifted a hand to say goodbye as if there were no hard feelings. He was frowning and watching me drive down the alleyway that would lead to the next street over.

Too bad he was so annoying as good looking as he was, I couldn't handle another relationship right now. I had just gotten out of one.

 

Playlist –

Beautiful Disaster - Jon McLaughlin

By Myself - Linkin Park

Lost in Paradise – Evanesance


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets the stage of this story. I truly hope you like it.

Remember Me

Chapter 2

Killian

I heaved a sigh of defeat as I went into Emma's apartment building, where the room I had just rented was located. It was indeed expensive, it was a good thing I had a savings in this new world, but it was worth every penny. Emma lived just down the hallway from where I was now officially staying as of last night. She was on the very top floor, and my room was adjacent from her door. Not too close to seem creepy, but not too far away either. I could listen from the inside of my door and occasionally watch her activity. I could protect her if it ultimately came to that.

This matter in this realm, and the condition of her state of mind, was extremely delicate. I could not mess this up. Although I already felt I had. She had in no less than ten seconds, rejected me.

The elevator dinged and the gold elevator doors slid open, revealing the white walls and the maroon carpet. I turned to my left and as I passed by Emma's door that I already knew where it was located, I walked three more doors down and unlocked the front door. I glanced up as I walked inside with grave defeat, trying to feel hopeful but I already could see this would be harder than I thought. Of course, why wouldn't it be a challenge? Emma was Emma.

And Emma had no idea who I was.

Snow's cherubic face was spread into an expectant smile as I closed the apartment door and forced a smile that I was optimistic.

I glanced around the already-furnished apartment. Henry who was eighteen, was holding baby Hope as he paced back and forth. When he saw me, His brown eyes went wide, craving an update on his mother.

David was sitting on the sofa, watching me, his slight smile now fading. He must have seen past my brae façade that my first attempt hadn't been a success.

Snow's brow puckered. Her cheerful smile had faded. "What did she say?" she asked sweetly, her voice still enthusiastic, on the contrary to my frown I knew I wore.

Henry walked slowly towards me, bouncing my daughter lightly in his arms. Such a devoted brother.

I sighed and slid my new keys into my leather coat pocket. "I tried to speak to her. I was patient and even offered to take her on a date. She declined." I glanced upward, knowing that my family felt the way I did. Frustrated.

Snow's smile was back, full of encouragement. She stepped towards me and squeezed my arm before she let it go. She nodded with certainty and said, "I think the battles not over, just because Emma sad no. You have to have faith that she will give in, if you keep pursuing her."

David rose and made his way to me, his hands on his hips. He was concerned, I could tell he was at a loss, just like me. Just like all of us.

David said, "This is why we're here. We knew it would take some time Killian." He clasped my shoulder and managed a stalwart smile for me. "It's why we rented a an apartment. Besides, how many times did it take for you to ask her out before she finally gave in?" he joked. His eyes lit up but only for a second before his expression was earnest again.

Henry repositioned Hope in his arms. She started to make small whimpers, indicating that she was hungry or uncomfortable. She probably sensed that something was wrong, which it was. I reached for Hope and Henry put my tiny newborn into my left arm. I touched the side of her head with my right and smiled down at her. Her small blue round eyes met mine. She let out a little wail. I nuzzled her up to my chest and kissed her forehead softly. I whispered to her, "Don't worry little Las, I'll bring your Mummy home soon. I promise it's going to be alright." I kissed her forehead again just under her pink bonnet. She moved her face to look up at me and stared at me almost like she understood me. How could she? For a newborn infant of two days, she was very alert. She had stopped crying.

I smiled down at her although it was difficult to, but my newborn daughter soothed me just as much as I was certain I was soothing her. Her eyes were peaceful and they started to close.

Snow was peering down at Hope from my right side, grinning at her granddaughter. She caught my eyes. She seemed so positive that there was no reason to panic. "Killian, just remember this. Emma lives across the hall. And Emma has no idea who any of us are. So you have to have hope that she warmed up to you once," she smiled dazzlingly at Hope, then met my eyes again, "And then she can and will again." It was as if there was nothing wrong. No new curse that had snatched Emma from me, from our newborn daughter. That Emma wasn't stuck in this realm where not only was it convoluting that we were in the past and Emma was eighteen years old. And no stress at all that there were shadow people in Storybrooke, where Regina and Zelena were; desperately trying to figure out what had taken Emma here and why.

And of course, and this was the worst part that should make anyone despondent, that Emma was no longer aware of who she was. The Savior. Or that she had parents who loved her and hadn't given her up. That she had two children, one who was in my arms, and the other was here. The worst part of all of that, was that Emma right at the reach of our fingertips, but we couldn't reveal who we were because it would shock her and make this fall apart even more.

I adjusted Hope in my arms, a smirk slipping from my lips at how many times my wife had refused my attempts to win her heart. "Aye. We need a new plan then," I said, keeping my tone calm and soft.

David led Snow to the loveseat that faced the sofa in the middle of the living area. It was a neat, yet fancy apartment. It was beneficial that we all had savings and we had brought it in the form of cash. In the middle of the couches was a glass coffee table. There was a window across the spacy living room that overlooked Boston.

I carried Hope gingerly to the larger sofa, and slowly sat down, keeping my daughter unstartled.

"You're amazing with her, Killian," Snow chimed, to me I was certain, keeping the mood light and buoyant, as if Emma would be here in our apartment, her memories and true identity intact by midnight.

I flashed her a proud-father look and smiled endearingly at her. I raised my eyebrow at my mother-in-law, and then settled back into the sofa. I caressed Hope's little arm gently. She statled with wide blue eyes, and then fell back asleep. I repositioned her hand so that it rested just against my chest. My eyes stung, but I wasn't sure if it was from pride of the little baby who had me wrapped around her tiny little finger; or if it was because her mother had no idea who she was. I stared at her little red face, she had Emma's cheeks and her eye shape. I could already make out that Hope's hair would be blonde because it was dark with hues of yellow where the light touched her strands. I cuddled her closer to my chest. What would be my next move, to get Emma to not only speak to me, but to let her guard down? And perhaps even give me the time of day to have a chance that she may trust me. Or fall for me? (If I was as optimistic as Snow appeared to be). I exhaled not knowing I sounded defeated and negative.

The mood in the room was dour until Henry said matter-of-factly: "You know what makes this so weird? Other than the obvious? Is that my mom is the same age as me." I looked up at my new son in law. I couldn't help but smile at him. He drew his head back as if he just considered that fact. He was sitting on a stool net to the bar in the kitchen. His eyes flew over us in turn. He opened his hands. "And that makes it awkward because when she does remember us, what then?"

"Hmmm," David said pensively as he nodded at the boy's query.

I bit my lower lip. I considered the even larger gap of age between Emma and I. Everyone was looking at me as if reading my mind. I lifted an eyebrow. I said good-naturedly, "At least she is eighteen. Not that it matters."

The three of them chuckled lightly.

The air was despondent again. Until Snow chirped, "Killian. Why don't you make up a reason to speak to her?" Her confident was still intact.

David stared at his wife thoughtfully. He nodded as if ideas sprung to his mind. He looked at me and nodded at me. "How about tonight, you and I go out. Have a drink or two. There's a local bar down the street." He pointed at the window. "Walking distance, so that if she happens to come by that way, or to the bar…" he lifted his palms like it was the solution, "It's a shot in the dark, but it's a chance to interact with her."

I dipped my chin down, liking the scenario as possibilities played in my mind's eye. "Aye. Not quite sure if Emma was big on alcohol in her younger days. But I wager since it's across from here…why not?" I gestured my head at the window. We could see the bar from here if we looked downward.

"Oh come on," Henry said like whatever he was going to say, was obvious. When we all looked at him, he went on, "Al eighteen year olds go out and drink."

I glowered at him, mostly for show and to intimidate my son. Now that he was my child, I was more protective of the lad.

Henry grimaced and seemed to wilt at the judgmental glares we cast him. Apparently his jest hadn't gone over very well like he planned. Henry's face was serious. "'Not that I would know. Seriously, guys? I'm just saying that my mom does work as a bail bonds person, yes, but what does she do on her free nights when she's not the Savior and repelling evil and breaking curses?"

Snow and David exchanged confused glances.

I pictured Emma at a bar. I didn't like it. I made a sour face. "All the reason to go out, mate." I said to David, accepting his plan. "If she shows, I could offer a drink." I said whimsically. I imagined a scenario where she accepted.

David's face spread into a smile. "I've got an idea."

I arched an interested eyebrow. "Really mate?"

David seemed like he had the night figured out. "We go down to the bar tonight. If she works this early, and alcohol is this close to her doorstep after a long day or night…" he shrugged. "We can leave it up to hope and fate."

Snow reached over to squeeze David's arm. "I agree. Not that I like the idea of my adolescent daughter in a bar, I bet she frequents the Fat Olive there." Snow had seen the bar's sign apparently.

"But how do we know that she'll show up, especially tonight?" Henry asked.

"WE don't. It's so close, we could watch her from inside," David replied.

I exchanged a look with my father in law. He lifted a shoulder and looked at me and said, "I think my idea could work either inside the bar, or out. Preferably if an eighteen year old goes inside the Fat Olive, which by my guess, she probably would. It's also a restaurant. But my idea is almost fail proof."

"Aye. She knows how to change age and identities, with her experience," I said in agreement. Emma could find anyone or change her driver's license to anything. I knew it for a fact. "If she's determined enough, I wouldn't worry about admission to a bar for her."

"Well, David? What's your grand idea?" Snow exclaimed as her eyes ticked between us.

Henrys brows were raised up at David as he sat, hunched over with his elbows on his lap, fiddling absent mindedly with his cell phone, which no longer worked in this era.

"All we need is for her to show up. And you and I," David lifted a finger at me then himself, "to be there. My guess is she eats grilled cheese sandwiches or pasta there at Fat Olives."

Henry arched an eyebrow at us and gave us strange looks. "Okay, this is getting weirder I'm guessing it involves flirting."

"Of course," I replied to Henry with a dashing smile, "I have to win your mother's heart. Yet again."

Everyone was sullen for a moment.

Henry grimaced at nothing in particular as he stared into space.

My guess was that Henry didn't want to be sucked into this plan to find Emma tonight, because it involved anything to do with dating and his mother, and Emma was his age at the moment.

I had already picked up on David's cue of a plot to get Emma's attention. I raised an eyebrow at David, and asked, "And this time I've got your help to court your daughter."

David dunked his head that I had the right idea with a smirk. I wondered if this would work on Emma. That was if she showed up even in the same room as us.

"You both seem quite optimistic," Snow chirped. "Even for me." She gloated, pleased that her effervescent mood was spreading, as was hope. She rose and walked to the bedroom, probably to check on sleeping Neal, and then returned, her expression still pleased that we had some outline of a plan.

I looked down at my sleeping daughter. She was so precious; so innocent. I gazed at her, unable to stop studying her miniature features. That this little darling was inside my wife not even twenty four hours ago. A mother should never be ripped away from her baby. And Emma was missing this. Holding her newborn. It wasn't fair to Hope. It wasn't fair to any of us that we may be all stuck here permanently, if we didn't succeed in breaking this curse. We didn't even know how to exactly restore Emma back to who she once was.

The alternative scared me.

My insides felt cold and twisted for a moment as I cradled little Hope closer against my chest. Her little chest was pressed up against mine. She nestled her cheek against my black shirt, as if she knew I was there. So tranquil and trusting of me, holding her. It felt amazing. Knowing that she was mine, and Emma's alone. A product of true love. I was enchanted by my daughter. She helped ease the gut wrenching feeling inside. The aching that to run to Emma when I saw her and hold up against me, and will her to know who I was.

I whispered to Hope, "You're so precious." I wrapped my arms tighter around her. It was my duty to protect her. I was still reveling in the sensation of being a father. "You're safe with me, little Love." I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She didn't even stir.

Emma had at least had time to hold Hope and cuddle with her right after she was born. Before we fled from the hooded shadows that eventually found us at what we had thought was our asylum.

The fact that Emma could very well keep rejecting my advances toward her, hit me with a wave of fear of the reality that we didn't know if this would work out. Not just David's insinuation, but any of it. If I didn't play my cards right.

David's voice pulled me out of my dark reverie. "Killian, we can at least try. If not, there are other ways. I know you'll find one. You've succeeded before." He gave me a charming half smirk. He must have read my remorseful expression. He mustered a sturdy smile, but it was solemn. He had to be scared too of never getting Emma back.

I recalled when he didn't want me to even speak to his daughter. Let alone date her. I was shocked when David stopped noticing, or pretending not to notice, when I would hold Emma and even caress her in his presence, when Emma and I had started seeing each other. And now David and I were friends.

I gave him a stiff, confident nod. "Aye. I'll try again, mate." It was difficult that she had already told me no. Yet I had only talked to her once since she turned into this eighteen year old version of Emma.

"This never stopped you before," said David with an undertone of hilarity.

I forced a good-natured smile.

I wasn't proud of the fact, but I had pursued many women back in my reckless careless days, and I knew how to compel them easily, dazzle them, and manipulate them even. They usually fell for me and I knew was handsome, so it was so easy. Of course with Emma, it took a different tactic, because she was not 'most women'. She had standards and she didn't just fool around with just anyone for fun. She had self-respect, and was picky. She knew her value. And she also didn't like risking her emotions. I had never met a woman like her. Not even Mila was even close to being like Emma. In fact, I loved Emma more than anyone in my life.

Now I wasn't sure how much time we had, or how we would even get back to our normal lives in Storybrooke. Hell, I wasn't sure what the next step would be given Emma fell for me here. I loathed that we had to bring Hope, Henry, and little Neal along. But odds were against us. It was our only way. This was Gold's only deal. To get Emma back in a matter of speaking, we basically had to break whatever curse poisoned Emma's mind, sucked away her memories, and ripped out who she was, leaving her to be this beautiful younger woman who knew nothing of her life that she had worked so hard for.

That was all lost to me as to why she was here, why we had to come here to find her. Why the hooded shadows wanted her and didn't kill Regina. No, instead it took Emma. The oddest part was, that while Emma was younger by almost twenty years, but the rest of us here were the exact same age we had been before Emma was taken from us.

Hope was still in my arms, so that was a fantastic sign. It reminded me to the time where Emma and I were in an alternate realm, and we witnessed Emma's parents falling in love all over again when we didn't think it would work, and Emma had never disappeared.

David seemed very determined. I was too. We all were. I was ready to suck up my pride and attempt at my wife again. It seemed so strange to think of her as my wife anymore. I mustered a little smile at David. There was a chance that this plot of David's could work because I knew exactly how to play it. He said, "We could leave around five o'clock. Chances are we'll pass her on coming home from work."

"It's a good idea were not wasting any time," Snow said. "We can only hope that Emma's regular diner is Fat Olives."

For the first time since Emma had shrugged me off, I felt hope again well up within me. All I wanted was my wife back. To wrap my arms around her thin body, where I was convinced she was safe. Where I thought she had been safe. Before that faceless dark shadow lie creature took her away for me…

Emma

It had been a very long day, but I had started early because the much older man that John had sent me to catch, was found by me of course, at his full-time job. It was too easy, but I took favors where I could find them. The man was in his mid-twenties, and flirting had yet again done its magic. He worked at a local Starbucks just down the street. I had stopped in for a vanilla latte, which I was awarded with his attention for his fifteen minute break that he had. That was when I made my move, and bagged and tagged him. After my day's work was finished, I stepped out of my yellow bug, just down the street from my apartment entrance. I didn't like parking in a garage, in case I needed to get somewhere quickly.

I slid my keys in my pocket of my leather jacket and carried my venti latte from my yellow bug to head into my apartment complex.

Today had been a weirder day than usual.

I was hungry. I had set my mind on Chinese takeout tonight. But for some reason, I thought about going out tonight to celebrate an easy done deal today at work, which would be a very nice paycheck. I set my white Starbucks disposable cup on my counter and checked my messages on the base of my cordless phone. I had none. My heart sank.

Sometimes, I felt fine that I had moved on from being abandoned by Neal. That I had left my infant son at the hospital. That I had been abandoned myself when I was a newborn too. I didn't feel proud of the fact that I had done the same to my unknown child only six weeks ago. It still hurt me that Neal had left me holding the bag and dumped me. I stared at my empty coffee cup. Tears spun got my eyes. Why didn't Neal want me? Or our baby? He was my first and only love. I was sinking into depression again, and I didn't need to let it consume me. The loneliness. Sure, a strange handsome man I had never seen before, had invited me out, and seemed to know my name. But then again a lot of people knew my name since the Bail Bonds agency I worked for had my name on their website. Maybe the mysterious leather clad one handed man just found out who I was.

I snapped out of my grim thoughts and made a decision. I would go out tonight. I would probably have a few drinks. At least with my fake ID I had made myself, and the fact that I lived literally across the street from the bar and grill, Fat Olives, I could treat myself. I needed this. It would make me feel less alone in this world. I was sick of feeling like I mattered nothing to anyone. I wondered what it would be like to be loved and wanted, and missed.

Killian

David and I filed into Fat Olives. It was around six o'clock, and Snow had said she Swore she watched Emma walk across the street into Fat Olives.

I was excited to at least see Emma.

David clasped my shoulder, stopping me as we stood near the entrance of the restaurant. "Look. Ahead." He whispered.

Ahead there was a bar and stools, surrounded by diner tables around the restaurant. There was a lot of room for dining and also there was a wide open dance area to the right back end of Fat Olives.

I stared straight ahead of us, to the right, sitting by herself was Emma, her back to us. She was wearing a simple black slender casual dress, with her hair down. I felt like somebody had pounded my in the chest. She looked gorgeous. My breath stopped when I thought she was going to turn around to look at me but she didn't. She seemed like she was already drinking.

David said under his breath in my ear, "She's eighteen, she shouldn't be drinking here." He sighed and added, "Just follow my lead, but stay back here until you can step in." he squeezed my shoulder, cueing me with his eyes as he strutted towards Emma. I stood and watched as David approached his daughter, and stopped to her left shoulder, with a charming grin on his face.

I knew exactly what he was doing, and I took a few steps closer so that I could intervene at the right time. I listened to him say to her:

"Hey there," he cooed. She looked at him like he was already bothering her, her brows turned down into a frown.

"Hi…?" she said with a bored, irritated tone. She looked to her right, away from David then continued nursing her drink.

"I must say you're very beautiful." David said softly to her. She just looked at him, her expression serious.

"Thanks?" she replied evenly.

David leaned against the bar to her left, his legs crossed at the ankles. "I'm surprised you're here alone. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but it took a lot of courage to come talk to you."

"Okay…" said Emma. It was nearly hilarious how she gave him a rather disgusted look. David dazzled her with a sly smile his eyes flashing at her, clearly putting on his full charm.

He said in a low tone, "Can I buy you another drink?" he lifted his hand to indicate her empty glass.

Emma straightened her shoulders and replied, "No. Thank you. I'm good." She deliberately looked to the right so he may get the clue.

"You sure you don't want me to sit by you? Keep you company?" David asked, as he lifted his hand and gently brushed his hand over her bare arm. She looked at him sharply like he had bit her. She scowled at him and said sharply, "I'm not interested."

David was trying to slide next to her on an empty stool and she scooted on hers to the right, ready to hop off as she exclaimed, "What the hell? I said no."

I briskly walked towards them and stood in front of David, clenching my jaw. I pushed his chest and said through clenched teeth, "The lady said she's not into you, mate. Sod off, leave her alone."

Emma hadn't moved off of her stool yet, so that was a good sign.

David blinked at me and then glared at me. He shoved me back, "What are you, her guardian?"

I sniffed sarcastically at him and glanced down at Emma, she was studying me curiously as if not certain how to perceive me. I knew she remembered me from earlier. Her mouth was slightly open in wonder.

I narrowed my eyes at David. "Leave her alone." I said with a tone that expressed that I already was driven to ensure that this "creep" would leave Emma alone.

Emma was staring hard at both of us.

David stepped it up. He moved right in front of me until our toes touched. His eyes were icy. I almost believed his façade. He snarled, "What makes you think she's yours?"

I gritted my teeth and retorted, "I didn't say she was, but I can tell you're bothering her, mate. So back the hell off." I pushed him hard.

He nearly lost his balance. He scoffed at me and then lifted his brow at Emma. I could tell he was really hamming it up. He told her, "Who does he think he is?" He gestured a finger at me then winked at her, "I bet you're worth fighting over." He touched her arm again. I was sure now that David felt completely ashamed of himself for speaking to his own daughter like that. Emma seemed even more appalled by his sexual innuendo.

Emma lifted an eyebrow at David, as she muttered, "Seriously?"

I balled my only fist and hit David in the left eye. It was enough to knock him back, but not so hard that he would lose consciousness.

Emma sighed, "Oh my God." She eyed me carefully, as if not sure how to perceive me. David scrambled off of the floor, touching his wounded eye. He shot me a cold look and sheepishly glanced at Emma before he made his exit out the door.

Finally leaving us alone, I faced Emma and let out a cool breath, and studied her beautiful eyes. She was gawking at me like she had never seen me before.

Breaking the silence, I flashed her a sweet, humble smile and said gently, "Are you alright?" I dipped my chin, hoping and praying silently that she wouldn't get up and hurry away.

She blinked a couple times, her mouth finally shaping words. "Where did you even come from?"

"Uh, I noticed he was being quite a jerk, making you uncomfortable. That was bad form." I frowned at the front door where David had disappeared, and offered her a dazzling smile. I tried to ease off on her so she didn't think I was trying too hard.

"Well, he wasn't going to give up easily. I was about to hit him myself. You saved me the trouble. I've dealt with scumbags all day." Her eyebrows drew together as her eyes traveled over my face. "Hey aren't you that guy who hit on me this morning?" She pointed a fingernail at me and tilted her head sideways. She wasn't exactly flirting but she didn't seem appalled either by me.

It was my turn to feel caught off guard. "Aye. I came in here for a drink and couldn't help but notice he was making you feel uncomfortable."

She started to turn to face the bar again as if her night would continue, which made my heart feel like it was falling.

She glanced up at me with a hint of a smile. "I'm used to it. I appreciate the effort, I can take care of myself." She said casually as if joking with me, but she was still on her guard. She looked down at her empty glass. It looked like she had been drinking wine, given the flute glass with a drop of crimson liquor in the bottom.

I had to act fast before the conversation dimmed down and she took her exit. I said softly, "I don't mean to bother you." I lifted my hand and motioned at her empty wine glass. Her eyes met mine. I detected something deep and new in them. Curiosity, or interest perhaps? I continued, "But might I have the honor to buy you a drink?" I smiled fully at her, but kept my expression humble and a bit shy. Her patience was probably wasted already.

She averted her eyes down to her glass, quiet for a moment, as if considering it. A smile crept on her face as she rose her gaze to meet mine. "I guess I owe you. You didn't have to waste your energy on…that." She wrinkled her nose to throw an annoyed glance to the front door of Fat Olives. She turned her body to me. I sunk down on the stool next to her, elated that she was letting me remain in her company.

"Perhaps I should stay near you for the remainder of the evening so you could enjoy your wine." I lifted a finger at the bar tender. She was a slender dark haired woman. She smirked at me. Emma said, "Merlot please."

"One glass of Captain Morgan Rum please," I asked.

Emma looked at me but this time her gaze was full of questions and apprehension. "So you been following me?" She picked up her filled glass of merlot and took a sip.

My rum arrived in impeccable time. I picked it up and took a long drink before I set it down and looked at Emma. The way her long blonde hair framed her face. It took a lot of self-control not to put my arm around her. I gave her a confused look. "No Love, I live close by." I lifted a finger to indicate the apartment complex we resided in.

"I find that hard to believe," Emma said, almost teasingly.

She took another sip of her wine and set it down. She placed her hands on the bar in front of her and studied me as if trying to figure me out.

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say to her. She had always been perceptive.

I shrugged a shoulder as I picked up my glass and lifted it to my lips, staring straight forward. I attempted to play it off as I took another drink. I looked at her again. This time, her guarded eyes seemed to soften.

I said, "Isn't it obvious I fancy you?" I was taking a leap of faith by flirting so bluntly but I figured I shouldn't play this too blasé.

Her eyes were slightly narrowed, but her mouth still was a slight smile, as if impressed. I locked gazes with her, waiting for her to respond.

Finally she said, "Alright, fine. But how did you know my name?"

She took another sip, her eyes not leaving me. It almost seemed like luck to me, that she was enjoying my presence somewhat. Or else she would have been gone ten minutes ago. I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out how to backpedal from revealing that. Earlier when I ran into her, I was hopeful that she may have memories of our past life.

Still unable to think of a response, Emma started to stand.

"Alright," she said as if making a decision. She hopped off her stool.

I faced her, terrified that I hadn't replied to her and possibly scared her. I quickly said, "Look, I mean you no harm," I said to her, using a gentle tone. Gave her an honest, innocent look, begging her not to leave me again.

She paused, as if reconsidering her exit. She shrugged and pursed her lips as she cocked her hip to the side as she stood in front of me. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Then tell me what the hell you want from me?"

I dropped my eyes, hoping to seem harmless and trustworthy. I searched her eyes again, this time smoldering a little. I said just above a whisper, "I thought it might be obvious. The pleasure of your company."

She drew her head back slightly and sarcastically, as if she hadn't heard that line before. "I thought I had said no." She was still gazing at me with a suggestion of a smirk on her lips, which told me that she wanted to be convinced of a good reason I kept following her. I had to recall that she knew when people were lying.

I let a grin spread across my face as I held our gaze. I arched an eyebrow at her and said, "I would say we're already enjoying one another's company. At least I am." I paused to feel her out She shook her head and I could tell she was suppressing a smile, although trying to keep a straight face.

"You're sure persistent, aren't you?" she said. She turned her attention back to her drink.

I nodded once. "Why don't you let me take you to dinner tonight?"

I noticed her cheeks lifted just a hair. She was silent for a moment, so I imagined she was considering it. She sighed and looked at me with a cross between irritation and amusement. She studied me carefully and said, "You don't take no for an answer."

She wasn't getting up and leaving, so that was encouraging. I rose an eyebrow and decided that this wasn't going to work. I shouldn't push anymore or she would really loathe me. "Alright, I'll leave you to it." I dropped my eyes, hoping she may care that I was being vulnerable. I grimaced for show and added, "I just thought that you might be lonely." I waited a moment before I turned to leave. I knew she was lonely, and hoped to God that she might reconsider. I weaved around a couple standing behind us.

"Wait," Emma said.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. She was facing me, her legs crossed. Her eyes seemed almost vulnerable and curious.

I smirked as I stepped toward her. Luck must've been on my side for once.

She sighed and lifted her hand, then dropped it, clearly rethinking her previous response. "Maybe I am a little hungry." She titled her head to the side and picked up her wine. She took another drink and then hopped off of her stool. She stepped in front of me and gazed at me. My insides hummed and my body felt hot. She was stunning in her black dress with her loose curls cascading down her back. I smiled down at her and said softly, "I would love that, Beautiful." I hoped I wasn't laying it on too thick.

She grinned up at me. I was shocked she was giving in. She lifted her chin to indicate one of the tables off to the wall, near a window. "Fine. Then you can tell me how you found out my name," she said. She had a sweet smirk on her face, and her eyes were soft as she walked ahead of me. I followed, wracking my brain for an explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma

I wasn't going to lie to myself, this much older man was handsome. No matter how much I rejected him, he kept me interested, because he was so tenacious in a classy way. He had scored a point with me since he drove his fist into that jerk's face, and most of all, I liked how he had assumed I was possibly lonely. He was perceptive, and he seemed to care about that. Essentially, men just wanted to get laid. I wanted to know how he knew so much about me.

Killian lifted his eyes from his new glass of rum and met my gaze. We were seated across from each other at a booth near a window.

I held the base of my wine glass and picked it up as I said coolly, "So do you mind telling me how you know my name?"

His eyes were warm and curious. I detected a mood of both determination and sadness about him.

He lifted an eyebrow and flashed me a dazzling smile. "I asked one of the apartment office clerks who you were."

I frowned at him.

His fingers were curled around his glass, which sat on the table. He smirked at me and added in his English accent, "I recently relocated to the same complex as you. I had noticed you, so I asked about you. Someone gave me your name."

I studied him carefully, trying to read him. He seemed to be telling the truth by the way his eyes stayed on me, and he didn't seem nervous. I wasn't certain I bought it yet though.

"How would you know I was single then?" I said smoothly. I wasn't sure I should trust him, although I admitted I was attracted to him. There was something about him I couldn't put my finger on that made me want to find out more about him. Probably because he was tall, dark, older than me, and mysterious. What woman wouldn't be flattered by that?

He arched an eyebrow and glanced at my left hand as he replied softly, "not only are you not wearing a wedding ring, I happen to notice you across the hall from my apartment door. You were alone, so I figured you are."

"So you're stalking me then." I said. I took another sip of my wine, feeling relaxed now, and amused, which surprised me. I could handle this mysterious guy if need be, but something didn't quite scream 'danger' to me.

His eyebrow raised again. He looked perplexed at my comment and almost guilty. "No, I am not stalking you. As I've previously stated, Love, I do live across the hall from you." He nodded once towards the window and lifted his finger in the air. Our waitress came to our table.

The waitress handed us our menus. "Hi, I'm Jamie. How are you two doing tonight? I see you have your drinks already, so what shall I start you two off with?" The food on the menu was a mix of American, Greek, and Italian. I would skip my favorite go-to entrée and order something fancier.

"Whatever the lady wants," Killian said with a gesture of his hand at me.

"How about this cream cheese pesto dip and bread, for a Starter." I pointed at the menu and set it in front of me. "And ice water please."

When Jamie left our table, I curled my fingers around the flute of my wineglass and locked eyes with Killian again. "So that's it, huh?"

"Of course," he replied.

"When did you notice me?" I smirked, trying not to sound like a bitch, but I demanded to know if he was a creep. I could usually tell, but he threw me off if he was. He seemed…sincere? Or perhaps he was lonely too.

"Yesterday," he replied. Jamie brought an ice water for me and then hurried away again. I sipped on my wine and noticed Killian was staring at me like he was waiting for me to pepper him with more questions.

"When did you move in?" I asked conversationally.

"Same answer Love." he lowered his chin and raised his eyebrows as if to ask me 'happy yet?'. He went on, "I realize that I should not have confronted you so intensely. I'm sorry if I alarmed you, Love. I really don't mean any harm to you." His eyes smoldered at me.

I realized I was just staring back at him without thinking about my next grueling question, when I sensed our waitress was back. "Here you go!" She slid the appetizers in front of us. "Now, do you know what you want yet?" She had her notepad and pen ready and poised.

I closed mine too and handed it to Jamie with a sweet smile at her. "I just want the sea food trio, with broccoli."

Killian handed Jamie his closed menu. "I'll have the same thank you." Jamie left us again.

Killian picked up his glass and took another drink. I did the same with my wine. It was nearly empty.

I buttered a piece of bread and smeared pesto on it. "In any event, I appreciate you saving me from that creep. Couldn't believe he really touched me, twice." I shook my head and looked around the restaurant.

Killian seemed proud of himself. "I couldn't help but notice. Any decent man would've done the same."

I searched his eyes. Even though my walls were up, and I didn't want to be attached to him, I was still curious. I hadn't had any friends, so it was nice to talk with somebody that wasn't a fake date. I asked, "What do you do?"

He seemed stumped by my query. His hesitant features smoothed over and he answered, "I actually do not have a job currently."

"Where did you move from?"

"A small town in Maine. I needed a change." He smiled at me again, but this time, I could really tell he was into me. Just at the appreciative way he looked at me and glanced away when I would stare back incredulously. If he thought we were on a date, he was wrong, but then again, I thought he was very good-looking and I didn't mind the attention.

The song on the above radio changed to a rather angsty song by Pearl Jam. I knew it already at the start. Killian flipped a hand in the air to indicate he noticed the song change. "This is a good song."

I didn't mind the light topic of small talk, although I still wanted to know more about him. "So I take it you're not with anyone then?" I asked. You'd be surprised how many men had a wife or girlfriend, and then would try to date me.

He blinked once and shook his head. "I am, Love." he said just above a whisper. His eyes insinuated that he wanted that to change with me. I felt my walls go back up. I couldn't get close. My heart still was healing from Neal. Besides, I didn't trust men and hated to open up to them. I didn't want to get hurt again. I polished off my wine.

We finished our meal and Kilian paid our check.

He locked eyes with me as I straightened in my seat. I felt comfortable, yet I started thinking about going back to my apartment.

Killian asked me, "What about you?" He paused. "What is your profession?"

"Bail Bonds person."

He nodded, holding our gaze. "How old are you, might I ask?" he asked me.

"Why do you think I'm too young?" I said, realizing I was flirting, but that was just my humor.

His grin widened. He shook his head and drank the rest of his rum and set it on the table. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm surprised you don't know that either." I teased. He stared at me so I replied, "I'm eighteen." I sipped my refilled wine. I couldn't figure him out, except that perhaps he really was harmless and just really wanted to date me. "What about you?" I asked.

His smile widened as he lifted his glass. "Older than you."

I raised my eyebrows for him to answer me. He wouldn't get off that easy. "How much older?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm twenty-eight," he replied as he stared deeper into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. That hadn't happened in a long time. I couldn't get close to him though. "No you're not," I replied evenly. I could tell he was evading his true age and lying.

"Aye. I'm a few years older than that." He said with a hint of embarrassment.

I knew he was much older anyways, so I dropped it. I finished my third glass of wine then set it down with a satisfied clink. I rose to my feet and said, "Well, thank you for dinner. I still hope you're not stalking me." I teased. He stood too. We were facing each other at the end of the table. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

I shook my head. He was good looking, that was all that mattered. I could tell he wanted to say something so I waited. "Might I walk you to your apartment?" he offered, like a gentleman.

"Was actually going to go for a drive. Wanted to grab a hot chocolate from Starbucks. Care to join me?" I asked him. I surprised myself I invited him to tag along. I really did want hot chocolate for dessert, since I was still trying to lose baby weight. I was still slim, but my belly could use some deflating. I was surprised Killian hadn't commented on that. Perhaps I just appeared slightly chunky in the stomach area. Time to do more sit ups, I told myself.

His smile was radiant. "Aye, I'd love to." He replied warmly.

I knew I was buzzed but I didn't care, and I didn't mind his company either. He was nice enough to hang out with, and though I loathed to admit, I was still intrigued by him. I should be freaked out he obviously had been stalking me but I wasn't, not really.

"Haven't you had three glasses?" he said softly as I led the way outside of Fat Olives. He seemed worried; protective, and although that was weird since we'd just met, it was nice to be cared about. I just couldn't let my guard down.

"I'm fine. I can hold my wine. I'm a good driver. Besides, Starbucks is just a street over and I don't feel like walking." I said with a smile at him.

Convinced to drop it, Killian followed me as I led him to my yellow Bug.

Playlist –

Last Kiss – Pearl Jam

I Believe In You - NSync & Joe

Lost In Paradise – Evanescance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following and reading so far! It means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, things start to move forward. You finally get a glimpse of the present-day characters. Thank you for reading. I hope you love this one!

Chapter 4

Killian

It thrilled me that Emma allowed me to go along with her, not only to dinner, but to get coffee afterwards. I could not believe that she apparently wanted to spend more time with me. I was also stunned that she wanted to still drive, but as we pulled into the drive-through of the local Starbucks another block over, I noticed she drove like a pro. Perhaps she wasn't tipsy. Henry was probably right, she drank quite a bit.

We ordered at the large glowing menu, advertising the newest beverages and food from Swiss and ham croissants to caramel macchiatos.

"I want a tall hot chocolate, and could you please sprinkle cinnamon on the top?" Emma asked the female voice speaking back to her. She faced me from the driver's seat. "What do you want?"

"Just a black coffee, please."

Emma ordered our beverages and then she pulled up behind the next car.

It was pitch black out. It had to have been about nine o'clock or so. My cell phone worked but I was certain they hadn't invented cell phones yet, so I didn't look at it. Not that I minded how late it may be getting.

Emma side-glanced at me and then looked ahead as if considering something.

I reached into my wallet and handed her a ten dollar bill. A smile tickled the corners of her lips. "No, I got it. I owe you one." She pulled, forward, received our beverages, and then drove ahead. She turned on one of the streets. She took a sip when she was driving straight. I noticed she wasn't going towards our apartment building.

That was alright with me. I felt a surge of elation run through me. I hadn't experienced joy since Hope was born, and Emma was holding her. Right before that faceless shadow found Regina, then Emma.

There were so many things I wanted to say to Emma, or even ask her. I knew a lot about her past, although I was trying to figure out how to return her to my wife-Emma, where she would remember everything. Or could she? Gold had said that she would be different, but he led us to believe that I could break Emma's curse. So that meant true love's kiss, right? If she recalled who she was, and her memories, then what? My wife would be a younger version of herself? Or would she go back to normal present-day Emma? I was lost in thought when Emma asked "What are you thinking about? You're quiet."

She had pulled up to a parking lot, with trees lined up at the edges, but we could see a vast green park ahead of us. There were benches and a few people walking on sidewalks, but given the hour, not many people were here. Perhaps she didn't wish to go home yet. My blood coursed through my veins rapidly as my heart beat quicker. There had to be a reason she brought me here.

I met her inquiring gaze. I lifted my palm and flashed her a pleasant smile. "I was actually wondering where you were taking us, but now I see." I flicked my hand at the windshield. She had turned off the engine. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and set it in the cup holder, staring ahead.

"I like to go for walks here." She pointed at the park. "Or think. My apartment can be so confining."

I looked at her again. She was gazing at the park. She seemed distant. There were trees dotting the sidewalks and there was a square in the center of it, framed with benches. I was enthralled by her beauty, as I always had been. I couldn't help but feel more excited now. Maybe this was it, my chance at true love's kiss. I didn't want to push her though, especially when she'd drawn so close to me. I was still in shock over that bit.

I broke the silence, "So what is your story Love?" I still wanted to know this version of Emma. I was convinced there wasn't another Emma, since Gold led me straight to this one, where he said he would with his tracking spell.

Emma faced me and smirked mysteriously. She seemed very relaxed and comfortable even. She whispered, "Not much to tell. I don't have a family." She shrugged as if to say she was over it.

"I'm highly surprised you don't have a boyfriend," I replied, locking eyes with her. She stared at me, puzzled and then realization must have struck her. I knew why. She put on a brave face and whispered "No. Otherwise why would I be here with you?" Her previous responses to me courting her were quite contradictory to this event, but I wouldn't complain.

I searched her eyes, wanting to grab her and hold her, to not let go. I had been scared to death when that hooded shadow person had taken her from Hope and I. For awhile yesterday, I considered that she may be dead.

"I'm surprised you don't have someone either," said Emma. She gave a perplexed once-over. "Why did you move here?"

"Start a new life, I suppose. There was nothing for me anymore in Maine." I didn't know how else to explain anything to her. I yearned to tell her the truth, but if I did, she'd kick me out of her car and that would be it.

"What brought you here, if you have no job?" she asked. Her body was facing me now. She seemed intrigued to get to know me.

I smiled slyly. "Good question." I paused, my eyes traveling over her. "I heard so much about Boston."

"What about your family?" she asked me. There was a faint smile on her lips. I took that as a very good sign. I wondered what changed her mind to give me the time of day.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that question. "I lost them."

She flinched, remorse painting her face. She sighed and looked out the front windshield. She angled her face to me again and reached out and touched my arm. My skin felt hot and cold at the same time. It was like a surge of adrenaline filled my entire body.

She whispered, "I'm sorry. I know how that feels."

I nodded at her, suddenly entranced by the way she was staring back at me. We were connecting in the best way I was hoping to. I took that moment, thinking 'this is it. My chance'. I leaned closer to her slowly, gaging her reaction to what I was doing. She didn't move. She looked at my lips as I gently kissed her, moving my lips against hers tenderly. She didn't react. I leaned back to look at her. Her eyes were soft. Her eyes ran over my face and then she leaned in and kissed me again. I sighed, unable to breathe. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I moved my mouth over hers and deepened the kiss, hoping this would wake her up. I moved my tongue inside her mouth and she tilted her head to the side. My mind screamed yes! She moved her hand up my arm and held the back of my neck. I couldn't restrain myself anymore.

I moved my hand around her shoulders and moved her closer to me, leaning over so that our bodies were touching. She moaned softly and massaged my tongue with hers. I was breathing hard now. I rubbed her back with my palm and kissed her harder, passionately. She ran her hand up and down my chest. This couldn't be real. It was too perfect.

She broke the kiss and exhaled, breathing hard as she looked me over as if thinking about what we were doing. She appeared both scared and wanting more of this. She reached for me and as if making a decision, she leaned into me, and kissed me again, this time with desire and heated passion. Her hands ran through my hair. My skin tingled as she kissed me deeply again. She made a noise in the back of her throat and started to kiss me slower, as if savoring this.

I put my hand in her hair, unable to stop. She was hugging me now. She moved over to me, almost sitting in my lap. Things with Emma had never been this easy before. It was like the first time she had kissed me.

I pulled her against my chest and kissed her harder, sucking on her tongue. One of her hands caressed up and down my back, and the other moved through my hair. I pulled my lips away to evaluate her expression to see if she had woken up. She smiled sweetly at me her eyes traveling over my face. Her eyes weren't as guarded like they had been this entire night. "What's wrong?" she said, her voice a light purr.

I touched her cheek with my fingers, and ran my thumb over her chin and held her face, so relieved that this was happening, and also caught off guard. I was disappointed that her memories weren't restored yet, but her kissing me like this made up for it. I figured breaking this inexplicable curse was going to take more than a kiss.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Love," I sighed with a seductive smirk. My heart raced at how she was gazing at me. It was almost like she needed me. My skin was tingling, every sensation within me enhanced. "It's just that you're a wonderful kisser," I murmured. I gingerly smoothed my thumb up and down her cheekbone. I moved my mouth to hers for another kiss. She responded by parting her lips and she kissed me back deeply as if craving me. Her arms tightened around my neck. All my fear of losing her and her never becoming who she had been, started to dwindle. Eventually, we could break the curse.

I wrapped her in my arms and ran my palm up and down her waist and her side. She sighed in pleasure and inhaled to take another breath as her hands traveled up and down my chest. She tilted her head to the side. Her tongue explored my mouth. I kissed her harder and placed my palm on the small of her back and pulled her against my chest.

It was clear she didn't want to stop, and neither did I.

Storybrooke, two days ago

Emma

My husband held my hand with his only one.

I couldn't believe I was about to have a baby. My second child, and the baby was coming now.

"Just one more push, Emma." Said my obstetrician, as she looked downward, "Your baby is crowning."

I took a deep breath. Snow held my other hand on me left side of my bed. She said excitedly, "One, two…three…" She smiled down at me.

Killian was stoic and quiet a usual, but he glanced down at my blanket where our baby would be making its entrance. I closed my eyes and leaned forward as I pushed as hard as I could. I squeezed Killian's hand and groaned. I didn't feel any pain, just pressure in my lower stomach. I could feel that my child was finally moving out. I had been in labor all night long. I had lost count on the precise hours.

Killian had been by my side the entire time. Other than fetching me an iced water or snacks.

"Finally," Killian sighed with a lopsided grin. He looked deep into my eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I kept pushing and holding my breath, exhausted and ready for our baby to be here.

"That's it Emma," David said calmly. He stood behind Snow, his eyes on me.

It was awkward with my father in the delivery room, but those odd feelings drained away as I felt Killian's hand massage mine. It was like a soothing wave of warmth coursed through me, just with one touch from his hand. It was amazing what only his one hand could do.

"You alright, Love?" My husband whispered, his mouth near my temple.

I nodded and let out a long breath. I tried to concentrate on Snow's counting and Killian's hand holding my sweaty one.

Snow, David and Killian were the only ones in my hospital delivery room. I didn't recall them ever leaving. I thought back to when I was delivering Henry and how afraid I was of getting attached to him. But this was different. I wasn't in blinding pain either.

My obstetrician said soothingly, "Good, here comes the baby! Just one more push."

I inhaled and then held my breath and forced my body to squeeze and push until I finally heard Snow squeal, "There she is!"

Killian leaned into me, his arm against mine. I exhaled and laid back into my pillow. Then I heard my baby let out a strangled cry. I smiled, and opened my eyes. The obstetrician quickly lifted the baby up and placed her on my stomach near my chest as she wiped my new daughter with a soft blanket.

Snow said, "She's beautiful Emma." Her voice was cracking. She hurried to my left side and wrapped a light pink blanket around my baby.

Killian let go of my hand and rested his hand on the back of my shoulder as he stared at our newborn's dark blue eyes. "Our daughter," Killian said as he kissed my forehead.

I slid my hands under our baby and cradled her with my arms. I sighed in relief. She was bright pink and she was staring up at me with a cross between surprise and peace. She let out another strangle wail. Snow tucked the blanket around her tighter, and hovered next to Killian.

Killian said softly, "You are amazing, Swan." He planted another kiss on the side of my face. I leaned my head against his and I reveled in this blissful moment.

"We have a daughter," I whispered and looked up at Killian. I was amazed at how this felt. To have a child together and to share it with my husband.

He kissed me softly and then placed his hand under our baby's head.

"We have a granddaughter," David exclaimed, I assumed to Snow.

Snow sniffled and move closer for a better look at my baby.

I adjusted my new baby against my chest and whispered, "Hi there."

My daughter stopped wailing and stared up at me with small widened eyes. I said to Killian, "I've never held a newborn before." I was delighted. I cuddled her closer to my chin.

"Nor I," agreed my husband.

I thought of when Henry was born and how I never even looked at him. How empty I felt after I left the delivery room and the regret I later felt. Mostly the regret that my parents had done the same to me. At least they were all dear to me now, and here.

"I wish Henry was here," I whispered, particularly to Killian, "Wish he could be a part of this." I cuddled my baby closer to me. She scrunched up her face and blinked a few times as one of the nurses squirted eye drops into her eyes and another cut her umbilical cord. The rest of the tasks the nurses performed, I didn't pay attention to. I stared at my baby girl and then smiled up at Killian. He gave me a warm, yet distant half smile and said in my ear, "He's alright I'm sure Love. I know he's on his way here. Don't worry, Swan." His smile widened as he leaned down to peak at our child.

Henry had been with Violet in her hometown. Apparently, he had to see her, because they weren't doing so well in their relationship. He had gone to visit a day before I went into labor, and he hadn't made it back yet.

I smirked. "Well, it's Jones now." I had reminded him of my new last name about a hundred times, but it would always remain as my nickname.

He grinned and lifted an eyebrow in agreement, then leaned over my shoulder and sat on the edge of my bed with me.

Our baby's little adorable eyes drifted up to him. She gawked at him. I laughed softly as she looked both stunned and amused.

Killian moved his head lower to her and whispered, "Hello, there, Love. You're as beautiful as your Mommy."

I heard Snow sniff again.

I moved my baby toward my husband and looked up at him expectedly. "Your turn," I said lovingly.

He looked at me as if he wasn't sure what to do. I smiled warmly at him. "You're her father. I'll help you." I moved my arms toward his chest. Snow and David were already guiding Killian's hooked arm to cradle the baby. I adjusted her in my hands to assist Killian into a holding position with the baby. She was still staring at him in amusement. She let out a little cry and stopped. Killian bounced her lightly and murmured to her soothingly

"You're a pro," David said to him with a hand on Killian's shoulder.

Snow said, "I'm next." She was rubbing her palms already.

I chuckled, and gazed at my husband holding our brand new baby. His grin was as wide as I'd ever seen. He murmured down at her, "I'm your father Love."

I heard Snow sniff again. "She is so gorgeous. And so alert!" She touched my arm and squeezed it.

"You did it Emma," said David. He touched my shoulder.

"Well, that epidural is pure magic," I whispered.

Killian glanced at me with a smirk and then rubbed the back of the baby's head with his careful hand.

"I should call Regina," said Snow. "I'm sure she'll want to come see her."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want Regina here. I kept looking at Killian with our daughter. I said to him, "Maybe Henry will be here any moment so he can hold his new sister."

"He's about two hours away," Snow replied cheerfully, her cell phone in her hand.

Killian looked at me lovingly and smiled again. He kissed our baby's forehead. "Whatever you want, Jones." He laughed softly and looked into my eyes. My heart still skipped a beat when he did that. I stared back into his eyes. We had been married about a year already, and it had been a very blissful one so far.

I said, "Not sure how I managed to have another baby. Must be magic also." I gazed down at our newborn. She was content in her daddy's arms.

"I'm not certain it's magic, Love." Killian joked quietly in my ear.

I laughed and whispered back, "I mean with my age, Hook."

He chuckled silently as he stared at me lovingly. "You're not old Love. You're younger to me."

"As is everyone," I joked.

My parents were talking in low voices to each other and then moved closer to the door. Snow said, "I don't know, maybe she will. Hey, were going to go grab some coffee. You two want anything?"

Snow ticked her eyes between us. Killian shook his head. "I'm alright, thanks."

"I do want some hot chocolate. I know, weird." I said. "Baby-cravings still."

Snow said, "Not weird. We'll be right back. I'm going to call Belle. I'm sure she would love to know."

David said, "Which reminds me, what you will name her?"

I looked up at my husband then down at our baby. She was already asleep. Killian shrugged and I whispered, "For now how about…" I looked up into my husband's loving eyes. Hook cocked an eyebrow at me to go on. I gazed up him.

"We've decided on Hope," I announced proudly.

Hook smirked proudly as he watched her sleep in his protective arms.

"It isn't too Maudlin, I hope, but it works for now," I said.

Snow's smile was wide, and more tears pooled her eyes. "I love it," she exclaimed.

David smiled at me in acceptance. "Of course. It fits."

Killian was staring at me like the day when we married each other.

I looked over at Hope, who was asleep. I said, "I say it is what she is." I caught my husband's eyes and we shared a long, warm look. His smile was radiant and endearing.

"She's precious, Emma. Congratulations. To both of you." She said emphatically as she looked at s with tears pooling in her eyes. David lifted a tissue from a complimentary blue box behind him and put it in Snow's hand. She dabbed it under her eyes in turn. She said in a cracked voice, "You two will make wonderful parents. You already have with Henry." She ticked her moist eyes between me and Killian. "And I really do think that you should let Regina come by at least to say hi to Hope."

I gave her a dull half smile and focused on my daughter. I felt the friendship between Regina and I had drifted. Mostly because she wasn't fond of me and didn't say why. My guess was because of Henry.

Killian gave me a look as if saying that it was my choice. He looked back down at Hope. She let out a soft, sweet moan and then moved her head against Killian's chest where he held her with in arms. I said to him, "You're a natural Honey." I leaned up to give him a kiss. He gently kissed me and then gave me another, as if savoring it.

He murmured against my lips, "Think that we should do something about my bloody hook. Don't want to hurt Hope."

I gave him another adoring look until he looked into my eyes. "I've already got that covered." I pointed at a light pink diaper bag that was set on the idle plastic teal chair behind the window near him.

Snow hurried over to it and smirked knowingly as she opened the diaper bag and lifted up a bright pink cover for Killian's hook. It resembled a giant pacifier. Killian looked back at it as Snow brought it to him.

"The bloody hell is that?" asked my husband as he eyed it oddly, one eyebrow cocked up.

Snow pointed at his hook which was tucked under his other arm that held Hope. "Unless you want your newborn scratched."

He gave me a confused look. "Very thoughtful."

I took it from Snow and reached over to stick the tip of the hook onto the pink rubber stump. "There. It's just a safety plug."

Killian sighed and grinned at me approvingly. "Always thinking of me, aren't you Swan?" he paused and looked at it and then down at Hope. He lifted his eyes to meet mine. I nodded.

Killian added, "I mean Jones."

"Think it's safe to say Swan is my nickname," I rubbed his hooked arm and pulled him down for another kiss. "Since you keep calling me that and I remind you I'm a Jones now."

Snow and David left the room, probably sick of watching us kiss. Or maybe they wanted to give us time alone. Probably both. It still felt like we were in the honeymoon phase.

"Right. How could I forget," whispered Killian, his eyes intense.

He kissed me softly and slowly and then deepened the kiss. I moaned softly and touched his face with one hand. I caressed his arm with my other hand. I stopped kissing him and whispered, "It's too bad I just had a baby."

He laughed and blushed as he said, "I'll settle for kisses for now, Love." He chuckled. He knew it was impossible right now. "Besides, I think she needs you to hold her again."

Hope squirmed and coughed then let out a tiny cry. Her fists moved up and around. I slid my hands under her and moved her against my chest. I leaned her mouth against my chest as I tried to nurse her. Killian watched and then said in a low voice, "You're a good mother." He scooted against me until his arm was around my shoulders. His hand rubbed my stomach ever so tenderly. He added, "You really don't wish Regina to come here?"

I looked up at him as Hope finally began to nurse. I smoothed my baby's soft hair and patted her back. I said quietly, "Well, it's not that I mind her. Just… Henry wanting to live with her, but not only that I just…fell like there's this awkwardness between us." I paused as Killian's gazed at me remorsefully.

"I'm certain Henry didn't want to make it difficult on us." His hand moved up to my shoulders. He caressed my skin behind my light blue gown. I watched our baby nurse, her eyes half closed. She seemed so peaceful. I smiled down at her. "Perhaps to give us time alone, as a married couple," he replied, his hand caressing my arm.

"It's harder than I thought it would be. Now he's going to college soon. And he and Violet are trying to work things out. Guess I shouldn't blame Regina, but even though I'm not a jealous person, this was the hardest thing for me." I lifted my eyes to Killian's blue ones. He was searching my eyes. I went on, "All of it. I wanted us as a family in our house. Now Henry's a young man already." I stopped explaining my complicated feelings and watched our baby drift off to sleep again. I ran my fingertips over her soft silky cheeks and her short, fluffy light brown hair.

Killian ran his hand down my messy ponytail. "What's really bothering you, Swan?"

He smiled sadly at me.

I shook my head and sighed. I whispered, "Nothing, I just miss Henry. I hate that he's not here. Not that he planned his visit on purpose to Violet. Just timing sucks." He had only been gone a couple days.

He cupped the back of my neck in his hand and leaned closer to me. His mouth was against my cheek. "No more hiding things, remember Love?"

I smirked up at him. "I swore of hiding things from you long ago."

He lifted an eyebrow at me again, calling my bluff. "Bloody hell just tell me." He said under his breath.

I exhaled and whispered, "Okay. I just think that Regina has been upset at me for a while. The tension is mutual. You've seen her, she acts like it's my fault Henry decided to eventually leave Storybrooke."

My husband frowned and shook his head. "Why would it be your fault?" He lifted an eyebrow, "Perhaps she's struggling and dealing with henry growing up and feels what you feel." His fingers ran up the back of my neck. He kissed my temple and said, "I'm certain something else is bothering her. Perhaps Robin's death. You've just married me, and then you got pregnant. Henry is all she has." I nodded, uncertain why Regina didn't seem close to me anymore. My guess also was that Regina and I didn't have anything in common anymore, other than an adult Henry would soon leave to start his own life.

"Usually, you are the one not fond of her," I kidded to lighten the mood.

My husband smirked and murmured, "Get some rest. I'll take Hope for a while. It's your choice if you want her to come here. Just focus on our child. And us." He kissed me tenderly.

I held the side of his face in my palm and nodded as my fingers swept his cheek and his facial hair. We were more affectionate than usual, probably because we also hadn't slept together in a while, since it was uncomfortable with my stomach being so inflated.

I whispered against his lips, "Already am. Couldn't imagine life without us. Without this." I glanced down at our baby. I looked into his eyes. "I love you," I whispered as I kissed him again, this time my lips lingering on his. I never could get enough of him, even after for being together for so long. The feelings were the same as when I first starting seeing him.

His lips brushed against mine. "Love you too." He said, his eyes drenched with love and joy. "So happy that you're mine." He shook his head. "Couldn't imagine my life without you either. Don't know what I'd do." His eyes were distant for a moment. He averted them to Hope. My guess was that we had nearly lost each other so many times and we were so deeply in love.

I ran my fingertips behind his head and through his short hair. I pulled him down to kiss me, this time I kissed him passionately, managing to still hold Hope, but at the same time I held the back of his head so that his head was tilted to the side. I moved my tongue in his mouth and let out a soft sigh as he caressed my tongue with his. He sucked on the bottom of my lip and sighed when he was out of breath. His hand was in my hair. He leaned into me to hold me and I moved my mouth over his, savoring this time together. I forgot about Regina and Henry and enjoyed our kiss.

I heard the delivery room door abruptly open and Snow's frantic voice. Killian tore his lips from mine and we unraveled ourselves from each other. Killian looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Bloody hell?"

The alert from Snow was abrupt, and signified that something was gravely wrong.

Hope startled in my arms and whimpered softly. I rubbed her back.

"Regina," Snow gasped, out of breath. Her brows were drawn together in a sorrowful frown, "She's unconscious. She was on her bedroom floor as if she fell or passed out, from something, we don't know how or why."

David was standing beside Snow with a shocked look on his face as he looked back at Killian and I. Snow was staring at Hope. Her eyes met mine, and it was clear we were both thinking about our children. Neal was with Ashley, and Henry was on his way here. My mind raced. I searched my husband's eyes. They were a cross between worry and determination. It had been a year since we had anything maniacal come into Storybrooke, since the final battle.

"She's in the ER here," David said as he ticked his eyes between Killian and I, "We don't know how bad it is yet."

Regina

"So I went over to Hook and Emma's earlier," I said to my sister Zelena as I sipped my hot chai tea with honey. I placed the white porcelain cup down on the coaster and looked across the coffee table at Zelena. I lifted my hand flippantly. "They aren't home, which is eerie. They're always home at six p.m. After they grab take-out Chinese." I scoffed lightly. I knew that the friendship between Emma and I had drifted. There was tension with her. Perhaps she and I didn't really have anything else in common besides Henry. "Emma hardly speaks to me. Probably engrossed in her bundle of joy soon-to-be." I rolled my eyes and lifted an eyebrow and pointed at Zelena.

She cocked her head to the side pensively and said "Pffft. Well you know how that goes. Married life takes over your friendships." She wiggled her fingers in the air.

"No I really don't," I said sourly. I exhaled and lifted my head, forcing myself to hold my dignity.

"We aren't part of the Marital Bliss Club." Zelena tossed her long red hair back and lifted her chin smugly as she raised her cup of tea to her lips.

"Just rub it in."

"Perhaps we ought to get some Chinese. And Ben and Jerrys." She sorted as she smoothed back her hair idly. She and I had become mostly bored in the last year, so we had time to spend together. "Just stop thinking about Emma. She's been wrapped up in her own life since she married Hook. You two share hardly nothing in common now. And that there's no Big-Baddy out lurking, you're bored. Ah, I've got it. We go out for manicures. Won't that be lovely?" She lifted her finger. Her nails were painted an emerald shade.

"No it's not just Emma. Not everything revolves around her." I touched my fingertips to my hot tea cup.

Although we all knew it damn well it did. "It's Henry." I said fondly. I smiled flippantly as if I didn't care about Emma and the way we hardly spoke anymore. "You know what it really is. It's because Emma is the only part of Henry I really have and he's leaving for college soon." I pointed a finger at her. "I think the real reason is because I don't really approve of Henry dating Violet. Or anyone right now. He should focus on himself right now. And Emma doesn't mind. We had an argument about that," I revealed.

"It isn't like you to think about what Emma thinks. Henry is eighteen." She shrugged flippantly with a toss of her hair and a shrug. "Who bloody cares?" She snorted daintily as she lifted her hands and dropped them on the polished table between us. "You've got me. Your dotting sister." She touched her long polished fingernails to her chest. "Besides me, I think you care too much about what Emma thinks."

I dipped my chin and placed my palms face down in the air in acknowledgment. "I usually couldn't care less. I was just going over to her house earlier because I discovered something of Henry's is missing. Something he left here in his bedroom."

"What's that?" Zelena asked, her brilliant smile fading at the earnestness of my voice.

"Well he had left his small jar of squid ink inside his locked chest. The one he kept in my vault. Nothing can get inside my vault, it's protected as always by magic." I dropped my hands on the table and shook my head.

"So that's what this Emma thing is about. You need her." Her eyes flashed and I detected jealousy but also her awareness of the imperious no-name of whatever took the vile of ink from my son.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. And I noticed the ink missing this evening and went to pay Emma a visit to tell her. She's not answering her phone. Neither is Hook." I scoffed and sighed. "Not that he uses the damn thing anyways, he's always with Emma. Where is a Jones or a Charming when you need them?"

Zelena's eyes widened in alarm. She shook her wavy hair around her shoulders. "Well obviously something happened. They can't all be avoiding you out of nowhere. That's not bloody likely, no matter how odd Emma can be. They simply cannot be that busy." She chortled and stood to her feet. "I'll go over to the Charmings' humble abode."

I made a disgusted noise as I took another sip of my tea, annoyed that I had idea what was going on and what to look for. I was slightly worried about the Charmings and the Jones'. And the squid ink.

"It's usually easy to run into at least two of them, everywhere I go. They travel in pairs so the odds are two to two to get a hold of someone." I tossed a hand in the air.

"Hmmm. On a lovely side note, what I think you need is a man. A boyfriend." Suggested Zelena with a radiant smile. "Something to take your mind off of their bloody relationships."

I shot her a look of disapproval and arched an eyebrow. "You can't be serious." I glanced out at the setting sun outside of a window. I thought about Robin. My heart sank. I missed him so much that I was certain I would never find another love like him. I blinked my eyes before tears could form.

"Alright. Enough of this." I spread out my hands to finalize that I needed to get the bottom of this because it was eerie. "I'll try their phones again but honestly I think something's off about whatever is going on with all of them." I picked up my black iPhone and dialed my passcode and then tapped Snow's contact number.

Zelena threw her green scarf around her neck. "Well I've got my phone on me, ta ta!" She flounced out my front door of my mansion. I sighed heavily as Snow's voicemail greeted me.

"Whatever," I snarled at the lack of a response to my phone call, as I carried my phone up the flight of stairs. I made my way to me bedroom and then tapped "Prince Charming". I waited a few seconds as I stood by my balcony that overlooked my garden and gate.

I threw up my hands with one palm still holding my phone. "Why the hell do you people carry cellphones?" Those four and a half couldn't all be difficult to find in this small town, unless of course something really did happen. That was possible. We had not had any encounters with anything malicious for a long time.

I rolled my eyes and scrolled through my contacts with my black-painted fingernail to find "Emma Jones". I tapped her name, lifted the phone to my ear and waited. I heard a ring, then two rings.

"Come on, Swan!" I said aloud, irritated. "This is getting ridiculous." I exhaled, ready to chew her out. Or any of the Charmings or Jones.

I waited another two rings, but of course, nothing, but the click of her voicemail greeting and her light voice saying, "Hey. It's Emma Jones. You know what to do. If you know me well enough, try my husband's phone to reach me." Beep.

"Like hell." I muttered. I scrolled through my contact list to locate "Hook" again.

His line kept ringing without a response as well.

I hit the red End button on the iPhone screen and shook my head. I turned to fetch my scarf, since it was February, and cold outside.

Then I saw something dark floating in my peripheral vision of the balcony doors. All I saw was a dark, hooded figure but this one had some sort of upside down burlap cloth? I couldn't form a thought. It flew through the glass, and it shattered.

I dropped my cell and stretched out my fingers as my stream of lightening, colorful magic forced through the air like lightening, but just as I thought it would hit the creature, I was knocked backward against my dresser. I heard mirror glass shatter, and the loud thump of my head hitting my mirror. The blow to my head made me groan in pain as I let my fingertips shoot out another stream of repelling magic. I felt my tumbling body knock over my porcelain vase next to the mirror. I could see the dark shadow like hooded assailant in my cracked mirror. Was this it? The end of my life? No damn thing would end me. I would fight it.

"Dammit!" I cursed at the figure that had the high ground against me.

The vase fell and shatter to the floor. I tried to get my balance stable but I felt dizzy. Pain erupted through my head. Sharp pricks cut through the side and back of my head, from the mirror. My entire head felt warm and wet as I felt another jab of piercing agony course through my scalp. My vision went blurry and then I felt nothing but ice cold air. I heard a whoosh of the figure in the air. I couldn't see anything anymore. Blood was pooling in my eyes, before everything went dark.

Chapter Playlist ~

One Last Night - Vaults

You Are the Reason – Calum Scott & Leona Lewis

In My Arms - Plumb

Amazed – Boyz II Men

Say you Won't Let Go – James Arthur

Only You – Yaz

Papercut – Linkin Park

By Myself – Linkin Park


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally posted this chapter wrong before and accidentally posted two chapter 6s. I fixed it and this is real chapter 5. I’m sorry about that!

2 days ago, Storybrooke

Emma

"We're not boarding the Jolly Roger?" I asked my husband.

He had insisted to drive my bug, even with one hand. He had managed before. He still thought I was incapable because I just had Hope.

"As much as I'd like nothing better, Love, we'd have more control this way in case we must flee again. Not my bloody style but with you two..." he gave me a loving glance, then glanced back at Hope, "This destination is better to escape the unknown nefarious beast."

"I'm not injured, may I remind you," I said teasingly. "I could drive."

"Aye I know." He flashed me a faint smirk but I could read the weight of trepidation in his eyes. He navigated our yellow bug down the dirt road past the creek and the bridge over it. The sky was velvet black and there were no clouds. Trees flew by the sides of us and only the headlights lit our way. He guided us quickly to a sharp left which led through the woods on a thin trail lined with more tall, full trees.

Hope let out a tiny strangled cry. I moved my hand behind my passenger seat to where her car seat was. I rubbed her belly and rubbed it gently to soothe her. Her fussing ebbed to soft whimpers. Then silence.

"Well at least I gave birth to her first and wasn't in mid-labor. Could be worse. I guess," I said.

"Aye," replied Killian with a side-glance at me. His eyes softened. He seemed determined yet despondent. The fear outweighed the joy that should be ours right now. We should be driving Hope back to our home where baby things were ready to welcome her.

He drove faster down the narrow dirt path for a friend few more minutes.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I asked softly, hoping to lighten the mood, as bleak as it was.

"This is all I can come up with," he replied.

He turned to the right between a huddle of more trees, in the thick dense forest. And then I saw a vacant log cabin. I remembered this one from times years ago when I had come here for various reasons.

I slid my hand on his leg and rubbed it and then moved my fingers up to his arm. "You're doing fine, Killian."

He parked behind the small log cabin and killed the engine and shut off the lights. He nodded once. "Til we figure out our next move."

I looked at the dark, rustic cabin. It had a cozy feel to it, being out here in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps it would be the safest place for now. "It could be worse. Do you have a key?" I asked.

He yanked the car keys out of the ignition and placed them in my open hand. He opened his car door and hurried around to open the passenger door for me. He offered me his hand and I held it as he pulled me to my feet. I moved gingerly out of the car, surprised that I could walk so easily. Either that, or the epidural was responsible for that. I wondered how I would feel in the morning.

Once I was stable on my feet, Killian pushed back the passenger seat and reached inside the car to grab the car seat handle. He pulled it out and carried Hope, and fell in step beside me. I sighed, wishing we could enjoy our first night peacefully with our daughter.

We quickly made our way to the front door. It was small but serene. I stuck the keys inside the doorknob, unlocked it and swung it open.

I whispered, "Seems cozy enough." I slid the keys in the pocket of his coat since I was still in my hospital gown.

Killian set the car seat softly on the carpeted floor. "It'll do for now." He said with a long breath and a quick glance around the living room we stood in.

I held out my phone and made the screen light up as I stood by Hope.

Killian briskly secured the shutters of the cabin so that no light would trickle through the cracks. When he finished securing the rest of the four windows in the wide open main room, he placed the car seat in front of the sofa in the middle of the room. I sat down with a pleasant sigh. He paced around the walls, glancing into the kitchenette and the only bedroom our new getaway home had to offer.

"You alright, Love?" Killian asked me as he made his way to me. He gave me an once-over and sat down next to me on the edge of the seat and took my hand. Neither one of us was at ease.

I nodded bravely. "I'm fine." I peeked down under the hood of the car seat. "She's finally here." I smiled lovingly at my husband, "And she's at peace at least." I gazed down at her. Our daughter. It was revelatory that we had created this sweet miracle. "It sucks her first night in the world has to be like this." I said sadly, as I watched Hope sleep.

He lifted my hand up to kiss it gently. We exchanged an exhausted yet unsettled gaze. He slid his arm around me and gathered me in his arms. I eased against his chest. "Cuddling helps," I whispered. I placed my hand on his chest.

"Aye. You should get some rest," he murmured against my cheek and then gave me a kiss gently on my lips.

"Not a chance." I said. I nodded at the sofa we sat on and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Not with whatever the hell that was that struck Regina. Besides, we've got a newborn on our hands." I gave him a smirk, although I felt so anxious inside, no matter how exhausted I was from the labor.

"I should've known you wouldn't listen to me." He smiled at me with an eyebrow raised, trying to smirk, although his eyes were wary.

"I say we sleep on the sofa. She can sleep in her car seat." I stared down at her under her blanket. Her little pink face buried in the powder-pink blanket.

"I fancy sailing away on the Jolly Roger but we'd be stuck at sea in case we were ambushed." He whispered in my ear. I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Or we could leave town, but we couldn't leave our family behind." I whispered. My hand traveled up and down his chest.

"Especially Regina, as much as I hate to say it," Killian replied with an arched eyebrow.

He was right. I nodded. "Or we could sleep in the Bug. Not like I've never done that before." I trailed my fingers up and down his chest to comfort him. I could tell by the tension in his muscles that he wasn't satisfied staying here for the night.

His hand moved up and down my arm. "Aye. But there's not enough room in your little Bug," he said he kissed my hair and leaned us back so that our backs rested against the back of the back of the sofa. "I could stay awake. You can sleep." He murmured. He pressed his mouth to my forehead and I stayed there.

"Well first I need to change out of this gown." I rose to my feet. Killian held my elbow just in case.

"Do you need any help?" Killian asked.

We smiled at each other. I frowned teasingly and glanced down at our daughter. "I'm not crippled," I said sweetly. "It's actually easier than I thought." I motioned my hands at my thin body and then pointed at the door. "The diaper bags outside?"

He held up a palm to stop me. "I'll get it, you stay here." He rose and held my shoulder as he kissed me tenderly.

I smiled at him as he went outside the door with a look over his shoulder. I sat back down on the sofa so I could watch my daughter sleep. My stomach growled. How would we be able to eat anything? Unless we walked into town to fetch fast food. I was indeed hungry. My main concern was our daughter. At least she could nurse for a long time so she would be good.

"Emma!" Killian hollered.

He burst through the door with fright in his eyes. My body went cold. He raced toward me, his eyes wide with alarm. "Get down!" He waved his hand to the floor. He grabbed the handle of the car seat just as I ducked down to the floor. I saw something dark, like a shadow fly through the open door. I inhaled sharply and looked at the open front door.

I saw a black inky form fly inside. "Killian, duck!" I screamed as I hurdled toward him. Killian hovered over our baby and cried, "Emma Run!"

"Get her out of the way, get to the car! Now!" I shrieked as I tried to focus on the shadow-like creature whirling in the air. It was as tall as me.

I held my fingers out and splayed them, forcing energy at the black blur to fight the Thing. It looked like it had a hood around its faceless head. I saw my magic fire out of my fingertips, just as the hooded shadow knocked into me and the impact of its blow shoved me backwards. I felt myself flying. I stretched my hands back to stop my fall.

"Emma no!" Killian frantically screamed out. I scrambled to my feet and held my hands out to shoot magic at it to repel it or at least stun it.

I heard Killian running just as I felt the hooded-shadow-thing lift me up into its freezing hard hands. I gasped and was shot upward with it. I screeched and tried to shoot power at it so it would drop me. We were high above the trees already. The gush of icy wind and the elevation made me scream. I saw a blue of spiraling shadows far down below. It resembled a portal opening, or a black hole amongst a clearing in the trees; near the ocean? I couldn't tell.

The shadow-thing held my wrists. I wriggled with all of my energy and strength so it would let go of me. I tried to muster more force and mental capacity to shoot the shadow-hooded-thing. The air around it was like ice. I hollered aloud, not that it would help.

I plummeted down almost for what felt endless, into a pool of darkness. Wherever I was, it was pitch black. I tried to see my surroundings but my vision must have been blurred. I still felt like I was tumbling and whirling, like on a merry go round, but I hadn't hit the ground yet. That wasn't good because the hooded-shadow had dropped me and I didn't feel its cold presence anymore, nor did I hear whooshing that it made when it had me in its grasp. It definitely wasn't human.

I screamed as I felt myself hit the hard ground after what felt like several minutes. The smack of the impact knocked my breath out. This was it, I was probably going to die. My entire body ached so excruciatingly that I held my breath and curled into a fetal position, my arms wrapped around myself. My head hurt like it was being hammered into over and over, especially behind my scalp, from the fall. I was pretty sure it was busted open. I tried to cry out so someone could hear me, but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. My head hurt so badly that I squeezed my eyes and tried to inhale a breath. Tears squirted out of my eyes form the pain. My head feel like it was splitting wide open now.

Was this the end? My death? How would Killian survive without me? And our little Hope? Would I ever see them again?

I couldn't see around me, because it was still pitch black, like the starless night, wherever I was. I waited for a while, waiting for that thing to come back to finish me, but it never did. I took a breath and then another. My chest burned. I gingerly tried to get up but I was in unbearable pain. I moaned and started to cry and then I felt groggy. No, don't fall asleep, I told myself. My head and body ached so bad that sleep sounded wonderful. Then I felt peaceful as if my pounding headache and aching body ebbed away slowly. As if my fall didn't exist at all.

I sadly whispered, "Killian…" I wished he could find me; somehow be next to me, waking me in bed, like usual. What if he didn't find me?

As drowsy as I was, and as much as I knew I shouldn't, I felt comfortable, which was odd. It was like the ground was soft. My head was still spinning, but it helped to not move. Actually, it felt like I was in a bed now, amongst my pillows and sheets.

I closed my eyes, praying that this wasn't what death felt like.

Then my alarm beeped, forcing me out of my sleep, and my strange dream.

Regina

I awoke with the murmurs of voices around me and bright lights. I opened my eyes to find myself laying in a bed with a splitting headache.

The faces of Zelena, Snow and David loomed over me.

I sighed. "What the hell happened to me?" I felt something on my head. I touched a bandage with my fingertips.

Zelena exhaled. "Thank goodness." She picked up my left hand and squeezed it, smiling although her expression was still laced with concern. "I came back to your house and you were sprawled on the floor, blood and glass everywhere." She shook her head in horror at the memory.

I ripped the bandage off of my head and winced at my hair pulling my scalp. It burned with pain but it wouldn't get the better of me. I rolled my eye and looked at Snow and David.

Snow was hugging herself and watched me. She asked softly, "What was the thing that hurt you?"

I gingerly sat up, but I still felt dizzy. I touched my forehead and slowly reached behind my head. I could feel the puckers of cuts there and dried blood. I scowled. "No idea. It had a hood. Resembled a burlap bag. It was like a shadow, but eyeless. I want to say it was robed. And cold."

David glanced around the room and stepped closer to me. "At least it didn't kill you."

"There's more," I said. I was sitting up without feeling like the room was spinning. "I had a vile of squid ink that I acquired years ago, then gave to Henry as a graduation gift. Just in case. But I discovered it missing out of my vault earlier today. I imagine that's what this hooded thing stole. Don't understand why it didn't take more. It attacked me from my bedroom window. That's all I remember."

Snow and David exchanged a worried glance. Snow looked at me. "We think we should leave Storybrooke. At least for a while. If we don't know anything about this creature, then we don't know its limits or if it'll target each one of us next." She stared at David, frowning.

David placed his hands on his hips. "She's right. Regina are you able to move? We shouldn't stay here." He seemed anxious. Not that I blamed him.

"I'm fine," I replied, annoyed. "Where's Emma and Hook?" I panned the room. We were in a hospital room. I hoped nothing happened to them.

Snow smiled endearingly. "Emma had her baby." She said fondly. "A girl. Hook took them away in the Bug."

I raised an eyebrow. My head throbbed again. "No wonder I couldn't get a hold of any of you. I tried everyone's phones. Believe it or now, I was worried."

David nodded earnestly. "We should leave now. No telling if this thing will come here."

"Where?" Snow turned to him. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Since Hook and Emma are on the sidelines, we shouldn't keep running from it. I think we should contact Belle to help us at least research it."

"Yes, running isn't my style," I interjected. I carefully swung my leg to the side of the bed and stood up. "Why didn't anyone tell me Emma was in labor?" I asked with irritation.

Snow and David traded defeated looks. Snow said to me, "I'm sorry. I was going to call you."

I arched an eyebrow and winced. "Oh really?" I said sardonically. "Well no one did."

Zelena examined my head and gently touched my hair. "You sure you're alright to move?" She asked with concern.

"Honestly, that's an insult." I said to my sister. I reached down to my arm and slowly slid the IV needle from my right arm and hissed at the poking pain.

Zelena stood protectively next to me. Her light eyes traveled over me. "Of course were going to bring you to the ED, sis. You were unconscious for an hour after I found you."

I frowned at her. "Next time just wake me up. We don't have time for this." I shook my hands, ready to start peeling tape off my arms.

I heard someone running quickly into my hospital room. Hook hurried inside of my hospital room. His face was stricken with terror and his eyes filled with tears. Shit. He was holding an infant carrier with who I assumed was their newborn. She was letting out little choppy cries. There was no Emma. No…

"Hook?" Snow exclaimed, frantic because she didn't see Emma. She faced him. Hook's brows were pinched together, and he was clamping his lips together. He shook his head and said to Snow and David, "Emma. That thing took her! Carried her away." He was breathing hard and his words were choppy. He sounded like he was crying or had been. He set the car seat down as if in defeat.

Snow sighed sharply. "Oh my God." She covered her mouth with her hands and ticked her eyes between the men.

David moved in front of Hook. He seemed torn, almost as if he was in a daze. "Did you see what took Emma?"

"What happened?" I asked Hook, agitated that this shadow-beast had gotten to her too.

Hook rubbed his forehead with his hand. His eyes were red. He exhaled his voice trembling a little. He breathed hard. "It was a dark creature, it was much like a shadow. It lifted Emma out of the cabin in the woods we were in. I rushed but to look for her, but it flew into the sky with her. I need you to watch my daughter." He waved his hand toward the carrier. "I have to find my wife."

Snow hugged him. Her eyes were wet now too. She sniffled, her voice breaking as she whispered, "Of course. You're not alone." She said.

"But she is," Hook replied, his words shaking. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked heavenward as if drawing strength. He exhaled.

The baby was letting out choppy wails. I peeked at the fussy child. I felt a pang of anguish for this family.

Hook had a strangled expression. He glanced down at his daughter then at David and I. "She could be anywhere. I need to talk to someone who could give me immediate help." He exhaled. His eyes were full of regret and agony.

"I can help you, Hook." I said. "We'll do a locator spell."

"What if that doesn't work?" David asked me. "What if she's too far?"

Hook gave me a look of fleeting relief. "I have someone else in mind as well. We need all the bloody help we can get." There was agony in his eyes. I teared up too. It took a lot to get to Hook like that. I was worried. That hooded beast was malicious if it could knock me out.

Snow held Hook's shoulders. "Hook, we're all going to work to find Emma. Please don't lose yourself. You have to be strong for Emma, and for Hope, because you have to believe that Emma is alright."

Did Snow actually believe this bullshit?

The baby's strangled cries grew louder. Snow bent down, unhooked the seatbelts and lifted her into her arms, sniffling as she did so. She cradled Hope close to her chest and cooed down at her granddaughter. Hook watched Snow cuddle the newborn. I could tell his jaw was faintly trembling. He sighed and shook his head and then glanced upward.

Zelena turned to me. "It's the Hooded Beast that ambushed you, wasn't it?" She turned to Hook and the others. "I wonder if it is Emma that it wants. If it didn't kill you, perhaps there is hope." She looked at Hook.

Hook's tortured gaze turned to me. "That same bloody Shadow-Beast is the very same that got you too?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. Obviously it didn't end my life, so maybe there is hope for Emma." I suggested, unsure if Emma's condition would be fatal, "The Shadow Thing carried her away, but left me here."

Hook's face fell again, strangled in pain and fear that was quickly turning into despair. He said sorrowfully, "Yet it carried Emma away. It must've been after her." He took a step back and faced Snow "Will you please look after my daughter?" He motioned his hand toward Hope.

"Yes but where are you going?" asked Snow.

"I said I'll help you," I repeated myself, watching Hook's fallen expression. "A locator spell will work. Just give me something of hers." I put out my hand, feeling irritated that he wasn't responding to me.

Hook's gaze was shiny yet he seemed angry. He lifted an eyebrow at me. He gestured his hand to his newborn. "Have a house full of her things. Whatever you need to find this bloody thing." He was losing his cool. We couldn't afford to watch Hook crumble too.

Gold entered the room. Everyone hushed and turned to him. He stopped just inside of the doorway. "Emma's disappeared?" He nodded once as he surveyed the room.

Snow said, "Obviously. It was a hooded creature, like a shadow?" She looked at me for my input.

I nodded.

Hook replied, "Aye. She tried to stun it with her powers, but she couldn't. It just—" His words broke off. He waved his hand weakly.

I said, "Black and cold. And very strong might I add. I tried to fight it." I lifted my fingers to indicate my banged up scratched head. I hadn't looked in the mirror yet but judging by Gold's subtle lift of his brow and a blink at me, it was bad.

Hook added fiercely, "It had a burlap bag for a hood, quite fast. It carried Emma into the sky. What the bloody hell is it?" he asked Gold.

Gold's calm gaze met Hook's. "I know just what to do to help." Gold replied smoothly as if he had no fear and knew exactly what to do.

I scoffed. "I offered," I told Hook. But he didn't seem to notice. His expression was painful even to look at. It made me wince.

"Thank you!" Snow whispered to Gold with a sweet smile that passed her face. She held her granddaughter tight as her eyes teared up. But her eyes weren't the only ones that were wet. I hadn't ever seen Hook on the verge of tears until now. It was a given that Emma could be dead, as powerful as this Hooded-Thing was. We all knew it. Everyone's eyes had that same bleak knowing in them.

Hook exhaled. He walked towards Gold. He lifted his only hand toward the doorway and said in a raspy yet determined tone, "Lead the way."

Boston

Emma

My arms were wrapped around Killian's neck as he kissed me hungrily. His arm was circled around my waist. His palm ran up and down my back, slowly, suggesting that he wanted to go further. It sent shivers through me. I couldn't believe I was letting him get this close to me. It felt good to kiss a man this stunningly handsome, especially one that treated me like a lady on our so called date.

It had been almost two months since Neal and I were together. My heart was seared closed, but this stranger, as persistent as he was, had made it easy to be fascinated by him. I had heard once that when you kissed someone, that your souls touched.

This was what I had shared with Neal, before he shattered my heart and hope, leaving me to feel unloved and abandoned again. My gut wrenched. I thought about what it felt like to be handcuffed and hauled to jail. How it felt to realize he didn't care that all this had happened to me. That he hadn't wanted me, when I had trusted him with my life.

Killian ran his fingers through my hair. He was breathing heavily. He kissed me harder. Then his mouth moved gradually down my chin and then my throat. It felt amazing to be touched this way, and wanted, I'd admit. The feeling of his tender warm lips on my neck and along my collar bone made me shiver. But this opened up something deep inside me. He kissed my neck in the space just near my shoulder tenderly as if savoring it. His palm slowly ran down my waist and to my thigh. It felt so good to let another man touch me like this…

I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, we should stop," I whispered. My voice sounded shakier and hoarse than I liked. I straightened my back.

His lips tore away from my chest. He looked into my eyes with disappointment and guilt. I regained my composure and straightened my dress into place. I sat back in my driver's seat and looked out the windshield window.

"Emma?" he whispered, "What's wrong?" his tone was full of distress.

I glanced at him. His expression was torn, yet understanding. I reached for the keys in the ignition and turned the engine on. I pretended that I wasn't affected, but I was. It scared me all of a sudden to open up to him, and to be touched.

I replied evenly, "I should get home. Not sure what time I may get called in." I put the Bug in reverse and then drove it down the dark streets. There were still people out walking or standing in huddles.

"Aye. I see," he said with a faint twinge of regret. He sighed slowly.

We drove in silence. I didn't know what else to say. I forced away the feelings of attraction that I had for him. Rationally, he was a much older man, and I was a young single woman. I felt all people were the same, especially men; they couldn't be trusted. Who knew what would happen if I got too close or attached. I didn't want to be left again. To be left hurt, alone and disappointed. I had struggled with depression for awhile as well until I found a woman who helped shape me into who I was today. An independent woman. I was still healing from Neal and to get to know Killian and to go any further would result in that happening all over again if one day he woke up and didn't need me anymore. I couldn't let my hopes up, not even a little.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked in a husky yet sweet tone.

I didn't answer. I let out a long breath and shook my head.

"I thought the date was going quite well." He sounded optimistic.

I pulled the Bug to the side of the apartment complex, out of the way of too much traffic. I parked it and killed the engine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked at him.

He wore a frown, but when our eyes met he quickly smirked at me. "I understand. I don't wanna push too hard."

"Yep," I replied nonchalantly. I got out of my car and shut the door. He did the same and followed in step with me. I knew he would since he lived in the same complex as me.

We quietly walked through the lobby to the elevators. I folded my arms across my chest, pretending that our passionate kissing didn't affect me. Like touching each other didn't matter. I couldn't afford to get emotionally attached to him as much as I had a feeling that he really liked me. But men were cantankerous. If they got what they wanted, they normally bailed.

The elevator doors dinged open to my floor. I strode towards my door. He still walked with me, so I left it alone since it would be rude not to say anything to him after our evening of him buying me a rather expensive, extravagant dinner. When we arrived at my apartment door just half way down the hallway, I stopped and faced him with an indifferent expression.

He gazed at me, with a look of need in his eyes. He was obviously hoping that we could do more.

He touched the back of his head and said, "I really enjoyed our evening together. Especially the last bit." He arched an eyebrow at me. He had a glint in his eyes although I could see the confusion in them.

I nodded once. "Thank you for dinner."

His eyes traveled to my mouth, then back to my eyes. I could tell he was thinking about kissing me again. I didn't respond. I smiled civilly at him and held my keys up to signal that I was about to enter into my apartment and that this was goodnight.

He took a step closer with fortitude. "Look Emma, I know you hardly know me. But I would love to know if you'd go out with me again?" He moved his chin down and pleaded me with his eyes as he awaited my answer. His eyes smoldered at me, begging me to say yes.

I let out a breath, not wanting to have this conversation. I knew this was coming. "Killian, you are a sweet guy. I had fun hanging out with you. But honestly…I don't do the relationship thing." I hated to disappoint him but I didn't want to let him in.

His smile faded. His brow furrowed. There was pain in his eyes as he averted his gaze. After a moment, he lifted his head. "I don't mind if we go slow, if that's what you're worried over." He moved a little closer.

He didn't give up easily, no matter what I said. I softened my voice and said, "Killian, I don't want to date anyone right now. I have a lot going on in my life right now." I dropped my eyes. I didn't want to tell him how devastated I still was after losing Neal and spending time like a criminal. I had been through too much to think about another person right now. Not to mention just having a child. I didn't want to let him in and let him see the broken pieces of my life. I couldn't risk my heart and let him get into my head. Not anymore. There was too much emotional strain I still needed to deal with.

He reached out to give my arm a gentle touch. His fingers brushed my skin. His touch was warm and caring. I didn't react so he dropped his hand. "Your ravenous kisses earlier would beg the opposite, Love." he said with a half grin.

I looked him pointedly in the eyes. "I'm sorry to hurt you. But I just can't." I turned to unlock my door.

He took another step and said fervently, "Just so you know, I won't hurt you. I can promise that." His eyes were drenched with passion and admiration. How had he gotten hooked on me so fast?

I started to consider it; wat it would be like to be in love again and to belong to someone. To even go on dates and feel appreciated. I looked at him with resolve. "I'm sorry, Killian. I just can't do this." Good night." I unlocked my door and entered it, then closed it behind me. He didn't try to pursue me this time.

I stood with my back against my door and sighed. I leaned the back of my head against the door and replayed the moments of our "date" together. I hadn't meant it to become an evening out together, especially not a date, but he had wormed his way into my affections. I hadn't intended on that. I thought about his soft, warm lips crushing against mine, and his hands all over me. It had felt incredible. I had almost slept with him, but luckily, I had been strong enough to step away.

Neal had done the same thing to me. I never thought he would have let me go. I thought I was the most important thing to him. I didn't love him anymore, but I missed him. I missed belonging to someone, which I never had before. I hadn't ever trusted anyone. I had sworn to myself that I wouldn't rely on someone else ever again. I had almost opened up to Killian. It took a lot of effort and self-control to not let him keep touching me earlier. But that was how I would get hurt.

Tears welled in my eyes. Traitor tears. I hated to cry, and to my surprise, something inside this gorgeous man had touched my emotions, my soul. I swept the tears on both of my cheeks away and sniffled, forcing the crying to stop. I was stronger than this.

I couldn't lose control with him, with anyone. I had to keep my distance from Killian. I could not afford to be broken all over again.

Playlist ~

Lullaby - Nickelback

Last Kiss – Pearl Jam

Beautiful Disaster – Jon McLaughlin

Wait For Me – Theory of a Deadman

If You Only Knew – Shinedown

Come back Down – Lifehouse

Helium – Sia

Lithium – Evanesccance

When the Darkness Comes – Colbie Caillat

Breathe No More – Evanescence

Torn to Pieces – Pop Evil


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite steamy at the end, earning this story the M rating. I hope you like this one, this one is sentimental to me and I couldn't wait to write this piece. Enjoy!

Killian

2 days ago, Storybrooke

"So what's your idea on finding Emma?" I impatiently asked Gold. I felt torn inside. Fear and rationality of thinking pragmatically was difficult right now. I was impatient to get to Emma, but I didn't have the luxury to give into the 'what-ifs'. I focused on what we could only do. I followed the Crocodile into his Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. My head felt like it was spinning. It made me angry that I couldn't help my wife. I felt weak, and I was ready to pound something, or someone if they crossed me.

"I happen to have a way." Gold replied indifferently, with a finger in the air. He went into the back of his shop.

I stood impatiently in front of the glass counter. "You had better," I said bitterly. I had zero patience, especially for him.

Belle came out with young Neal walking next to her. Her face was pinched with worry. "I am so sorry, Killian. I have been working with Rumple in how to find Emma, and to figure out what the hooded shadow is."

I nodded tersely, irritated at everything, because Emma could be badly injured, or worse.

"I don't know where else to bloody start," I spat. "Regina is performing a locator spell with one of Emma's belongings, as we speak, but I need more help."

The shop front door opened and the doorbell jingled and I glanced over to see who had entered.

Snow rushed to Neal and gave him a hug. "Hi there sweetie," Snow said sweetly. She kissed Neal's head and then cuddled him to her legs. She smoothed his hair down.

Neal said, "Mommy. Where's Emma?"

Snow mustered a brave smile, but her eyes were sad and shiny, as stalwart as she tried to be, I could tell she was as petrified as I was.

"We will find her." Snow said confidently. She patted Neal's head and then looked at me. "I have Neal to protect as well, so David thought he could help watch her." Snow pointed to my sleeping Hope. "Don't worry. We can handle them both, Hook." She managed to maintain her composure.

I glanced behind me. David was carrying Hope's carseat with her inside of it; nestled in the dark blue cushions and seat belted in. She looked so peaceful. She was covered with her pink blanket. I wanted to weep. I felt badly for my Hope.

David approached me and said to me, "We're just trying to figure out the best place to keep these children."

I reached for the carseat handle. "Don't worry," I replied, "I'll take care of her. Emma would want it this way. Focus on your son." I held the carseat by its handle and looked up as Gold walked into the main shop room.

Snow nodded and picked up Neal and held him against her legs. Neal looked anxious as he panned the small shop.

David squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. "We'll find her, we always do." His tone was smooth but he had that same terrorized look in his eyes.

Gold looked at me as he held a globe as if trying to sell it to me. "This path that I have found will allow passage to follow Emma." He sprawled out his fingers over the ball like globe, "It will glow light blue when we point it at this." Gold pointed to the United States.

"What's the catch?" I asked incredulously, on my guard. I set my jaw, gritting my teeth. I had a feeling he would benefit from this deal. He always had an angle.

Gold tilted his head to the side and studied me as if my accusation was unnecessary. "The only way you can return, with Emma, is if you break the spell she's under. But it will not be easy."

"What does that bloody mean?" I snapped.

Gold replied coolly, "It is unlike most curses. You shall see."

"Stop with the bloody riddles!" I snapped.

Hope started to whimper. I sighed, feeling badly for my outburst, forgetting what Emma had told me before Hope was born. That our baby, like any child, would feel our emotions and would be sensitive to our voices.

I set down the carseat and knelt down to tenderly touch the side of her face. Her blue eyes were open with confusion and she wiggled uncomfortably. "Shhh," I whispered to soothe Hope. "It's alright, your Daddy is sorry. You're alright Love."

She stopped fussing. Her little eyes blinked from the light. She stared around her as if searching for faces in her surroundings. Her eyes locked with mine. I swept my fingertips over her cheek gently.

I sighed in frustration as I thought about my wife. She could be anywhere, alone. What if the beast hurt her? I rose to my feet to face Gold again.

Snow and Neal bent down to get a closer look at my daughter. I could hear Snow speaking softly to her.

"Let's get on with it," I said to Gold. He had such a placid expression. I scowled at him. Gold looked at me like there was no reason to lose my calm.

"What's your price?" I asked him sharply, trying to desperately remain calm. I couldn't lose control of my emotions and my mental state, although I was close.

"You will know it when you see it there." Gold replied smoothly with a tilt of his head. A slight smile was on his lips.

"You seem to know what's going on," David said curtly.

I glared at Gold. "Which is?"

Gold opened a hand and said, "Well, if you see my son Neal, then you can bring him back to me."

I narrowed my eyes and gave him the most seething glare I could muster. "I thought he was dead."

Gold shrugged as if he was wrong. I clenched my teeth together. "Not necessarily, in this realm, that is. In any event, both Emma and Neal are indeed here." He waved a hand to regard his globe.

"So what about Emma?" Snow asked.

"I only have intentions on finding my wife. She is my priority, and she could be bloody injured. I'm not exactly thinking about your son right now." I said harshly as I raised an eyebrow. "Emma comes first so don't bloody toy with me."

"So only Emma is cursed?" asked David. He sounded frustrated as we all were, except for Gold.

Gold shook his head with certainty. "No, none of us is cursed. And you will not be once you enter this realm. The cloaked beast that took her…it is a Demon. But a different sort of one. It was after her and dropped her in another realm." He arched his brows. "So where I am able to send you, Hook, is where she is." He held a finger at me. "But the only way to open this portal…is to send something that belongs to her."

I wanted to strike at him badly. I balled my right fist. "Which is?" I retorted.

"I am trying to help you, if you can help me," Gold said coolly.

"How does this work to find her, then Neal, and then return here?" I asked.

"First find Emma. The rest will fall into place." Answered Gold rationally. He pointed to the globe with his index finger. "Whenever you're ready."

I was tired of playing games and I was incredulous about all this. "You're hiding information," I said coldly.

"Yeah, I don't trust you either," added David in a hard, clipped tone.

I smirked rudely at Gold. "Actually I never have trusted you. Seems like you don't bloody care about Emma." I said, raging brimming within me. To me, it seemed like Gold knew where she was and what this condition was, but wouldn't speak it.

Gold glanced at Emma's parents. "Well, because Hook has a way now, since Emma was the one carried away and dropped into the portal." He flipped up his hand in the air. "I'm your only hope."

David hardened his eyes at Gold. "And you know this all how?"

Gold spread open his palms. "I know the Demon's type. Belle assisted in researching it."

"So it didn't hurt her?" David asked.

"No. It is a different sort, that isn't this type," said Gold. "Besides, my locator spell found her or else it wouldn't have if she were dead."

Snow looked like she was devastated.

"Why must we need a portal to get to her?" I demanded.

"The Demon took her to another realm, as I established." Gold replied, "Think of it as a Demon that can move between realms. There are no limits in realms for its kind."

It didn't take much to make a decision. I would go at any length, even if it was on Gold's terms. "I'm in. What do I need to do? What thing do you need of Emma's?" I asked Gold, apprehensive but all I cared about was my wife, not my life. As for my daughter, I was not sure what to do to ensure her safety.

Gold's brows flashed upward. "This portal requires three prices," answered Gold.

Snow asked, "And what about us?"

Gold glanced at her and said, "You may all go if you wish."

Gold was so collected. As always. It was infuriating.

"What about my daughter?" I glanced down at my baby who wriggled in her carseat.

Gold smirked ever so slightly. "She is part of this," he pointed to my baby.

"What?" I snapped.

"Wait, hold on," protested David. He shook his hand.

"No," I said angrily. "You won't be touching her or using any part of her." I flashed my eyes at Gold as I approached him, ready to pound him. How dare he say this about Hope?

Gold didn't flinch. "What I am saying is, is that this may take some time." His smirk was a bit more definite.

I looked at David, reading the terror in his eyes and thinking what David must be thinking.

I shook my head. "Out of the question." I turned around to leave, holding the handle to Hope's carrier. "Reckon I'm not gonna bloody take Hope to a land where this hell beast just swept up her mother. Your stock is plummeting, Crocodile." I pointed back at Gold.

Gold lifted a shoulder. "Then leave the child with Belle. All I need is you, and your wedding ring, those two things will open this portal but only for three minutes. Then it closes." He opened his palm. "Your entire family may go to assist you."

Snow was looking at her phone as she said, "Henry's about to arrive. He's a few minutes away." She sounded more excited and determined than stressed.

I dipped my chin to acknowledge Snow's comment, and turned to face Gold. "My daughter, my son and my family will be safe to travel through this portal?" I gestured my hand at my baby. I didn't want to do this, it was insane. But I wanted so badly to get to Emma that I wasn't certain I was thinking straight. I glanced back at Snow. She nodded with certainty.

David gave me a stern bob of his head, and said to me, "We're all going to go and help you. You can't go alone. We're a family. Whether you like it nor not."

Snow nodded vigorously, and stared at me sadly, with a smile on her face which I was certain was forced. She touched my cheek fleetingly and sighed, "Well maybe its best Killian." She ticked her eyes between me and Gold.

Belle said evenly. "It is perfectly safe for your baby."

Gold held up his head proudly, "You must toss your ring into the portal we are about to create, it holds open the portal to Emma, so that you can enter." His finger drifted at all of us.

"Why do I have so much access to another realm? That magic should need a bloody magic bean."

"Because Emma is your wife." Gold said as he opened his palm to point at my child. "Because I can enchant your wedding band." He pointed at my finger.

If Emma had no other way back to me, to us, then I would regret it. I glanced around at the others. Their expressions were crestfallen, yet indomitable. I let out a long breath.

"Deal." I said with a dip of my chin. If we first found Emma, and ensured her safety, perhaps we could locate Neal for Gold. I saw no other way fast enough to get to Emma. With Regina doing her locator spell, Gold's was the fastest route to my wife.

Gold smiled with satisfactory. Like the cat that caught the canary. "It is a guaranteed way to find her because this portal sends you to exactly where she lives. So you won't have to look for her very hard."

"It sounds too good to be bloody true," I snapped. I slipped off my ring and handed it to Gold reluctantly, "But I'd do anything to get to Emma."

"You sure she's alive and well?" David asked reluctantly as if searching for any catch.

"Yes," replied Gold as he held my wedding band between his thumb and forefinger. "Just bring me back my son. He is there somewhere."

"This doesn't make any sense Gold," Snow said, "How is Neal alive in this alternate realm Emma is also in?"

Gold looked at Snow for a second, then held my ring over the globe. It glowed blue over the globe. The Boston area glowed brighter blue. Gold smile crookedly at me. "Oh she is in Boston. Very much alive."

i reached in my pocket of my jacket and pulled out Emma's set of keys with her swan keychain in it and tossed it to Gold.

Gold caught it and then gestured me to move closer. As I did, a small portal opened and spread wider. "This is bloody demented," I said to Gold as I looked at the opening portal, as small as it was. I could see the outside of an apartment complex.

"It isn't possible that Neal is alive unless this is some heavenly realm." I added with a hard any icy glare at him.

"It isn't. Now. Do you want to do this or not?" Gold asked evenly with a faint smirk that he was getting his way.

The door burst open, the doorbell announcing a new presence. Henry exclaimed, "Did you find a way to my Mom?" he sounded terrified.

I glanced back at Henry and motioned my hand for him to join me. "We'll sure try," I said, trying to conceal the desperation and panic in my voice. "Would you like to come with us? I'll explain later, we haven't any time left." I nodded once and lifted my hand to him.

Henry slowly approached us with a puzzled look on his face as he scanned the situation. His eyes drifted to Hope. A half-smile spread across his lips.

Snow said to Henry, "This is Hope. Your sister."

"She's so adorable," Henry said in awe. Henry admired her for a moment and knelt down to whispered "Hi Hope" to her. His expression was sullen now. He fixed his attention on the globe. He made his way to stand with me, trusting my words. He locked eyes with me, and I gently nodded. David and Snow made room for him. Snow reached down inside the carseat and unbuckled my daughter and then carefully lifted her up to her chest. She grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Is my mom safe?" Henry pressed, his voice shaky. He fixed his gaze on the globe in front of Gold.

"We are led to believe so," I said, and I shot Gold another warning look. I stared at the globe. I wanted so badly to know Emma was truly alright, and be with her, even though she was alive. That soothed me; it helped me to think straight. I was relieved when I saw the other side of the realm in the small opening in the globe's portal.

She was in inside the watery blue layer of magic that displayed the other mysterious realm. I could see a picture of a setting outside, as if I was looking out of a window, of sidewalks and a tall building that resembled an apartment complex with reddish orange rustic bricks. It was on the edge of a street. Part of the city of Boston. It seemed so simple, yet it wasn't; not from Gold's terms.

I watched Gold reluctantly.

Gold held my wedding ring over the globe and the keys. He held up his finger and pointed as he said, "Oh. And just to let you in on a stipulation…"

I exhaled and rolled my eyes. "And there it is. Knew there was a bloody catch. Always with you," I said tersely with a scowl.

Gold raised his brows and waved his palm coolly and said, "Things with Emma will be….different. Not as you remember her to be." He gestured my wedding band at me.

I glowered at Gold. "What does that bloody mean?"

"What's wrong with her?" Snow shrilled.

"There is nothing wrong with her per say," Gold said smoothly, "Emma…isn't who you expect her to be at this point. As there is always a catch. But I am certain you will help her. Magic, comes with a price." Gold stared at me and pointed at the realm's portal. "Shall we?"

David said to me, "Hook, we'll all be together. We will find her."

"Aye. I'm in," I said to Gold. I wanted to find her with burning passion. If she wasn't who she was that I remembered I was confident that I could help her. "Whatever it takes." I added.

The globe glowed electric blue, and then a portal as small as a quarter formed, then it grew until it was the size of the globe. I could see Emma in her red leather coat walking down the street next to a tall building. She seemed healthy, and thin, although her stomach was a little bloated, probably from carrying Hope. But she was still the same Emma to me. Stunningly beautiful. My body tensed with adrenaline. I sighed with relief.

"This is acting like a camera," said Gold as he stabbed a finger at the window into Emma's realm. "You can navigate it in your mind."

"Like Google maps?" asked Henry, his mouth slack with awe as he stared at the realm hole.

Gold's corner of his mouth twitched up and he blinked once. "Yes. Just simply step in."

"There is never just simple with you, Crocodile." I growled.

Gold held up my wedding band and placed it into the portal. He said, "Good luck. And bring my son with you."

I wasn't sure how that would be accomplished. I moved slowly toward the opening of the portal, as it widened in response. I glanced back at my family. They were all huddled behind me, ready to enter the portal as well. Snow gingerly set Hope in my arm so that I could hold her. She held onto Neal's hand and Henry's arm. David had his hand around Snow. I nodded once and moved my foot inside of it and then carefully stepped inside Emma's world, with the rest of my family following me.

Boston, two days later

Killian

I quietly unlocked the front door to the apartment I shared with the Charmings'.

I was perplexed at Emma's quick mood change, and how she had held me and kissed me, and then wanted nothing to do with me. I should be used to it by now. I wasn't sure where to go from here. It took time to get close to her last time I courted her.

I gently closed the front door. The lights in the apartment were dimmed. It was quiet, except for Snow. She was lounged on the loveseat with Hope, swaddled in a blanket in her arms. Hope made little sighs and sucking noises so I figured she was awake.

I flashed Snow a smile.

"How'd it go?" Snow chirped. Her radiant grin was encouraging.

"Quite well." I replied. I sat next to Snow and gazed at Hope. I continued, "Until the part where she practically slammed the door in my face at the end."

David entered the living area. His right eye was slightly blackened. He smirked at me. "You sure have a good right hook."

"I'm really sorry mate." I smiled apologetically.

David batted the air. "It was worth it I hope?"

Henry strode into the living room. He was carrying a small silver phone. "So how was my mom?" he asked.

I had a dozen of responses for that question.

Snow carefully set Hope in my left arm. She was so light. I cuddled her to my chest. She gazed up at me, and her face relaxed. I saw a hint of a smile. "Hello little love," I murmured to her. "I saw your mummy tonight." I looked up at Henry. "She is well. The same Emma. We went out for dinner. Truth is, the kiss didn't work. She still retains her eighteen year old memories."

Henry handed me the small phone. "That's okay. You'll get her, I promise."

"I'm rubbing off on you Henry. That's what I like to hear." Said Snow. She beamed at me. "So. You sure got further than you did the first time around with Emma."

David sat down on the other sofa and looked away, not meeting my eyes. "I don't need to hear details."

Henry said, "Here. We each got one. Flip phones. They just came out in this era." He gave me a lopsided smile. "Now you can give her your number."

"Thank you mate," I said to him. "I am at a bloody standstill. She doesn't want to see me again." I dropped my eyes down to hope. She was smiling at me. I couldn't help but return her beautiful smile. "She resembles Emma." I pointed to my daughter. I whispered to her, "You're very beautiful. Much like your mummy."

She squirmed a little and then nuzzled her cheek against my chest. She sucked on her fist hungrily. She started to whimper.

Snow made her way to the kitchen and fetched something out of a box. She brought back an already prepared formula bottle and twisted a nipple onto it before handing it to me. "Easiest way possible to feed Hope."

I nodded my gratitude and put the nipple into her mouth. She watched me as she sucked greedily, her tiny little fingers playing with the nipple. I was enchanted by her. This moment with her drained the endless anxiety away.

Snow said happily, "Don't let Emma's sudden rejection discourage you. You were gone for at least a few hours. So that's saying something." She paused. Henry was blinking and looking away as if suddenly not wanting to be in the room. David's lips were pressed together as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be just as uncomfortable.

Snow wasn't fazed by the awkward topic. She flashed me another confident smile, "Try again. I think that the kiss not working means that there's another way to break this spell, or to wake her up."

"She probably has to believe who she is," said Henry. "Or believe in all of this." he whisked his hand toward us. He flipped open his phone that matched mine, "here Killian, I'll call yours so you have my number."

Snow sat next to me and watched Hope. She must have been full because she pushed the nipple out of her mouth with her tongue. "Now you burp her," Snow said. She reached over to gingerly lift hope onto my left shoulder. I felt like Hope would fall off of my shoulder or slip through my hands, she was so tiny. Snow's effervescent smile broadened. "Just pat her back until she burps. If you need help tonight, please wake me up. Nights with a newborn can be quite the battle."

I patted her back gently. Hope's face nuzzled onto my shoulder. Her little hands moved around near her face until she stilled, finding comfort. It was a precious moment. I smiled down at her, warmth swelling in my heart. I loved her so much already and she was two days old. "Thank you Love. I will try to manage."

Snow shrugged one shoulder. "Well, diaper changing can be a feat for you, so please just wake me up, I don't mind. You need sleep." She and David went into their bedroom. The apartment had three bedrooms. "Goodnight," David said. Snow threw back another smile at me. She seemed extra optimistic.

Henry closed his flip phone. He said, "You're good with her. I can help too."

I smiled back at him. He was looking at me knowingly. He seemed to snap out of it. He leaned his elbows on his legs. "It sounds like my mom already likes you. That is, if she spent tonight with you and kissed you." He smirked and pondered for a moment. "I'm sure you can get her to go out with you again."

I slowly moved Hope into the crook of my arm. I blew out a small chortle. "Oh? Appreciate the vote of confidence mate. But she told me she didn't want to date."

Henry didn't seem convinced. "Yeah. Right. That means try harder. Invite her to dinner again. Then give her your number before she says no." He lifted his shoulders.

I evaluated him in wonder. "And just how did you get to be so good with dating?" I paused. His cheeks were a little red. I recalled that he had been with Violet. I hadn't thought about his relationship, or didn't think to ask how his visit was due to the turn of events and time.

Henry chuckled nervously. I made a stern face to implement his suddenly questionable reaction. "Wait a minute, lad…you haven't…" I moved my chin down to indicate what I didn't want to say.

Henry looked away evasively. "Look, you would probably tell my mom what I tell you."

I looked down at Hope. She was asleep and breathing heavily. I shook my head. "Not that I can," I remarked as to resemble a joke, but it indeed sounded grim.

Henry cleared his throat. He pressed a couple of buttons on his phone. "Thing is, we aren't together anymore."

I frowned.

"Why?" I asked sympathetically.

He shrugged. "She doesn't think it'll work out. That's why I went there to be with her." He paused pensively and looked at Hope. "There's a chance we could get back together, but I'm pretty sure we've already drifted after I left. She cried, I almost did." He looked at me and then shook his head.

I said quietly, "I'm sorry." I sighed. I watched Hope sleep. "You never know though. Take your own advice."

"True. That's if and when we get back to our lives. And figure what's gotten Mom here and why that thing dropped her into the past. I think it was to get mom out of the way."

"Aiye. I reckon its safest we're here."

"I wish my other mom would've come." He said fondly. His expression was earnest. He picked up my phone and opened it. His fingertips punched the buttons.

"She and Zelena wanted to stay there just in case it returned. And figure how to fight it. Regina told me to tell you she loves you though, and she knows I'd take good care of you." I smiled encouragingly at him.

He gave me a half smile. "Yeah, you're a good dad." He closed his phone again. "There, you've got all our numbers in there. I think you should really do what I suggested. Just knowing my Mom's right across the hallway gives me hope. That it's only a matter of time." He smiled endearingly at his sister.

"Aiye. You're right. Suppose I could do it tomorrow first thing." I carefully moved forward to stand up. Henry went to grab the basinet for me and placed it near the sofa. I ever so gently lowered her down into the basinet. Her head tilted to the side in her slumber. She burrowed her face against the pink blanket near her chin. I reached in to move it so she could breathe.

Henry patted my shoulder. "You're a natural father. To both of us." He rose and started to make his way to his room.

"You're a good son too." I paused and looked at him seriously. "And I take your silence as a yes," I said, lowering my voice. I moved my chin down, holding his gaze.

Realization dawned on his face, from our conversation earlier. He shook his head like I had just offered to describe my intimacy with Emma. "No of course not, my mom would kill me. Both of them. Good night." He waved at me and headed into his bedroom.

I exhaled with relief.

I felt more at ease. Perhaps Henry was right, I couldn't let too much time go by. I could strike while the iron was hot, so to speak, with Emma. I watched Hope sleep. Her little fingers moved and stretched and then stilled.

As I laid on the sofa and thought about my long kisses with Emma in my mind as I closed my eyes. I realized I craved her touch more so right now than I had before, and that I couldn't wait to see her again.

Emma

I awoke to the sound of my rude alarm's repetitive squawking. I sighed and rolled over on my back. I opened my eyes. It was daylight. I wasn't ready to get up yet. I stared at the ceiling and replayed the blissful, heated moments with Killian. I shouldn't entertain the thoughts, but it felt amazing to kiss someone again. I frowned at myself. How had I quickly let my guard down with him? I knew nothing about him, and he'd said that he had no family. He had either lost them, or something tragic happened. I couldn't believe I was thinking about him. Stop. This isn't wise. You'll just get hurt again. He's a guy.

I padded into the kitchen and poured the coffee grounds into the coffee pot and turned it on. I checked my land line base for messages. There weren't any. Of course.

I picked up my flip phone. No messages there either. Why would there be? Besides John, I had no person I could relatively call a friend in the world.

Screw this, I told myself. I finished my coffee, showered, and then slipped on a black tank top and my red jacket. I grabbed my phone and keys and then went outside my apartment door. I glanced down the hallway both ways. I saw a boy about eighteen with dark hair and dark eyes. He walked by me and quickly glanced at me, then away. I had never seen him before. He must have just noticed me and given me a second look. I was his age after all. I didn't say anything to him.

I hurried to the elevator and told myself I would just go for a drive. I needed to clear my head. And stop thinking about that tall dark stranger. What I hated was that I was unbelievably curious about him.

Hours later, after I grabbed lunch, I arrived at my apartment floor. I made my way to my front door and unlocked it and stepped inside. I closed the door and took off my jacket and set it on one of the stools. I sighed. It sucked to be alone, as much as I told myself it was safe; comfortable, I couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed. I just couldn't put my finger on what. I went to my sofa and plopped on it. I lounged back and wondered why I felt different. Almost as if I was excited about something. Was it Killian cultivating these weird but new feelings?

There was a knock on my door.

I picked up my head that was resting on the back of my sofa. I stared blankly at the door. I didn't know anyone. I quickly made my way to the front door and opened it. Killian stood there, a warm expression on his face and a soft smile on his lips. "Hello Love. I thought I might come and give you a second chance." He seemed to silently chuckle at himself.

I stood there, dumbstruck at his forwardness. Why the hell did he keep calling me Love?

I parted my lips to say something, but I wasn't sure what. I regained my composure and replied, "You're bold. I told you I didn't want to go on any dates." I stood there, looking into his eyes. His pleasant smile seemed to waiver. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Right. Well, I thought I might give you my phone number, in case you change your mind." He smiled again. I breathed in ready to retort a hell no, but then he handed me a piece of paper. I took it without thinking and glanced down at it. Dammit Emma, you just accepted his number. That'll encourage him. Don't feed strays, they'll never go away.

I looked at the scribbled name Killian along with a phone number. I lifted my eyes and gave him a saucy smirk. "You're good." I pointed at him with the piece of post it. I gave him a sassy once over. I exhaled and said solemnly, "Look Killian, this is starting to get a little weird. I get it, you're interested but I've been through a lot lately. I'm not emotionally ready for anything." I waved the post it in the air to clarify my words. I held it, about to give it back to him.

He blinked at my rebuttal and studied me as if I would say something else. I decided to not give the number back to him. I whispered, "What do I have to say to get you to leave me alone?"

He stepped closer and looked down at me. I held my breath. His eyes were stunningly gorgeous.

"You don't mean that Love." He smirked at me as if he could read me too well. I gawked at him. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had run out of ways to say no.

"Do you?" he added. He arched his eyebrow as if calling my bluff. Dammit. As much as I wanted him to leave me alone, this was difficult to demand him to leave. Here he was, in my apartment, waiting for me to say yes to him, or something along those lines.

I broke our intense stare and set the post it on my counter with another heaved sigh. I faced him again and said, "You've invited yourself into my apartment, after I've made it clear, or at least I thought, that I can't see you. Don't you think this is a little creepy?" I looked back at the front door, which was ajar. I lifted my brows pointedly.

"So tell me you're not bloody attracted to me, then I'll leave," he replied proudly. He dipped his chin, awaiting my response. When I didn't retort, he added, "I know you are. Or else you wouldn't have let me kiss you." He looked at my lips.

"I'd say you're pretty fixated on a couple of kisses Killian. I had three glasses of wine," I said challengingly. "I'm sorry if I led you on." I said dryly.

He didn't seem discouraged. He finally whispered, "Just please. Let me take you out on one more date. If you still don't like me, well then I'll be despaired but at least we would have tried."

I took inventory of all of this. He was not going to give up. He had found which apartment I lived in, or followed me. Usually I would be appalled at this behavior. I didn't know how I felt about seeing him again. He was so tenacious, and it was irritating, yet slightly admirable. Or perhaps I was just sickeningly lonely. I didn't respond. He would just keep asking anyways.

His eyes softened. I could read strong emotion in them. He had a vulnerable sense about him. His expression was sincere. I found myself admiring him. His handsome chiseled face.

He whispered, "Please Emma."

I gazed at him and moved my lips to shape the word no. But something stopped me. Without filtering it, I reached out and grabbed his neck and kissed him. I didn't know why, but I wanted to get lost in this again. To feel something, because I felt nothing but dull misery and sadness and despair. But as my tongue grazed his lower lip, I felt alive again. I felt warm and gushy inside. I realized I had wanted this and how much I liked it.

His hand slowly slid up my back and under my hair. His fingers combed through it at the base of my scalp. I moaned softly as his tongue massaged mine. It felt incredible. My body felt like it was so hot that I couldn't stand it. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss more. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. There was adoration in them. I sighed and reached to my lips and wiped my lips as I whispered, "Look you should go." I was coming undone. And it wasn't like me. It frightened me. I had no idea how this man caused me to feel like this. It was a good feeling, and that was what terrified me the most.

His eyes were full of passion and desire. He raised an eyebrow. He must have read the need in my eyes, and the warning of my words, because he reached for the front door and closed it. A thrill went through me. I felt afraid and excited at the same time.

He grabbed me and kissed me again. I sighed and kissed him back. Dammit this felt like bliss. I enjoyed the movements of his lips against mine. His tongue explored my mouth very slowly as if savoring the sensation. I reached into his hair and ran my fingers through it. It felt like electricity coursed through me. I shouldn't be doing this. I barely knew him, yet I loved the feeling of being in his arms.

He broke the kiss and whispered, "God Emma," He kissed me forcefully. I moved my head to the side, my cheek close to his shoulder. I am going crazy, I thought to myself.

His hand held my waist and then slid to the small of my back. He pressed me against him until there was no space between us. I sucked on his lower lip, wondering why I was being so vulnerable.

I moaned softly as his lips move with mine as he crushed my chest even harder into his. I sighed in pleasure. I could feel that he was aroused. I told myself to stop. That this wasn't smart to be alone with him like this because he was able to hurt me at this point. He had opened the need within me, and I wanted him to keep doing this to me.

I rubbed his shoulders and then his chest. I slid my palms up and down the planes of his chest and the muscles of his stomach. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly. His lips tenderly moved around my upper lip. He softly sucked on it. I kissed his bottom lip as I breathed hard. He parted my lips with his tongue and held me in place in his arms as he kissed me ever so slowly and sweetly. I let out another moan. He sighed in response.

You can't lose yourself, I thought. You've already gone too far.

He started to move me backward so that I stepped backwards with him. I kept kissing him as my back finally found the back of my sofa. He leaned me gently so I was propped against it. His mouth traveled down my neck. I shivered as his hand moved down my bottom. His lips brushed over the skin above my chest. His lips were warm and gentle as his mouth moved lower to my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes. I kept telling myself to stop him.

His tongue moved to one of my breasts. I moved my head. I moved my hands down his back and then back up again. I gripped his shoulders as he lifted me up on the back of the couch. Somehow he managed with one hand. His mouth traveled down between my breasts. He looked up and me into my eyes as if to ensure that this was alright. My breaths were shaky. He rose and moved his fingers under my shirt. His fingers teased the top of my pants. I inhaled sharply. He crushed his lips against mine again. His fingers moved to the button. He started to unbutton it. I reached down and shocked myself by undoing it for him.

I knew where this was leading, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to feel him touch me. His hand traveled at the base of my underwear I gasped as he moved them down. I moved my hips up so that I could pull them down my thighs, not sure what he was about to do. His hand slowly caressed my bare legs. I had managed to move my pants to the bottom of my knees.

He held the small of my back and kissed me passionately again. I rubbed his chest suggestively. He groaned and moved his lips to my neck. His mouth captured one of my breasts. My breath hitched in my throat. He stopped and then bent his head down ear my stomach. I felt his tongue between my legs. I moaned out loud as he kissed me hard there. I whimpered as his tongue moved all over between my thighs. I couldn't believe this was happening, or that I was letting him. I opened my legs a little more and panted as his mouth sucked on me. I let out another soft moan as I let my fingers weave through his hair. My toes curled as his tongue kept moving. I groaned and panted as I felt my body tremble with pleasure.

He rose and looked down at me. I caught my breath and reached out to stroke his arm. I shook my head and whispered, "Please I think we should stop there."

He looked like I had stabbed him, but he quickly recovered. He nodded once and hugged me to his chest. I laid my cheek against him and let out a long breath although my body was trembling. Although we were barely friends, it felt comforting to hold him ad to let him touch me like this. He seemed so careful with me as if I meant more to him than just another woman he could bang and then leave. It felt different with him, but how could it? It didn't make sense that something about this felt…right. I couldn't explain it, even to myself. All I knew was that I liked him, as much as I loathed myself to think that, or let my feelings get the better of me. I wanted to deny it and I probably would if he asked.

His palm softly rubbed the length of my back. He sighed and whispered near my forehead, "I take that as a yes, Love. Call me when you wish me to pick you up for dinner." He kissed the top of my head and touched his fingers to my cheek as he gazed at me with a slight smile on his lips. I could tell what we had just done blew his mind too. He seemed caught off guard. I nodded in response, proud of myself for stopping what had almost come next.

I knew that I should forcefully put distance between us and demand that he should stop stalking me. It was moving way too fast but why was I enjoying it then?

Maybe I had finally driven myself crazy and the loneliness that resided within me finally reached its boiling point and maybe I was desperate to feel loved and wanted again, no matter what the damage would inflict on me later on.

What stumped me the most out of all of this was that I felt giddy, like I wanted to beg him to stay, even though I needed to have an iota of self-respect.

He gave me a rueful, yet pleased smirk as he made his way towards the front door and then left my apartment, leaving me bewildered. It was inevitable that I would give in and date him again. What I admired most was that he respected that I told him to stop before we had sex. Not that I didn't want to. But because I wasn't sure yet of what we may become, and couldn't just let it happen this easily, just because he decided to invite himself over. Although I had no idea where my resolve had dissipated into or where my armor had gone. Who was this Killian and what was he doing to me?

Playlist ~

Lullaby – Nichelback

Wait For Me – Theory of a Deadman

If You Only Knew – Shinedown

Heaven – Theory of a Deadman

For You – Liam Payne & Rita Ora

Never Stop – Safety Suit


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I really think that Emma would act like this. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 7

Killian

For the first time in three days, I felt elated and happy. I was stumped that Emma kissed me. It revealed that she returned my feelings, although to me, she was being cautious and trying desperately to maintain her walls she had put up around herself. I felt that I was tearing them down.

I wasn't certain how I would get Emma to believe in magic, or who she was; or what should she become in the future/present. I entered my apartment and smiled at Snow and David. Henry had purchased a desktop computer, which was on a desk near the wall of the dining area. He was clicking it with his fingers. I flashed him a proud smirk.

Henry looked up from his new computer, "Did you give her your number?" he asked with a smirk.

"Aiye." I nodded. "Now we have a pending date."

"See?" Snow exclaimed. "Seems to me things are going pretty fast." She was bouncing Hope in her arms and pacing the living room. Neal was watching cartoons from one of the sofas.

I sat in one of the dining room chairs next to Henry.

Henry said, "Told you. What'd you say?"

I stifled a triumphant smile. "I was just more forward than usual. I'm surprised I didn't scare her off." I looked at Henry's screen. He was researching something.

Snow brought Hope to me and set her in my arms. I grinned down at her. She was partially sleep, but as I held her she squinted up at me and then fell back asleep.

"So you've got another date." Snow said with a congratulatory smile.

"I'm not sure when," I replied. "I told her to call me when she wanted me to take her out. Not quite certain how long that will be."

Emma had stopped resisting me, and even though I may have been too forward, borderline invasive and undeniable stalker, she seemed to want me back. It was an incredible feeling of ecstasy holding her and having her kiss me. It was baffling that she almost seemed to trust me, and not be appalled at me not leaving her apartment when she first told me to. I knew her well enough to tell when she was only putting up a front. The best part was that she had just been left by Neal, and I was in awe that she was responding to me. Perhaps I was awakening love within her, or shaking her memories she should possess.

Henry was staring at me. He lifted his eyebrows. "Did you get her number?"

I gave him a pleased smirk. "No. But she did not tell me no when I offered to go out with me again. The most amazing part is that I feel like whatever inexplicable spell she is under, is breaking at the seams. It baffles me that this is going so well."

Snow nodded, her face full of glee. "I knew it! Well, now find out how to help her to believe in magic. It seems to me that you're going to have to convince her that you're her husband, and we are her family." She was in the kitchen preparing sub sandwiches with cheese and lunch meat. She had cut up fruit to go with it.

"Aiye," I replied. I stared down at Hope. How would that be accomplished? "It will take a lot of evidence, since true love's kiss didn't work. I reckon it may too much to take in. That's my fear in all this."

"Not to mention how will we all get home?" said Henry.

Snow was layering the bread with cheese. She cut the subs and placed them on separate plates. "I think that having her believe will undo the spell. If Gold said it will all fall into place, then I'm hoping that it means a portal may open to transfer us home." She paused and looked at me. "I think that is your next step. Since we don't have the storybook."

"But how did we all believe?" asked Henry. "Being told, and evidence. Proof." He shrugged and looked at me.

"How do we know that we aren't altering who she is, or who she will become?" I suggested. I watched Hope sleep. Her face was already changing since her birth when she was pink. Now her complexion was white and her eyes lit up a little. Emma was missing all this, memories that would never be replaced.

I wanted to reveal everything to Emma and tell her the truth, but that would have to be handled delicately. I would have to earn her trust. Get her close to me.

"I think that we're on the right track." Said Henry. "I have an idea. Instead of waiting for her to ask you out, I think you should invite Emma to this high school dance I found here."

"I think she's past high school and Prom," I replied sardonically. "She didn't attend high school."

"She missed Prom memories too," added Snow. She must have finished making lunch because she joined us in the living room and sat on a sofa near Neal. "Lunch is served." She had poured lemonade for us as well.

"Thank you Mom," I said, which caused a smile to spread across her face.

Henry looked at me as he gestured a hand at the computer in front of him. "You'll have a set date to invite her to." He lifted his shoulders like his idea was simple and obvious.

"Deal," I replied. I had no experience dating an eighteen year old. Women I met and spent time with were usually a bit older

Emma

I was in a daze after Killian left.

I had to clear my head from Killian, and my tentative feelings that he kept managing to cultivate within me. I would never trust again, but he kept erecting feelings. I lost my resolve each time I looked into his tender eyes. Perhaps he was a kind hearted man. Perhaps I should give him a chance instead of keeping my distance.

I took a shower and let the cool water run over my hair as I thought about Killian touching me the way he had. I was in shock that I had allowed it. The way he made me crave more. I couldn't lie to myself that I couldn't stand him. Ethically, I should be creeped out, because I no longer felt that way.

I turned off the water, dried off and slipped on jeans and a tight fitted top. I combed my hair and sighed as I padded into the kitchen. I went to the counter and picked up the post it with his phone number on it, demanding me to call him. I leaned my elbows on the island counter and stared at it. Erotic memories flashed back again of our steamy kisses, and then the other parts. I exhaled, annoyed at myself for cultivating those feelings he had purposefully developed, and considered my next step.

I had only had sex with one other guy before Neal, but that was a one night stand. I started to imagine what it would be like with Killian, since we had come dangerously close to it.

I had tried to push him away and discourage him in pursuing me, but he made it difficult not to want him like I did. I couldn't let this happen. He had learned how to get past my barrier I put up since Neal. As much I wanted to be turned off by him, and even despise him, I couldn't. He was devilishly handsome, and he knew it was working. He made me feel vulnerable, something I could not be. Could not afford to be. Because I knew after all I can endured, especially with getting knocked up and then left by Neal, and then thrown in jail; I could not afford another heart ache. If that happen, I wouldn't be alright. I was making it because I was a strong woman, and I didn't need anyone. I had no choice, but to survive, but lately I had been so sad and felt so lonely that I wasn't truly enjoying life. I never had. Sure, it felt amazing to be desired, like Killian made me feel like, but he had too much power over me already. And that scared me. I couldn't open up to him, not anymore. It was a risk to go any further.

I pursed my lips and tossed it back on the counter without adding it into my contacts. As persistent as he was, I knew he would probably come by eventually, since he live down the same hallway as me. I strode to my closet near my front door, grabbed my dark red jacket and slipped it on. I grabbed my keys and cell phone and decided it was time to get away for a while. Because it was safe.

Kilian

Two nights had passed, and I hadn't heard from Emma. When I awoke with Hope crying the next morning, I bounced her in my arms as I paced my bedroom. I carried her into the kitchen to fetch one of those pre-made heavenly baby formula drinks. Snow was already twisting a nipple cap on one. She handed it to me. I flashed her an appreciative grin and gently put the nipple into her mouth. Hope instantly stopped fussing, which was replaced with soft sucking noises. I held the bottle to her mouth and slowly sat on the edge of the loveseat.

Snow beamed at me. "She's grown attached to you."

"Do you think so?" I asked with pride. Her blue eyes gazed up at me fondly. I whispered, "Hi there my little Love." I snuggled her closer to my chest and kissed her forehead. She blinked and closed her eyes for a moment and locked eyes with me. A tiny smile touched her mouth. I caressed her cheek.

Snow chirped, "I was thinking that once you manage to get Emma to believe the truth of who she is, or supposed to be, that once we find Neal maybe that'll open up a portal back to our present life in Storybrooke. Although finding Neal may require help. Probably from Emma. But we have to have hope that this will happen."

I offered Hope her milk again. Hope took it for a second, then stopped sucking, so I put the bottle on the sofa next to me and turned her so that she leaned over my arm, with her head propped up against my arm. I patted her back softly. She wiggled to gain comfort. I kept rubbing her back. "Aiye, given that Emma wishes to look for him. That will be difficult given it's been months since he abandoned her. The entire situation perplexes me. How do we turn her back into Savior-Emma once she remembers who she is present day?" I asked rhetorically. I propped Hope up with my hand and shifted her to lay in my left arm again. She stared at me contently.

Snow sat next to Neal on the middle of the carpeted floor in the living area, and helped him choose a book to read from his pile of children's books from Barnes & Noble. She looked at me pensively, "Well, obviously she's the real Emma, right? So Gold led us to her. So then once she has her memories, I guess that she will change back. Or maybe she won't, good question." She seemed befuddled as well.

Henry entered the living room, chewing on something from the kitchen. He stopped to face me and Snow. "Well look at Mom and Snow. They're the same age range, at least they look like it. And everything is fine. It's acceptable. So if anything, if Emma doesn't change back to her, how old is she, thirty-six? Yeah, it still wouldn't matter. She'll just look much younger. Not that women don't mind that."

Snow shook her head with a smirk.

"Aiye, either way, I still love her," I replied. Hope was sleeping again. I said, "Speaking of which, I've not heard from Emma. I think I might go over there, invite her out. We have so much to accomplish before we can return home."

Snow gingerly took Hope from me and carried her to her basinet in my bedroom.

Henry pointed at his desktop computer as he finished chewing his snack. "Tell her its tomorrow night. It's at East Boston High, seven PM." He grinned at me.

"I've dated before, why do I feel inexperienced with you around?" I joked.

"What would you do without me?" Henry replied.

I rose and picked up my cell phone and flashed him a humorous smirk. "Not sure how I managed to date your mother without you. Given you're her same age, I'm going with your advice." I turned with a wave at him and made my way for Emma's apartment.

Emma

I sat in my Bug. I was on a stake out, waiting for an older man to surface from the bar. The tip my boss John had called in with my new job case gave me something to focus on and to get out of my apartment for.

I waited for a couple hours along with a donut and a cup of vanilla latte from Starbucks. I sighed, bored. It was getting late so I may be here awhile. This new case who had skipped jail and left his wife and kids, could be here until four AM.

I considered entering the bar, and hitting on the bail-skipper. I was wearing a red dress and could very well expedite this catch, but for some reason, I didn't want to go in. Was I hiding? Running from Killian? Damn right I was. What a coward I was. This wasn't like me to evade people, although with men, I swore to myself that would be my new plan. It would protect my heart.

After another two hours had passed, with me almost nodding off, the man I was after, Colin, exited the bar. I exhaled. It was time. I quickly got out of my car, shit the door and strode towards Colin. He was staggering a little, but alone. That would work. I put on my most attractive smile and swayed my hips as I approached him. He flashed me a lop-sided smile. "Well hey gorgeous," he said, his voice purring.

"You look lonely," I said in my sweet tone as I cocked my hip to the side.

His eyes raked all over me. "I am. Care to go in for another drink?" he suggested, taking a step closer to me.

"I'd love to." I fell in step with him as he turned around and led me to the bar. We winded around people in clusters or walking past us, and sat at the bar. I plotted my next move, thinking that I would have drink, just one, and pretend to take him home, and then bag him so to speak. "What's your poison?" he asked. His eyes were already red rimmed.

I giggled. Good one. "Uh just a grey goose martini."

He ordered for me, ordering himself a rum and coke and then faced me. "You sure are good looking," he said, in a low voice. I smiled flirtatiously. "So are you." Not really but it worked on men.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

"No," I cooed. I felt like a common whore, but it wouldn't take long before this case was over. I worked out daily, and ran to keep toned, so this would be easy, being in shape in case I had to chase him down. But he was more intoxicated than I thought. His hand brushed my arm. I pretended to like it.

"What's your name?"

"Emma." I never gave out my last name.

"I'm Colin," he offered. Yeah I know dirt bag. And you're married. Piece of shit, like most men. He had three kids. I frowned upon that more than anything other than abandonment. Poor wife.

I raised my eyebrows suggestively. This would be easy.

He took another long drink of his rum and coke, which reminded me of Killian. He was ogling at me like I was a piece of meat. I smirked back at him.

He gave me a once over that made me feel uncomfortable. I took a sip of my martini, inwardly rolling my eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?" he said in an enticing tone.

"Yes, I do." I slid off the stool, took another sip of my martini, (I would need it, and followed him through the entrance of the bar as we weaved through people. He even grabbed my hand. Really? I tried to weaken his grasp. We arrived outside of the bar and stood on the sidewalk. He pulled me closer, alarming me. "My apartment's just a block down. We could have another drink."

"Apartment?" I cooed, managing to coo at him with an artificial tantalizing smirk.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You're so damn hot," he said beguilingly as his eyes roamed my breast. He was disgusting, and really laying it on thick. No class.

"I know," I responded. His had grazed my side as he tilted his head towards the way of his place.

Just then as I started to walk beside him, I heard a familiar voice say, "Emma?" It was Killian.

My lips parted in shock. How did this man find me?

Kilian approached me, his eyes full of disgust and surprise. Colin glowered at Killian.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" he slurred, prepared to fight him. Shit.

"Pretty close," Killian responded in a daring voice as he stepped protectively beside me.

I frowned and pushed Killian aside and stood to face him, my back to Colin. I whispered, "Killian, you're disturbing my conquest." I raised my brows suggestively to remind him of my job.

Killian sighed with relief and eyed Colin. My potential case stepped up to me and murmured in my ear, "Thought you were mine."

Killian was cutting him an icy glare. "Emma I need to speak with you, please." He said in a hushed tone.

I took Killian's arm, pulled him out of earshot of Colin and whispered close to him, "Killian, wait at my place. We'll talk then." I couldn't evade Killian any longer. It would be cruel to not give him the respect to hear him out.

I backed away, grabbed Colin's hand and pretended to storm off. At least that would give me space to finish the job. Colin went willingly. Obviously Killian felt protective and even possessive over me. I had already led him on too far. Dammit. But I couldn't ignore that a thrill surged through me. My thoughts were muddled on how I felt. Things no longer made sense. But I had to focus right now until my man was caught. I was now relieved it would be easy.

Killian backed off and turned to leave with another glower at Colin who glared back at him challengingly. I knew Killian would be waiting for me at my door.

"Let's get on with it," I whispered to Colin.

"Who was that?" Colin asked.

"Just an ex."

After I grabbed Colin before we got inside of his apartment, I had dragged his ass to the police station. He was too drunk to put up a fair fight, although he had punched me in the face.

I sighed with relief, as I arrived on my floor, and of course Killian was waiting for me, propped up against the wall near my door. He smiled fondly at me, but then his face broke into a confused frown. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

I stood in front of him and touched my sore cheek. "I'm fine. He's tagged and bagged."

His fingers gently touched my chin. "It is welting. Could I help?"

I broke away from his touch and unlocked my front door. I moved my head inward for him to follow. I flipped on my kitchen light and exhaled as I sat on one of my stools. I waved a hand for him to have a seat. "I'll live. I'm used to it. Now what did you want to talk about?"

He seated himself across from me. He leaned an elbow on the island counter and stared at me earnestly. "I was wondering why I haven't heard from you, Love."

I let out a long breath. "Look Killian, I think that I'm not ready. For anything right now."

"Why?" he asked in a stale tone. He smoldered at me.

"Because I've just been dumped by someone." I finally admitted. He gawked at me. I went on, "I don't think I can go through that pain again. In case something went wrong." I motioned a hand between us.

He shook his head. "Emma. I will never hurt you like this man did. I promise you, you can trust me."

I stared at him. He wasn't lying. The awkward, intense silence was sizzling. He awaited an answer. I slid off my stool, and turned to one of my cupboards. "This will require more alcohol. My nights been rough enough." I grabbed two shot glasses with my fingers, placed them on the counter, and grabbed a bottle of hard liquor. I poured us each some and slid one to him. I took a generous shot before I set it down loudly.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, hoping to break the conversation about dating.

He looked down at his hook. His brows shot up. "Someone…cut through it. It was a fight. The altercation from the man was enough to sever my hand so they ended up taking it off at the hospital."

I stared at him carefully, watching his eyes, and his expression. He wasn't telling me a fib so I nodded and held my glass.

"Ass hole," I said. "Sorry to hear that."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that this man broke your heart." His face was empathetic.

I rolled my eyes and took another sip.

He took a gulp. "So. I must be forward here. Are you interested in me or not?"

Seriously? He was bold. I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say. I looked away.

He lifted his eyebrows at me to prompt me.

I exhaled. "I don't know." I shrugged. I pressed my lips together and held his gaze. "Yes. No. Maybe."

I was caving. I polished off my drink.

He seemed stunned at that and looked down at his drink. "May I have your number?"

"Seems you don't need it." I smirked.

"True. Why don't you go with me tomorrow? There's a dance at the high school nearby. It's a prom where the female asks the male or something like that." He paused to regard my reaction.

I widened my eyes. "I am not in high school. I'm past that." I laughed silently. I felt way older than that.

"So? We can still attend it." His eyes softened. I broke the eye contact, feeling attraction between us. It was strong.

I picked up the bottle and thought twice. I shouldn't get drunk especially now. I looked at him seriously. "Alright fine. I'm in. But you have to understand I've been through a lot of crap."

"Like what?" He said compassionately.

I lifted a shoulder. "I was an orphan. I don't know my parents. Then I had a baby. I gave him up for adoption. Then my boyfriend, now ex, let me get thrown in jail." I gazed at him, hoping to sock him. His lips parted in wonder. He reached for my hand and massaged it with his fingers. "I'm so sorry Love, that you endured that much, especially at your age."

I smiled. He really cared about me. "I'm really eighteen."

"Fine with me, Love."

"What about you?" I asked, curious about him.

He took another sip and put his glass down with a thud. "I'm an orphan too. Was."

"So you lost your family?"

He nodded. "Parents are dead."

"So, you never married?"

"I was. Not with her anymore."

I watched his eyes carefully. He seemed despondent over that. I left that alone. Probably a divorce.

"So how do you make it without working? Can't you flip burgers at McDonalds or something?"

I was starting to feel comfortable with him which shocked the hell out of me.

"I probably will. I had savings from my last job. It was at a harbor in Maine. Then I relocated."

I dunked my head. We were holding hands. I pulled my hand away, since the conversation had ebbed. I smiled endearingly at him. He didn't wish to talk about his family so I left it. "I'll go with you tomorrow."

He reached to caress my face and my cheekbone that ached. I smiled sweetly, enjoying the touch. "I would love that Emma." He whispered. He looked like he would kiss me.

I broke eye contact. "Look, not to be rude but I think you should leave." I knew what may come next since we were alone. "We know where this could lead."

He nodded knowingly, a smile tickling his lips. He arched an eyebrow. "Aiye." He slid off of his stool and rubbed my arm before he turned to leave, his eyes on me lovingly. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

I smirked at him, as he went out of my front door. I stared at my empty glass. I was falling for him. For someone so persistent, he was a gentleman. And those decent men were hard to come by.

Emma

I had never slow danced with someone. I was never given the chance or circumstance. My childhood was quite different than most kids my age, but although I was skeptical about coming here with Killian, I realized that I liked the low lighting, and the surround sound music with a loud base. We were seated at a round table next to each other with glasses of fruit punch in front of us. I hadn't felt this young since I was in the foster homes with little kids. I was used to drinking things stronger than fruity punch.

A fast hip hop jam ended and then slowly the music faded into a slow song with a high base; no doubt a love song. Brian McKnight's voice slowly sang the beautiful melody of the song. Killian rose and put out his hand for me to take. I paused and said with a skeptical smile, "Uh, I don't dance."

He arched an eyebrow. "With me you will. May I have the honor of this dance?" His blue eyes drilled into me, making me sweat already.

"I guess you can since this is a dance." I sighed with a smirk that he had won this round, and stood up and walked with him. I felt like my light pink dress helped me not feel awkward for my first slow dance. He led me to the dance floor and turned to me. I faced him. He slid his arm around my waist and held his only hand at the small of my back. I placed my hands on his shoulders, as we started to move and sway to the slow but significantly ironic words that the artist Brian McKnight sang aloud. Killian stared intensely into my eyes with adoration. It felt like my veins pulsed with electricity at the close proximity of our bodies. My skin was hot and cold at the same time, and my head was foggy. I was giddy now that we were in each other's arms.

Killian leaned next to my cheek and whispered in a husky voice, "We've already made it to our third date, Love."

"Third?" I cooed back, smiling flirtatiously. I counted in my head this being a second date, but I guessed us making out in my apartment the other day counted.

I was lost in his eyes as we listened to the lyrics of the song, and as I listened to the beautiful, poetic words, feeling stunned by them. I felt like it was Killian speaking to me:

You say you've seen too many things,

That turn out to be too good to be true,

Against your better judgement, opened up your heart,

Til you found the joke was on you,

Looking out on the rest of our lives,

If we're gonna be together or apart,

About the only way I know how to come,

Is right straight from my heart.

I want you now,

I'll show you how,

I can be the man you need me to be

I've been around,

But now I've found,

That you're the only one for me.

You say you'll never fall again,

You won't subject yourself to such pain

If you give me half a chance, I will never leave you standing out in the rain

But if you think that I could look you in the face and lie right through my teeth,

Then turn around and walk away

Cross my heart girl, I care for you, and when I look into your eyes, and I say:

"I need you now,

I'll show you how,

I can be the man you need me to be

I've been around,

But now I've found,

That you're the only one for me

I need you so,

I can't let go

Gonna be all that I can be

I want you still

I always will

'Cause you're the only one for me

I want you now

I'll show you how

I can be the man you need me to be

I've been around

But now I've found

That you're the only one for me

I need you so

I can't let go

Gonna be all that I can be

I want you still

I always will

'Cause you're the only one for me

I felt his warm hand graze my back up and down affectionately, as we held each other. I realized that I loved it when he touched me. He held me closer to his chest, and I looked into his eyes, finding vulnerability there too. I slowly leaned my cheek on his shoulder and closed my eyes, wondering if this could work out between us. I didn't see why not, other than he was a guy who was slowly stealing my heart. Much older, but I didn't care. There was definite attraction and chemistry between us that I couldn't deny any longer. I was afraid of getting hurt again, obviously, but it was evident that Killian wanted me bad enough to keep trying this hard. He knew what he was doing to me, but now, after all, it was inevitable, and I didn't want to shut him out of my life, like I almost had.

The close contact of our bodies felt soothing, and made me feel peaceful. I rubbed his arms ever so slowly as the song ended. He gently pulled back to look down at me and smirked sweetly. He had a heavenly look in his eyes like he was touched by this intimate moment too. I could feel my heart gradually opening up again for him, and I hoped that this wasn't a mistake letting this man in.

He bent his head down and slowly kissed me, his tender lips holding mine. I softly slid my hands behind his neck and returned the slow romantic kiss. His palm smoothed up and down my back. When the song ended and another started, we broke the kiss. He said for the second time that night, "You're beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile like a fool. I slid my hand down his hand and he captured my hand in his palm and held it. I stepped back and turned to leave the dance floor, with him following. I glanced over at him as I grabbed my jacket and kept walking. I said in a hushed voice, "Shall we?" I smirked back at his to see his reaction.

His eyebrow rose in question. He smiled wider and followed me. We weaved through tables and young couples. It was beneficial that he blended in here. Kids here probably though he was my older boyfriend, and I didn't even attend here.

"Anything you wish," he said triumphantly in his sexy accent. I squeezed his hand and led him out to my yellow Bug.

Playlist –

Helium – Sia

Far Away – Nickelback

*The Only One for Me – Brian McKnight (Emma and Killian's dance song)

All or Nothing – Theory of a Deadman

I Believe In You – Nsync & Joe

Capital Letters – Hailee Steinfield & BloodPop

Alone – Heart

Amazed – Boyz II Men


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ust a caution; there is a very steamy section of this chapter. Rated M. Very detailed. Hope you enjoy this one, and I hope you don’t mind.

Regina

I entered Gold's pawn shop. "Gold? A moment of your time."

He appeared from the back of the shop. Belle joined his side, holding an old book. They must have known I was coming for assistance.

I continued, with an artificial smile. "So, do we know what this hell beast wants from Emma?" I asked Gold protectively, with my arms crossed. He stared at me from across his pawn shop counter. Belle was behind him.

Gold lifted his eyebrows. "Should I?" He lifted his palms from the counter. Belle was flipping through a couple pages. "Wouldn't her identity be enough reason?" He said and cocked his head to the side.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If it wanted me out of the way, and possibly took my squid ink, and has no limits, my fear is for Emma." I touched my fingertips to my chest. I was truly afraid for her, even though we weren't close friends, I missed her, missed Henry, and also was concerned for her family. Not to mention the baby. I was frustrated that I couldn't get to her.

Belle pointed to a page and looked at me pointedly, "Here it states it can store death. In burlap sacks. They are typically hung in a tree. A tree of death, as it is named." She pointed at the page in the old book on the counter next to Gold. There was a drawn picture of a tree bare, with no leaves, dead and cracking.

Belle went on grimly, "Of course, it does not describe why it steals people. It has been known to do it." She pressed her lips together grimly. "Its intentions could be for anything unforeseen."

I sighed in vexation. "I've heard about them. I have never encountered one before. They can travel to hell too. Or any realm or any time." I touched my temples with my fingers and tossed my hands in the air. "I hope you aren't insinuating that it could possibly want to do this to Emma?" I asked.

Belle frowned. "It doesn't make any sense to me." She looked up at Gold, who shook his head.

"I know she's alive. Or at least she was when I sent over Hook and the Charming's." Gold said, me in his annoying taciturn voice, "Have you seen any sight of it here in Storybrooke?"

"No. It's been nearly six days since Emma was taken and the Charming's' family followed her. The damn hasn't returned. Not that we know of. Do you know anything else about it? Its motivation?" I asked them with my hands spread open. "My locator spell does nothing. Zelena's been helping keep an eye on this town. No spell I know can capture this thing. Or find it."

"They are difficult to find, unless you can attract them. With something most powerful. But I doubt attracting it would be wise," said Gold.

"You think?" I snapped sarcastically as I placed my hands on my hips, and then exhaled.

Belle and Gold exchanged glances.

"Enough of your taciturn expressions," I snapped. I pointed at the book, ready to manipulate magic and make the old book reappear in my hands. "What the hell does it say how to defeat this demon?"

Gold replied rationally, "Besides that it can travel through time, it can keep people alive. For centuries. And not that it makes them immortal. It can simply store someone's ability to die. They may grow old, age as most of us do, but above that ability," he pointed an index finger at the book.

I tossed a hand in the air, "That was anti-climactic. So is there a way we can help them return?"

Belle looked at me sympathetically. "I want them to return as well. No, other than Rumple said that they can only return through a portal once Emma believes in who her family is, and magic. Once her memories are restored, then they can create a portal home." She tilted her head and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure Henry is fine."

I put up a finger as a thought brewed within. "So is Emma the real-Emma in this realm you sent them to?" I was concerned how my son would be, and what conditions he would have to face.

"Yes," responded Gold, taciturn as always.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well? No dopplegangers? No evil Emma?" WE all knew there were doubles.

"No she is not evil. Just younger. She is eighteen."

"Great. My son's age. That'll be an interesting relationship."

"She does not know anything except of her age thus far."

"Well thanks for sticking Henry in the past. Where I cannot get to him. And the Charming's of course. How in the hell can they return?"

"Well, it's up to Emma. And her…mindset."

I flicked a hand at him as if brushing his weird puzzles away. "Let me guess. She's got to believe in magic all over again. Nice one Gold."

"It wasn't my fault And it wasn't my fault that Hook wished to go after her, as well as the Charming's, I am only helping them."

"You're helping your son."

There was an infant's cry in the back of the shop. Belle turned and made her way to their son.

"Which one?" Gold inquired. He obviously was toying with me.

"Shut up with your mind games. You know who I mean."

Gold meshed his lips together and cocked his head to the side.

"So this is a land without magic, the real world?" I guessed. Gold nodded. I went on, "What if I could join them?"

"It is a possibility." Gold replied.

"And this death demon can travel there in the past?" I supposed. Even though this hell beast had gotten the best of me, almost, I needed to warn them of its abilities, and help protect my Henry. Since Emma may not remember who she was. How could she? At eighteen she would have just given up Henry. "So in the past, is Henry a baby elsewhere? Or turned into a baby?"

Gold shook his head. "No. Things there shifted as the Charming's' and Emma arrived there." He moved an index finger left then right, in his smug mannerism. "There's only one copy of everyone. Weren't you listening?"

I nodded once, making my decision. "Alright, send me there."

"Then go fetch an item of Emma's and of Hook's. And one of your belongings. Oh, and help then to find Neal, my son." Gold responded. "If you bring him back and Emma, then I'll send you. That's my condition."

"So why do you need belongings of Emma's and Hook's?"

"To lead you to them, of course." He closed his eyes as if to shrug, "they may be together in the same place, or they may not."

"Lead me to Henry first." I said, irritated. I sighed. "So it's that easy?" I crossed my arms. "No more infuriating riddles?" I smirked at him with a dirty look.

He lifted his eyebrows and stared at me with his beady eyes. "Oh, they'll need all the help they can get. Convincing Emma cannot be easy."

Great, adolescent Emma. "So that's the catch. I'm sure I can assist them in waking her."

He gave me a small, smug smile.

I rolled my eyes heavenward. I turned to head to Emma's home, at least my first task was simple and easy.

Emma

I led Killian to my apartment door and faced him. He watched me expectantly with a slight smile. I placed my hand on the front door handle and smiled warmly. He took two steps toward me and murmured, "I enjoyed being with you tonight." He brushed his fingers down my arms and then caught my hand in his. He kissed the back of my hand.

Upon feeling relaxed with him, I had enjoyed his company too. I never felt that way about anyone anymore. I smirked and whispered, "As much as it surprised me, me felt happy tonight. Something I'm not used to feeling. You made me forget…everything else."

He still held my hand. His eyes were sincere. "Well if you enjoyed my company tonight, then perhaps you'll want to go out with me again?"

I felt his fingers rubbing my hand. I opened my palm and squeezed his hand. He had that adoring look in his eyes again. Just his gaze sent electricity waves through me. I opened my front door and whispered with a coy smile, "You don't give up, do you?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't give up on you."

I was struck by his words. I tried desperately to fight this wave of emotion and flooding in my heart of wanting and need that I felt for him but I was in too deep now. I blinked, snapped out of my reverie, realizing I was staring at him. He dipped his head down and kissed me lightly, and then kept his mouth near mine. I relished in the close proximity that he was maintaining.

I whispered, "Do you want to come in for coffee?"

A blissful smile widened across his lips. I entered my dark apartment with him behind me. We were still holding hands. I flashed him another flirtatious smirk and slid off my jacket and set it on the back of my recliner in the living room. He closed the front door as I turned on lights in the kitchen. I stepped in front of my coffee pot and turned it on, since it was already set for my next morning. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let out a long breath, welcoming the close contact. I turned to him and kissed him hard. He slowly ran his hand up and down my arm.

I deepened the kiss and held his neck as he leaned me against the counter. I suddenly wanted him more than ever. He tangled his hand in my hair and kissed me heatedly and pushed his body against mine. I moved my hands down his chest and slowly moved my fingers under his shirt. I couldn't believe we went from strangers to this, but I realized that I needed him. He filled that dark void inside.

His hand slipped down the slope of my back then descended down the small of my back where he slid his hand down my thighs. I gasped and let out a light moan as he lifted up my dress from the back. I let him help me slip it off over my head. I let it drop to the floor. His eyes ran all over me. I caught his hand and led him to my bedroom. I knew we both wanted to do this, and it felt right to me.

I faced him as his mouth crushed my lips. I opened my mouth and moved his shirt upward as his hand gradually ran up and down my stomach and my breasts. I moved his shirt up his torso. He managed to take his hook off and then let me pull off his jacket. Thrills coursed through me.

He leaned me back on my bed as I slid my hand over his torso and his stomach, exploring his chest and the hair there. He kissed me slowly, his tongue caressing mine. I ran my tongue over his upper lip and ran my fingers slowly down his belt. I undid it and started to undo his button on his pants and then unzipped them. He leaned me back and slid his tongue down my neck, leaving tender kisses down my throat. I sighed, breathing heavily.

I could hear my heart pounding as his fingers rubbed my breasts and then traveled down my stomach. His fingers moved down inside my underwear. His fingers moved inside my legs. I cried out at the feeling that sent my stomach flipping. I felt heightened, intense pleasure. He slid my underwear down my legs and then climbed over me.

I heard him sliding his pants down his legs. I crawled back on my bed and opened my legs for him to lay on top of me. He sighed and reached behind my back to unhook my bra. I helped him slip it off of the hooks. I let out a long breath of pleasure as his mouth opened over each of them. I felt complete peace and ecstasy. I raked my fingers in his hair. He straddled me and moved his mouth under my chin and then on my mouth again. I parted my lips and kissed him slowly and lovingly. His hand was in my hair. I rubbed his chest and then slipped my fingers down between his legs and felt him. He was definitely hard.

I moved my knees up and moved him into me. He moved his hips against mine, entering me slowly. I sighed and moaned as he moved all the way in me. I cried out at the little jab of pain. He gave me another passionate kiss and then started to move into me repeatedly. I moaned aloud and looked up at him. His eyes were so full of love. It was evident that he had fallen hard for me, and I was beginning to as well. I craved him and wanted this feeling of erotic pleasure to never stop. I could definitely do this every night with him. He had me and we both knew it.

He groaned and whispered "Emma," over and over. I screamed as he rammed into me harder and faster. I moaned his name and cupped the back of his head in my hands as he rocked back and forth. It felt like he knew exactly what I wanted, as if reading my mind, with the way he touched me on my thighs and breasts, and rubbed up against me so that he was in deep inside. "My hurting you love?" he asked. "No". I whispered "You feel so good inside me."

He kissed my lips again as he groaned loudly. He was moving so hard that I was gasping and panting. I held onto him and hugged him to me. I softly shrieked as my body trembled. It was the best feeling I had ever had. He rammed into me roughly, sending my head spinning. I moaned and kissed his neck, hoping that this would last longer. He grunted and pushed into me so hard that it slammed me back over and over. He rammed so quick and hard that our bodies made noises as did the bed. He let out a long breath and exhaled as his body rested on top of me.

I rubbed his sweaty back and planted another kiss on his throat. His hand ran over my hair and then he gave me another tender kiss.

I hugged him wrapping my arms tight around his middle.

"God Emma. That was incredible." He said in my ear. I caressed his back and his sides with my fingertips.

I reached up to gently caress his cheek.

He rolled over me and gathered me in his arms as he laid on his side. I cuddled against his chest, relishing in the comforting feeling. I nuzzled my head under his chin. He kissed my forehead and laid his head in the bed next to my head. His hand combed down my hair affectionately.

Our breathing steadied. We were still and quiet, enjoying the tranquil silence. I had opened up to him completely. I wanted things to keep going like this, as much as I had protested it.

He murmured against my hair, "Do you want me to go?" His fingertips brushed over my cheek.

I leaned into his palm and smiled.

It wasn't a good idea. But I still wanted him near me. It was soothing. And it ebbed my internal pain is been bearing all these months.

I shook my head. "No, I want you to stay." I smiled sweetly in the dark up at him and kissed him softly and closed my eyes, feeling complete serenity wash over me.

"Whatever you wish Love."

I draped my arm around him. He was a sweet guy. It scared me though. I was afraid of this vulnerability. My walls were crashed down. I couldn't get hurt by him I knew he had power over me already.

I closed my eyes, feeling terrified all of a sudden. I sighed. I was torn emotionally now. Emotionally, I was attached. feeling of his strong arms embracing me lulled me into perfect peace. For once in a long time, I didn't feel alone, or miserable. Being in his arms was exhilarating, and I could be wrong, but I could feel love radiating from him.i didn't know if I could handle this feeling I'd have for Neal. I wanted to close back up and rebuild the walls he had found a way through; to my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please leave your thoughts and feedback, and thank you for reading!

Killian

I awoke with Emma asleep in my arms. I couldn't believe what had happened with her last night. I watched her peacefully sleep with her hair pooled around her pillow we shared. It was blissful to be this close to her again. My fear of never attaining her since I had found her again, finally had ebbed.

Her neck rested on my arm, which was around her shoulders. Just as she usually did. After a few idyllic minutes, Emma stirred in my embrace and moved her head. Her eyes slowly opened, and she stared up at me in confusion, and then realization washed over her face. I used my hand to stroke the contour of her cheek ever so slowly. My fingertips lingered under her chin. I leaned forward just an inch to hopefully kiss her, and I whispered "Good morning, Love." I caressed her arm with my palm.

A slight smile spread across her lips, but it did not reach her eyes. She sighed and glanced the other way to her bedside stand; with the white orchid behind the digital clock with large red numbers, declaring that it was seven fifteen AM. How ironic.

She let out a soft groan and laid on her back, her head resting on my arm, and then looked back at me. She didn't seem as pleased as she did last night to be with me, but it could have been my imagination, since I constantly read her expressions.

She pressed her lips into a rather forced smile and gradually sat up. "Good morning," she said robotically. "Coffee time," she added. She swung her legs over the bed and grabbed her powder-blue robe from a chair in the corner of the room. She swung it over her shoulders and swiftly tied the matching rope around her waist, before she faced me.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a soothing voice. I sat up with the comforter spread on my lap.

She shook her head and mushed her lips together. I had seen that look before. "Nothing." She grabbed some of her clothes, I guessed, that were on the floor and tossed them in her straw hamper near her closet. I could sense awkwardness in her vibes. She smoothed down her wavy, mussed hair with one hand and headed towards the open door with a glance at me. "I'm going to make some coffee, want some?" Her tone was flat and almost emotionless, but perky enough to suggest that she didn't regret anything that happened between us. Or so I hoped.

"Emma?" I said gently as she left the room.

She didn't respond.

Bloody hell, I thought.

I rolled my eyes and forced a grin. "I'd love some," I said after her, pretending not to pick up on her rather unpredictable mood. That persona could mean anything with Emma. Perhaps she was in work mode. She often switched into official work mode in the mornings, dutifully pouring coffee. She also wasn't exactly conscious until she had her caffeine.

I grabbed a throw blanket that was on the foot of her bed and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out of the bedroom, pausing in front of her bedroom. She was pouring water into the coffee maker, her expression blasé.

I smoothed down the back of my head with my hand. "Is it alright if I take a shower?" I asked, flashing a dazzling smirk at her when she looked over her shoulder at me. Her eyes roamed over me before she turned around to continue to pour Starbucks grounds into her filter. "By all means," she replied casually with a straight face. "Towels are in the cabinet in the bathroom." She flicked a finger towards the bathroom that was in her bedroom and then faced her coffee pot to switch it on.

I tried to shake the feeling that she was in her avoiding-mode again, but I had to keep in mind that we had moved fast last night, so it was a lot happening between us in not even a week since I had moved here.

I quickly showered and put on my clothes from last night. With everything intact, I walked into the kitchen. Emma was seated on one of her chairs in front of a coffee table, looking at her phone in one hand, and a white coffee mug in the other. She glanced up at me. A tight smile lingered on her lips. "Help yourself to the coffee in the pot." She said.

I located a brown mug in the cabinet above her coffee pot. The fresh, roasted coffee aroma was refreshing. I poured my cup and made my way to join Emma. I didn't want to rush out of her apartment right away.

I sat in a loveseat and faced her with my coffee mug in my hand. I took a sip, studying her. Her eyes flickered upward at me, then she looked at her phone again. She took a sip of her coffee. I realized she was dressed for the day; blue jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was combed down around her face.

The intensity was awkward. "You sure everything is alright?" I asked softly, as if asking about the weather.

Her eyebrows shot up, seeming surprised at my inquiry. She set down her coffee mug and faced her body toward me. "I'm fine." She slowly shook her head as if not wishing to talk about it, "I just…have to get ready to get on another case. My boss called me."

I attempted to maintain my sincere, adoring smile at her, but I felt it falter a little. I averted my eyes down at my coffee and arched an eyebrow at her. Our eyes met. Her gaze was apologetic, but earnest. I nodded once. "Alright, I can see I might have overstayed my welcome." Perhaps I was manipulating just a little bit. "I should go and let you get on with your day." I reached over to the coffee table in front of me to set down my coffee.

"It's not like that, I just…" She paused in her words, and sighed. She lifted a hand and dropped it in her lap as we made eye contact again. "Look I really do need to work on my next case today. But I also just need a day to…think about all this." Her eyes shifted towards the bedroom.

I nodded and licked my lips as I looked down at my hand, and hook. "Aiye, I understand, Love."

After a beat of silence, I lifted my eyes. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. I wanted to kiss her again so badly but something in her eyes; caution, maybe, stopped me from doing so.

She forced a smile at me. Her eyes were slightly worried, but mostly, I could see a sparkle of intrigue in them. She may be confused about us. She whispered sincerely, "Just give me maybe a day or two. I need to focus on this new job I accepted, and then I'll call you." She gazed at me seriously. Clearly she didn't want to talk about us having sex and what it meant.

I smiled adoringly at her. I liked the way she offered me hope that this wasn't it for us. A one night stand. But I also could read the trepidation on her face. She seemed scared, which bothered me. I wanted to soothe her worries, because she did seem like she was afraid of getting close to me again. I couldn't come on too strong right now. I remembered that she was afraid of getting hurt again from Neal. Those wounds were still fresh within her.

"So you do want to see me again?" I flirted with a seductive smile.

She glanced sideways as if considering my question. She locked eyes with me and stifled a smile. "Possibly."

I would respect her response. This time, dealing with her lack of memories, I had to be diligent, yet careful I didn't have a magic potion to give to her to drink this time. I had to assist her on my own this time, if I hoped to gain trust from her to believe what I was ready to tell her. About us, about our family, and our future.

"Anything you wish, Miss Swan."

Her brows shot up, but her eyes softened at my old/new nickname for her. She nodded appreciatively. She seemed apprehensive, yet slightly fond of me, by the way she glanced at me.

"Talk to you soon," she said in a departing tone, as she reached for her coffee cup and gave me another soft, polite smile. I had to admit she was basically begging me to leave.

I prayed that she wasn't being superficial by promising a phone call. I couldn't help but notice she was brushing me off. But if she needed space and time, I needed to just wait. That was a difficult feat for me.

I rose to my feet and flashed her a smoldering smile. "I hope so. I would love to see you again." I stared at her endearingly before I turned to leave her. I didn't want to push anymore, because it was obvious she didn't even want to touch me or kiss me since last night. As elated as I was after a heavenly night with her of making love, I wasn't certain if I should be excited about our flourishing relationship, or concerned that she didn't seem sure about me anymore. Hopefully she had gained trust in me after everything we had done thus far.

I would find out in a day or two.

If she didn't contact me, I would need another strategy.

I walked across the apartment corridor, and fetched my keys from my pocket, and unlocked my apartment door. I entered and closed the door. I saw Snow and David seated next to each other on a sofa. Hope was in Snow's arms. They looked at me in surprise. Henry was seated by his computer with his phone in his hand. He looked like he was frozen in his movements when he saw me.

David glanced at Snow and then at my daughter. David and Henry exchanged a look. David cleared his throat. "Hey there, Hook." He said casually as he looked away.

I nodded at David with a pleasant smile before I glanced around the room nervously. This was a bit awkward.

Snow grinned at me. "So! Hope is awake now." She lifted her in both hands underneath her arms. Her eyes were wide as she looked around curiously. "She had a restless night."

I looked at Henry who pressed his lips together, and looked sideways. He had wide eyes as he faced his computer and picked at his keyboard with his fingers. He pretended to be engrossed in the computer screen.

I scratched the back of my head, realizing that everyone knew what had happened. It was the walk of shame. Not that it didn't matter; we were technically married. I smiled back at my family and made my way in front of Hope.

David said nonchalantly, "Think I'll go grab us some donuts. Want to come with me, Neal?" He held his sons hand as the little boy bounced up excitedly from his spot on the living room carpet.

"Morning everyone." I said cheerfully and nonchalantly. I leaned down to get on eye level with Hope. "Good morning little Love." I kissed her forehead. She blinked and gawked at me. She smiled and then sucked on her fist. I looked up at Snow.

"Thank you so much, for looking after her. I am sorry I didn't…" I sat down and realized that anything I would say would be pathetic.

"That's okay," Snow said buoyantly as she lifted Hope and placed her in my arms. "This is what family is for. You've got things to take care of with Emma." She blinked a few times as if realizing the irony in what she said. She stifled a smirk.

I held my daughter close to my chest. I didn't want to respond to Snow's comment.

Hope gazed up at me, and wiggled in her light pink blanket. She resembled Emma more and more every day. "I missed you," I murmured sweetly to Hope. I patted her back.

"So any luck with getting Emma to believe the truth yet?" David asked. He stopped in front of me and looked at me indifferently. It was easier to talk to him like this, where moving on to another real topic was much more significant than the obvious.

I frowned. "Truth is, mate, I haven't attempted to convince her yet." I said with a wistful smile at all of the expectant faces. "I hope to in a day or so." Hope started to whimper and then let out little cries. "When I hear from her."

"She's been doing that," Snow said with a gesture of her hand at Hope. "Fussier than normal. I'm thinking she may be developing colic."

I stared down at my baby, who cried a little harder. Her face was red. I bounced her and murmured soothingly, "Shhhh Love. It's alright." She continued to whine. I gently lifted her to a sitting position, proud of myself of managing with one hand. I hoped that it was only colic she had, although that was discomforting for her as it was.

I held my other arm in front of her, so she wouldn't collapse over. She fussed more.

David took Neal by the hand and headed for the front door. "We'll be right back. Going down to Dunkin Donuts." They left the apartment.

Henry stood with a proud expression and handed me a five by seven photo. "I have an idea to help. It may shock Mom, but its proof." He showed me a wedding photo of Emma and I. Emma was in my arms, and both of us were grinning blissfully at each other. She had her white wedding gown on, and her hand was on my shoulder, showing off her new wedding band.

Henry wore a pleased grin.

Relief washed over me. I gawked at the glossy photo in awe. "Where did you get this?" I asked, amazed. This could help convince Emma what needed to be revealed to her, and luckily, it would break this spell she was under. I looked forward to it being sooner rather than later to finally have that discussion with her.

Snow was grinning ear to ear as she looked at me.

"From my phone. I took it from the wedding." He held up his iPhone with his other hand to show me. "I was able to do it. Took a lot of internet and wiring, but I managed to print it out."

"Well done, Henry," I exclaimed. I clasped his shoulder fondly, then averted my eyes back down to the wedding photo. I yearned for her to revert back to my old Emma. "She surely couldn't deny this."

Hope continued to cry.

Snow reached for her and cradled her in her arms and began to pace the floor. Snow said to me, "I know it isn't the story book. But that should suffice."

"I'm sorry you all had to take care of Hope for me last night." I said, as I ticked my eyes between Henry and Snow. I felt guilty for not warning my family that I may not return last night.

Snow shook her head. "Don't worry about Hope. You worry about Emma." She paced through the living room and placed hope on her shoulder.

Henry sat beside me. I held the glossy photo and met Henry's eyes again. He was smirking at me.

I admired the photo of my wife and me. It was taken right after our vows. "I suppose it is time to try to tell her who I am, and who she is. Although it may shock the hell out of her. I hope she doesn't send the bloody police on me again."

Henry shrugged confidently and gestured at his master piece. "Pictures don't lie." He smirked and held out his palm to indicate the new printer behind him, next to the desktop computer. "I saw Mom the other day in the hallway by the way. It is weird that she doesn't know who I am. But you're right, she is way younger. It's kinda surreal. Hard to believe she is eighteen. I have a theory that she won't stay that way, once she believes."

I nodded. "I'll bring her back to us, don't you worry." I gently squeezed Henry's shoulder. He seemed soothed by my confidence. It was difficult to wait on Emma again to contact me. The look in her eyes when she awoke this morning, and her indifference towards me, made me uneasy. It was almost as if it had been a one night stand, according to her. Which was odd. I took into account that Emma was a teenager, and that she was still picking up the pieces of her heart still. Henry gave my arm a squeeze back.

"Don't worry about Mom. You've come so far. We've been here for a week." Henry said.

"Aiye. I know she has feelings for me now. I feel she doesn't trust me yet. But I think I'll go back over there." I dipped my chin down to encourage myself. "Make her fall in love with me again." I smiled at Henry confidently.

Henry pursed his lips and concealed a smirk as he looked sideways. It was clear he was thinking about the fact that I had stayed with his mother last night. "Not much to complain about, Hook." Henry said. I smiled, feeling light hearted again, which helped drown my discouragement of Emma's "cold shoulder" attitude towards me earlier.

Hope's wails grew louder. Snow murmured soothingly at her, but nothing pacified her. She patted her back and moved her in another position in her hands.

"Why don't you let me take her," I offered. I set the photo on an end table next to the sofa I was seated on. "You've looked after her all night." I held out my arms. Snow placed hope in my arms. I cradled her close to my chest.

I whispered to Hope, "What's the matter? Does your belly hurt?" She looked at me with teary eyes and started to wiggle and stretch her body. Her face was bright red as she started to cry again. I bounced her but she didn't stop. I planted a kiss on her forehead, but all she did was wiggle uncomfortably and move her fists around in circles.

Snow picked up a little infant bottle from the kitchen counter and walked over to me and held it for Hope to drink. Hope started to suck on it, but then wailed again as she moved her mouth away as she scrunched up her eyes.

"There's not much we can do for colic," Snow said with a sympathetic smile. She rubbed Hope's stomach gently. Hope wasn't pacified. "Her little body may not like this formula." She held up the bottle. "We might try soy." She nodded.

The front door opened. David and Neal walked inside with Regina behind them. She seemed relieved and bewildered all at once.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed. He rushed toward Regina and the two of them embraced.

David closed the front door. "I found Regina in the lobby."

Regina held Henry's face. "Thankfully you look the same."

"How did you get here?" asked Henry.

Regina's gaze floated around the apartment, then back at henry. "Gold sent me. I thought I'd come to help you."

Snow stood in front of Regina with a smile. "I'm glad you came. Have any of you seen the beast?"

Regina shook her head. "We know a few things though." Regina described the latest information about the hell beast.

"So why would it drop Emma here?" I asked. Hope started to shriek again.

Regina faced me. "We still don't know that. Have you found Emma?"

I nodded. "She lives in this very building. Across the hall. She has no memories yet."

"Well I suggest you get on that. Or have you attempted to do so?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. She's withdrawn from me."

Everyone had puzzled expressions. "That's not what we thought," Snow said to me with a sliver of humor in her tone.

"That never stopped you before," Regina said to me as she gave me her cocky once over and her sassy smirk.

"Who said I was bloody stopping?" I chided back.

I rubbed Hope's back and bounced her softly. She persisted to cry. I paced the room again. She hugged Henry to her side.

Regina approached me to study Hope. "What's wrong with her? Did you try feeding her?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Aiye, she must have colic."

"Oh no," Regina groaned. "That's the worst case, other than being cursed. Here." Regina held her palm over Hope's stomach and concentrated, with her fingers splayed.

I flinched Hope back away from Regina. "Be careful with her," I warned.

"I'm just trying to soothe her stomach." Regina retorted. She cut me a dirty look, probably for not displaying trust in her. "It's not like I would hurt your baby."

I allowed her to gently touch Hope's belly. After a few moments, Regina shook her head. "My magic isn't working here."

Hope grunted and cried a bit louder. I tenderly kissed Hope's head. Regina reached her palms out for Hope. "Do you mind if I hold her? I'm sure I can try to soothe her. I've raised a child before."

I passed my daughter to Regina. Hope writhed uncomfortably as Regina hushed her and patted her backside. Hope kept wailing. Regina cooed at her and placed her on her shoulder and walked back and forth in the living area. "I'm going on a limb here, but I'm pretty sure Hope here misses her mother."

I was certain that Regina was right.

Emma

I couldn't believe that I had given into Killian, and slept with him so easily. I had not planned on that happening. I had feelings for him, and those emotions took over me. With Killian, I couldn't control myself. Although I hated to lose control. What worried me the most, was that he had power over my heart, and it was so easy to melt into his arms when he was with me. Part of me wanted to not call him, and hope that he would get the hint. But the other part of my heart wanted to call him.

I sat at my island counter in the kitchen, perched on a stool, and stared at my cell phone. I had entered Killian Jones into my contacts. I picked up my coffee cup and took a long sip. My boss hadn't called me with details yet on my new case, I only knew I would start one today. I couldn't stop thinking about Killian. Of how he kissed me and held me in bed, cuddling me in his arms. It was the best feeling I had had in a long time. It was comforting and I couldn't help but think that I could get used to it. He wanted to see me again, and the truth was that I wanted to be with him again too.

I held my phone in my hand and clicked the button on Killian's name. I started to text him:

Hey it's Emma. Just wanted to say something to you. If you're home you can come over.

I clicked SEND and waited for about five minutes. But I received no response. I exhaled, irritated at myself. I never did this; the needy girl who didn't even wait two hours after a guy left her apartment. You're pathetic Emma, I told myself. Don't do this to yourself.

I sighed and checked my phone screen again. No text back yet. What was happening to me? I was diving in head first into this which I hadn't even intended to do. What was he doing to my heart? Was I really falling this hard for him? There was something else other than how gorgeous he was, or how his dazzling smile made my body feel hot. The way he made me tremble and lose all nerve and all willpower…

Screw it, I told myself. What if he thinks that I'm not interested anymore?

I made a decision. I hoped off my stool, and went to my bathroom mirror. I wanted to go for the natural look. I put on some black mascara and clear lip gloss. I threw my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed my red jacket. My armor. Although with Killian, it was a given that my armor with him was shattering. I caved in with him without even thinking.

I had seen the hurt and rejection in his eyes this morning when I brushed him off. I had to face it; I didn't want to lose him. I had tried to push him away only to protect myself, telling myself to not fall for him anymore. But I needed to reassure him I didn't mean to reject him.

I needed to apologize to him.

I grabbed my phone and checked it. No messages. Dammit Killian, what have you done to me? I thought. I opened my front door and headed towards his apartment door. I already knew which one he lived in.

I could hear a baby crying loudly and as I stepped closer to his door, I realized that the infant crying came from inside of his apartment. I frowned at the confusion. Why would a baby be in his place? I checked the apartment number. Was I at the wrong door? Against my better judgment, I knocked on the front door.

I heard footsteps approaching, and the front door opened, revealing Killian's excited yet perplexed expressions. He arched an eyebrow. He smiled nervously, obviously caught off guard.

"Emma," he said. He seemed relieved but there was something in his expression that I didn't like.

I frowned, puzzled. "Killian why is there a baby crying in your apartment?" I glanced behind him. There were quite a lot of people inside. A woman holding the screeching baby; a young boy around my age; an older woman maybe a few years older than me and another man—wait, I recognized him.

Killian glanced over his shoulder and then looked deep into my eyes. "Emma I can explain all this." he said, pleading with me to not run away from him, which I was about to.

I widened my eyes and whispered, "Who are they?" I paused. I couldn't see anyone behind him now. "What is going on, Killian?" I asked in a warning tone as I held up a finger and pointed inside his apartment.

He licked his lips and furrowed his brow as he averted his eyes. He seemed guilty of something, which screamed "liar" to me. I could tell that he had been hiding things from me.

I parted my lips to say what I thought, but he stepped closer to me and said, "They…are people that I am living with."

"Don't lie to me," I whispered. I hardened my eyes and clenched my jaw.

Defeat washed over his face. He seemed gutted that whatever I had walked in on, was not a good thing for me to know about.

"I'm sorry Love, I just…they are my family."

I couldn't breathe. I stared at him, wondering why he hadn't mentioned them. I looked over his shoulder again. The baby was still crying. Things clicked in my mind. "Is that baby…yours?" I asked, my voice still above a whisper.

He frowned and averted his eyes and then met mine boldly. "Yes."

I flinched and took a step back, desperately trying to figure him out. Had he been lying to me this whole time?

His hand touched mine before I could react. He said with panic in his voice, "Please Emma, I was going to tell you about her, about my family when I saw you again, I swear."

My throat dried up. There was a lump in my throat. I glanced over his shoulder and pressed my lips together firmly. Killian had a fearful expression as he stared at me. I sighed. My mind was spinning. "I knew something was off," I whispered.

His hand caught mine and he held it. "Look, I have a baby, yes, but I am not with anyone else, I promise you Emma."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. I was angry now. I felt like a fool. I wanted to know if he was telling the truth. Sadly, I still cared and although I was ready to turn around and leave him and shut him out, I needed to know more. "Then why didn't you tell me about your family?"

His mouth hung open as he tried to speak but he couldn't manage to choose a word to begin with.

I stepped in past him into the entryway, feeling entitled to do so. We were technically seeing each other so I didn't feel I was intruding. Plus I was fuming.

The family that he claimed them to be, all froze and stared at me. Their expressions were a cross between shock, relief and mostly curiosity. My eyes fell on the baby in a tall, dark haired woman's arms. The dark haired woman managed a small smile, as innocent as it seemed, it was strange to me that she was beautiful and around Killian's age, I assumed.

Killian was right behind me. He said, "Everyone, this is Emma."

Everyone said "Hi Emma," in return. There was a small boy too, with light hair, about three years old or so.

I locked eyes with the older man, with blue eyes. It was him. From the bar. "You. The man from the Fat Olives bar," I said. The creep who had hit on me.

The blue-eyed man didn't respond.

I slowly turned to look at Kilian, feeling disgusted. "You have a family?" I whispered to him.

"Emma, I'm so sorry you had to meet them this way, this is not the way I intended this to go," Killian said, honesty and sincerity in his eyes. He looked horrified as he searched my eyes. He took a few steps towards me and said softly, "Please forgive me."

I looked at the dark haired woman with the baby again. She tried to smile endearingly but there was something about her that didn't seem right. Probably that she was holding Kilian's baby and she was beautiful. The baby girl, (I guessed because of the pink bonnet and blanket) was staring at me, wide eyed, not crying anymore. She had to be no more than a week old. She was so alert. It made me think of the baby I gave up. My stomach churned. A pang of guilt and sorrow shot through me.

I shook my head and turned to leave. I knew it was rude but this was too much to process. Was it jealousy, or shock, that he did have a family, I didn't know.

I marched towards my apartment. Killian pursued me. He said, "Emma please." He grabbed my hand when I didn't answer him. I reached my apartment door and whirled around as he held my hand. I yanked it back. "Let go of me." I snapped with a glower at him.

His eyes were full of regret and pain. He left his hand there, palm open. "Please, this is not what it looks like," he pointed back at his apartment.

I narrowed my eyes. "No I know exactly what this looks like, and it's obvious you've been lying to me this whole time." I said dryly.

He stepped closer to me until we were within a few inches of one another. "No, Emma, I swear to you I was not trying to hide them from you, I was waiting- "

"Then why didn't you tell me about them?" I stepped back out of his reach. My eyes were teary. "Why did you lie and say you had no family? Obviously with a newborn, you've been with someone not too long ago."

"I'm not," he said firmly. "Just you." Honesty was written all over his face.

I paused. Angry boiled within me, as well as pain over all of this that he had hidden.

"You should have told me everything, Killian. No matter what. You wanted to be with me, yet you sat there and lied to me saying you were alone. An orphan." I knew he had been hiding something but I didn't push it, thinking he had a lot of pain in his past with his wife or girlfriend, and his parents.

He didn't respond. I had caught him with that last comment. His face fell mournfully. "It is not as it seems, it is not like that at all. Please, can we just talk about this rationally?" He waved his only hand towards my apartment. His eyes were begging me to give him that chance.

"Really?" I said sardonically. I was fuming though, and only could process that he had lied to me. "Really, Killian….a baby?" I swallowed hard, my throat closing up. "You didn't bother to tell me that oh, by the way, I have a newborn daughter?" I said with my hands in the air, my voice shakier than I wanted. I sighed and then glared at him. I hated that he could derive so much emotion out of me.

"I was going to tell you as I've said, I didn't mean to keep this from you. There has been a lot that has happened, and I just couldn't find the right timing…"

"But you did keep it from me," I said in a low, stern voice. How had he managed to keep this under wraps? "That does matter. Why would you not tell me with all of that time we spent?" I paused and shook my head slowly.

He looked heavenward as if unable to think of anything to say.

I let out a long breath. "I just need to be away from you right now." I put up my palms.

"Please Emma don't do this," he said, as his hand caught mine again. He moved directly in front of me. His eyes were a little teary, as were mine. "Let me tell you everything." He whispered. He was trying so hard to tell me the truth, whatever it was.

I moved my hand out of his grasp. I stared at him. He seemed like his heart had just broken in two halves. I felt mine was as well. I couldn't trust him now, although I really wanted to.

"This is just too much right now for me Killian," I said sadly. "You've obviously got issues going on," I waved a hand towards his apartment door, "And so do I." I turned around to open my front door.

"Emma I beg of you, please hear me out!" He pleaded, his voice full of emotion and panic. I looked back at him. He looked crushed, like he was in pain. Just like I felt. I was so confused and so tired of being lied to, yet at the same time, I knew he wanted to explain everything and I should hear what he had to say. But then why didn't he before? It made me wonder what else he was hiding. What I saw had to sink in. I wanted to know who those friendly faces were, know his daughter, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just wanted to get away from all of this. It was overwhelming. How could I date him now, knowing he hid things from me? I wasn't ready to be involved with all of this.

I backed away so that I could open my front door. I held his gaze and whispered, "You could have told me before. Because now it just feels like a lie."

I quickly entered my apartment, and then shut the door before he could react.

Playlist

Wait For Me – Theory of a Deadman

Lullaby – Nickelback

Wasted Time – Fuel

Not Meant To be – Theory of a Deadman

Pieces – Rob Thomas

On Bended Knee – Boyz II Men

Breathe No More - Evanescance


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 10

Killian

I had never imagined that Emma would come to find me after two hours of being with her. It surprised me how interested she seemed to be in me, Now that she had seen our family, my fear was that I blew it with her. The pain of betrayal and disappointment that was in her eyes when I chased after her made my chest ache with agony. I exhaled as I made my way to my apartment door and entered. I could still hear Hope crying.

I closed the front door behind me and was greeted by everyone's looks of dismay and sympathy. Regina was still holding Hope, who wailed like she was in pain.

I frowned and reached for my daughter. Regina placed her in the cradle of my arms. I murmured to hope, "It's alright little love, you'll see." I bounced her gently. She gazed up at me and burst into another set of cries.

Snow said, "I take it Emma's upset?"

I nodded at Snow and furrowed my brow. "She didn't want to hear anything I had to say. I'll give her time to cool off. But at the moment, I'm really worried about Hope."

"As soon as Hope saw Mom, she stopped crying and didn't stop staring at her," said Henry. He was seated on one of the sofas next to David. "I stand by my previous theory."

"Henry is probably right. Hope seems to be in pain though," said Regina. "Nothing is soothing her. I say we take her to a pediatrician." She shrugged. "Although it's Saturday."

"I don't think we should wait," said Snow. "I'm sure Hope recognized Emma, but I also think Regina's right. She has something wrong with her." She was managing to smile but her eyes were full of trepidation.

Hope continued to wiggle in my arms and stretch out. Her face was red and her strangled sobs grew louder. I sighed. "Shall we take her to the hospital, just in case whatever is bothering Hope is serious?"

Regina replied, "Yes, the ED I would say. It could be something from our supernatural world, you never know. I could say we should take her to Emma but I doubt Emma would want to help at this point. Unless you want to hurry up and convince your wife of who we are, I'm thinking we should head to the ED." She said as she nodded once at me.

I kissed Hope's forehead. "We're going to help you get better," I whispered to her. Her cries made me nervous and I wished there was a way I could tell Emma right away the truth, then perhaps she could help Hope. I walked over to Snow and moved Hope towards her so she would hold her. Snow cradled her in her arms with an optimistic grin.

"Neal had this too, but he didn't cry like this." Snow said. She sat on a sofa and laid Hope down on the sofa next to her, keeping her hands on either side of my baby. Hope whined and shrieked harder. Snow rubbed her stomach soothingly but Hope didn't desist in her crying.

David fetched a bottle and offered it to Hope, holding the nipple next to hope's mouth but Hope moved her mouth away. "Here Hope," David said.

"Poor thing," Said Henry empathetically as he watched his sister wriggle in Snows arms.

I felt immediacy to speak to Emma. Even if she pushed me away, I couldn't waste any more time. I was scared for my daughter just in case she was in real agony. I knew nothing about babies. But if Regina and Snow couldn't soothe her then something was very wrong. Even if colic was painful and hard to remedy, I still couldn't stand to watch Hope cry. What was worse was that I couldn't even soothe her. No one could in this room.

Regina paced closer to Snow to observe them. Snow had Hope over her shoulder and patted her back, but Hope wasn't appeased. She looked around the room and moved her little fists around her face, clearly not comfortable. Her teary eyes roamed around. Almost as if searching for Emma.

I felt useless. "So shall we take Hope to the ED?" I suggested.

Snow nodded. "I hate to do that, but we've tried everything else."

Regina lifted an eyebrow at me.

David said, "I will stay here with Neal if you four want to go."

I managed courage within and turned to the front door. "I'm going to go speak to Emma. I could give her more time to calm down, but I have a feeling that may not happen."

"We will wait for you," said Snow. "I'll keep trying to soothe Hope but if she doesn't in another half hour or so, I think we should just take her to the ED." She looked at me solemnly.

"Alright. Time to face Emma. I have my phone on me." I pulled my cellphone out of my jacket pocket, as I left the apartment.

The small screen on the closed phone indicated that I had a text message. I opened it. I had a text from an unknown phone number and it was no doubt from Emma. Her text said that I could go to her home. It was from earlier, before she came over for a surprise visit.

I headed for her front door and knocked on it. I waited for about ten seconds and knocked again. Still no response. I waited and then knocked again. When the door didn't open, I said aloud, "Emma? Emma please open the door, I need to speak to you."

I waited about two minutes and sighed, realizing she wasn't going to answer. If she was even inside. I opened my phone and hit the reply button. I texted her with my one hand:

Emma. Im so sorry that I didn't tell you about my family. I want to explain everything if you would please let me.

I hit send and waited for about five minutes or so. I leaned against the wall near her front door, but she still didn't answer her door or her phone.

I could hear Hope wailing from here. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, wishing Emma would talk to me. After another few long minutes, my phone buzzed. I held it up in delight. It was from the same phone number that was Emma's:

I dont want to see you.

My eyes teared up. I hit reply and texted:

I beg you, please Emma. I care about you so much. If you only know the truth…please give me this last chance.

I stared at my phone screen and then her front door. At least she was responding.

I had waited about ten minutes. I added her phone number under the name Emma Swan, wanting to tack on Jones, after Swan but I didnt. I thought about the way her eyes had teared up when she looked at me after she had seen our family in my apartment. The way she whirled around and ran away from me. But I had been through this before with her. I couldn't be patient anymore. Persistence was key with Emma.

My phone buzzed in my hand again. I inhaled sharply in excitement, as I read her text:

Fine. Meet me downstairs. Im in my car.

I hurried to the elevator as relief washed over me. I was optimistic that I had another shot at this. It shocked me that she was willing to talk to me.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and I raced outside the entrance doors, and made my way down the sidewalk. I walked to the left and ran down to the spot along the street, just outside of the apartment building where she always parked her Bug. When I saw it I exhaled, feeling blissful that she hadn't shoved me away again.

She was sitting in the driver's side, glaring out at the front windshield with her hands on the wheel, ready to go.

I walked to the passenger's side and opened the door. I slid in and looked at her. Her eyes were red. She had been crying. I had to refrain from wrapping my arms around her like I always had in the past. I couldn't breathe for a second at the sight of her. The turmoil she had been through recently, and what she must be feeling from realizing I hid a lot from her. I swallowed hard as she started the car and drove down the street and hung a left, the way she had riven us last time we went out on our first date.

Her expression was stone cold. She didn't look at me or so much as acknowledge that I was inside of her car.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I asked in a gentle voice. I tried to catch her eye but she stared straight ahead as if ignoring me.

She drove in silence. I started to wonder why she invited me into her car in the first place.

When I gave her long enough to respond, I said softly, "Emma. Please forgive me. I swear I was planning on telling you about them. I regret that I didn't tell you before this. But I wasn't in any way trying to lie to you."

She didn't reply. She guided the car to an empty parking lot in front of the park we parked at on our first drive together. That night she kissed me. We were parked under a line of full maple trees. Our view was of the vast green trimmed grass and the canopy of green trees, acting as a roof top of leaves. She killed the engine and yanked the keys out. She got out and shut the car door and looked at me earnestly. "Follow me. And then we can talk." Her tone was low and crisp. I felt she was still fuming at me.

I walked beside her anyway. She led us to a lonely bench that faced a circle of a bed of snapdragons and lilies and other colorful flowers. She plopped down in the stone bench and stared at the flowers. Her expression was grim and cold.

I sat beside her, closer than I should but she didn't seem to mind. When she didn't begin the awkward, serious conversation, I whispered, "Emma I know I hurt you." I paused and took in her beautiful face, her light eyes and the way she frowned at the flowers, not making eye contact with me.

The silence was disturbing. I exhaled, tired of this silent treatment. I turned to her and said, "Bloody hell, please just talk to me. I said I was sorry, I don't know what else to do to help you to forgive me."

She finally turned her head and looked at me. Her eyes were full of torment. She parted her lips to speak and swallowed hard before she spoke. "Do you have any idea what I've really been through? I've told you my history. My ex-boyfriend left me. He had lied to me and deserted me. I was deceived, after all of the trust I put in him. And now you hide things and expect me to just forgive you?" She threw her hand in the air. She glowered at me and sighed as if feeling badly for her outburst. She looked away and shook her head. She let out a long breath. "I don't need any more heartache Killian. I can't handle it." She stared at me, but this time her eyes were moist and softer. As if her fury had ebbed.

I wanted to reach out and pull her against me. I licked my lips and nodded and sad gravely, "I know Love." I slowly reached for her hand and stroked the front of it with my finger. She simply stared down at our hands.

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

She sniffled and looked in the other direction. She yanked her hand away and held up her head. "Then why the hell did you hide the fact that you have a baby? Parents? And….a son, or sister or whoever they were?"

I gazed at her until her eyes met mine.

She lifted her eyebrows to prompt me. "You wanted to explain, now's your chance Killian." Her expression hardened. "And this time, don't leave anything out. I need to know the truth. Were you just screwing me for fun, and have a wife somewhere?"

I sighed and shook my head. "You may not believe me. It is one of the reasons I haven't told you anything about them yet." I paused and gazed into her eyes. Hers were warm now and full of hope.

It was time to unload everything on her, but I was afraid she would run away again, but I had to chance it. I pursed my lips, choosing where to start. "Emma…this is difficult for me to explain so please listen to it all."

She dipped her chin and replied, "I'm listening."

I heaved a short sigh and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Look, I'm not going to make sense to you. But…I'm not with any other woman. Hope's mother was lost. But I believe I found her." I paused as her brows etched with confusion and then fury. I caught her hand in mine before she bolted way or yelled at me again. I continued, "I don't mean anyone else. You see, the couple you saw in my apartment, are my wife's parents. The young eighteen year old, is Henry, my wife's son. And Regina the dark haired woman that held my daughter, she's a friend of our family's. With all of that said, my wife…she lost her memories. She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know any of us." I stopped and took in her perplexed expression.

She blinked in shock and glanced away as she considered what I said. She locked gazes with me. "So…you're saying you're married but you're not with anyone but me? So you've split up, because she doesn't know who you are?" she assumed. She frowned and stared straight ahead, nonplussed.

This was it, the moment to tell her. I softly touched her arm and tenderly stroked it. She faced me, her eyes curious and uncertain all at once.

I nodded once. "My wife…is you."

She blinked in shock and inhaled sharply. Her mouth opened as she gawked at me incredulously. She exhaled sharply and looked down at the sidewalk in front of her. She didn't speak for awhile. She slowly shook her head and finally looked into my eyes.

"What makes you think we're married?" She stared at me oddly as if I offended her. "Killian, I know you've been through something traumatic. I get it, you want me to be yours and you want me to replace your wife but I can't. I'm not her."

I slowly shook my head. "I'll just be blunt Love. You've lost your memories of me. Of your parents, your son and our daughter. We came to find you and now that we have, I'm trying to gain your trust." I held her shoulder and looked deep in her eyes. She didn't say anything.

I took another leap of courage and whispered, "Something evil stole your memories of who you are. That you have a happy life with me. That you are not an orphan after all. Because you found your parents." I paused and studied her stunned face. I went on: "Your son you gave up for adoption eighteen years ago, Henry, found you years ago. Regina had adopted him. You and I met and we fell in love."

She had a look of shock on her face. She stared at me in fear and confusion. I waited for her to respond. After a long, brittle silence, she let out a short sigh and blinked her eyes wildly as if waking up from a nightmare. She looked away and then at me, flummoxed. She whispered, "You expect me to believe that? You're crazy. Not me."

I closed my eyes for a second and exhaled. "No, Emma, you just don't remember."

"How in the hell is that possible?" She said under her breath. She glared at me and pointed her finger at herself. "I'm eighteen. There's no way all of that happened."

"Yes. There is." I reached for her hand and lifted it and closed my fingers around her fingers. I said lovingly, "Something took you from me. It stole you and dropped you here, in the past. And I found you. Please believe me, it's true, Love."

She retracted her head back as if I had bit her and yanked her hand away. "You're insane. Do you know how crazy you sound? You've got a fantasy about me, and now, its bleeding into your reality of who I am. I'm half your age and I only had one child I gave up."

"No, it is reality. Look at me, use your superhero powers, and tell me if I'm lying."

She shook her head in disbelief. Her widened eyes explored my face. She clenched her jaw. "But that's impossible Killian," she whispered. "Even if you believe it. It isn't true."

My eyes teared up. I was losing her. I knew this would be very difficult. "Why would I risk telling you this if I was about to lose you? And about to gain your trust?"

"Which you lost my trust already." She said harshly. Her expression was hard.

"Please Emma." I pleaded with my eyes. She leaned away from me. I couldn't bear to lose her again. I murmured, "You're my wife and that's the truth."

"You need psychiatric help. And I need you to leave me alone," she said, her eyes icy and wild with fear. She stood up.

"If you don't believe me, ask anyone in that apartment room upstairs. They will tell you the exact same things as I have." I pointed in the direction of our apartment building.

She stared at me with uncertainty. She sighed and swallowed hard. She faced me and held my gaze. She seemed worried, but she also seemed interested. She averted her gaze for a moment as if considering this, and shook her head slowly. She whispered, "I want to trust you Killian. I really do want to believe this story. But I can't." She lifted up a shoulder apologetically.

I shook my head in frustration. "It doesn't make sense to you because you don't believe it. That's the key. If you believe in what I'm telling you, you will remember."

She narrowed her eyes with a careful once over as if searching me for more answers. She frowned and folded her arms. "How can I?" she asked dubiously.

I held up my palm to stop her if she walked away. I had the benefit on my side that she was listening to me. "Alright Love, ask me things about you that no one would know if they didn't know you."

She arched an eyebrow and let out an unsteady breath. "Fine. What one item was discovered with me when I was a baby and abandoned by my parents?"

"It was a white blanket, with purple crocheted letters that spelled out Emma."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Okay. Didn't see that coming." She took a step forward and searched my eyes as if ensuring herself that I was not lying about any of this. She whispered, "I have a keychain with a swan on it. How did I get it?"

"Your ex-boyfriend, Neal, he stole it for you." I said gravely.

She raised her eyebrows, stunned. "Okay, this is creeping me out, but I'll ask you another question." She lifted her chin almost proudly. "How did I obtain my last name, Swan?"

"You ran away from one of your foster homes as a little girl. You had a book about the Ugly Duckling and you chose the name swan when your friend encouraged you to turn yourself in." I had the pleasure of watching her swallow hard. Her eyes expanded. She looked away, baffled.

"How in the hell would you know all this? Really?" she whispered as she took a couple steps toward me.

"Told you Love, I know you," I said tenderly. I lifted an eyebrow. "You can keep asking me questions all day, whatever jogs your memory Swan."

She cracked a small smile and then her face straightened. "Okay fine. I'll play again. This one is very tricky. Who was the person that helped me to become who I am with my profession now?"

"Her name was Cleo Fox."

Her eyes were warm now as she gawked up at me in disbelief. "Why do I wear a red leather jacket?"

"Because you consider it your armor. It keeps your emotions at bay and keeps you strong." I whispered. I wanted to kiss her. I knew I was shocking the hell out of her.

She closed her eyes in acknowledgment. "Final one and if you get this one, I'll try my best to believe your delusional story." She tilted her head back confidently. "How did I obtain my yellow bug?"

I sighed, confident that I had her after all. "You stole it and your ex boyfriend Neal Cassidy was inside of it, he had stolen it too. You ended up with it. Do you believe me now, Swan?"

She stood in amazement, her lips parted. She was amazed. She moved her lips to speak but nothing came out. She was caught off guard. After a precious moment of glee that I felt from the triumph of passing her quiz, I smirked and murmured, "Told you, I now you quite well."

"There is no way you could have known all that personal stuff unless you…researched it." She trailed off, knowing there was no other way to know these facts.

"No, I didn't research anything. Your name is Emma Swan-Jones now. I have a photo to prove it." I pulled out the glossy picture of her and I and handed it to her.

She took in a sharp breath and ogled at it. She slowly lifted her eyes to me and slowly shook her head at me. She pressed her lips together and dropped her perplexed gaze to the wedding photo. Her finger traced all over it. "That is me." She looked up at me and I knew she believed me now. I nodded once. "Told you the truth Swan."

"This can't be…" she whispered as she studied the photo again closer this time.

"But it is. We have to help you to remember Love." I reached out and stroked her hair and moved it behind her ear. She looked up at me. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"How…?" she whispered.

"We don't know that, but I am here for you. To help you remember." I said. I caressed her cheek with my fingers, hoping she would respond.

Her eyes trailed up to me from the photo in her trembling hand. Her eyes were glossy and red rimmed again. She exhaled quickly and whispered, "I just don't understand…This is when?"

"This was taken at our wedding, about a year and a half ago. I found you, and I can't lose your again, Love." I said with passion in my voice.

She gazed at me skeptically without speaking. I could tell she was weighing the facts, the timing, and all of the knowledge I had about her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I inched closer to her until our arms were almost touching. She admired the photo again and blinked rapidly. "I'm incredulous about this. About the future, us being from it. How the hell am I here, younger, and you're older." She waved the photo at me. I sensed she was still frightened of the entire revealed truth I had dropped on her.

"It's quite complicated. All we know is that you were kidnapped by something. A demon possibly."

She grimaced. "Demon?"

"Watched it take you from me. From Hope. We don't know why it left you here, in the past. Someone we know brought us here to find you."

She seemed petrified, yet still inquisitive. I was stunned that she was still standing here.

She blinked her glossy eyes and cleared her throat. "It's very hard to process this." She shook her head and looked up at me.

"I know it would be. But I'm here to help you, to comfort you…" I let my fingertips sweep over her elbow and then her arm. I rubbed her forearm and slid my fingers up her arm. She pulled away. I sighed, feeling crushed again. "You don't want this?" I gestured a finger between myself and her.

"Look, Killian, I'm going to need to let this sink in. I want it to be true, I do." She said as if confessing a deep secret. She held the picture and dropped her hand. She didn't offer it back to me.

"Really?" I asked, hopeful. It was significant that she wanted to believe.

"Just give me some time tonight, to let this sink in." She said under her breath. I detected something new in her eyes. Hope? Or love?

I lifted my head and closed my eyes, wanting to just embrace her and kiss her and everything to be alright. I felt a pang in my chest. My eyes stung but I wouldn't show how disappointed I was. I understood she needed to process what she had just learned. I averted my eyes to hers and nodded reluctantly. "Of course, Love. I'd wait until the end of time for you."

She held my gaze and slowly nodded. A flicker of a smile tickled the corners of her mouth. "You mind if I keep this?" she asked. She flourished the photo in her hand.

My heart skipped a beat. A beat of hope and confidence that she wasn't cutting our ties just yet. I dipped my chin downward. "Of course. But on one condition."

She raised her eyebrows in response.

I took another step toward her. She had to crane her neck to look up at me. I whispered, "That if I've scared you away, just tell me now. Or if you do still want me, please just tell me." I smoldered my eyes at her, hoping she would do what she usually did and kiss me. I waited for her to do it, or to reply.

A soft sweet smile flickered across her beautiful face. Her eyes seemed happier and not full of fear and anger anymore. "If I wasn't interested in you, I wouldn't have even brought you here." She waved the photo at me with a hint of a smile on her lips. She still seemed incredulous and her eyes were wary, but at least she was considering everything.

I smiled down at her. That was enough to satisfy me. I held her gaze and said, "Can I ask you a favor?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to give you a ride home, don't worry." A glint of sarcasm was in her eyes.

I smirked. "Thanks Love. But what I need is…if you wouldn't mind helping me with Hope for a bit right now?"

I was still afraid for our daughter, and I still planned to take her to the hospital but I wished to avoid that if I could.

"She won't stop crying. She's been inconsolable for…a day and all night. I wonder if you might…come hold her for me?" I asked humbly, knowing it was a long shot, especially after our serous conversation.

Realization dawned on her face. She stared at me contemplatively and said earnestly, "What's wrong with her?" her eyes were rounded with concern.

"I don't know. It may be colic. I was about to take her to the ED." I glanced back at her Bug. "I don't wish to do so though. I'm a bit nervous over her constant cries."

Worry crossed her face. "That's…pretty serious." She pressed her lips together thoughtfully, as if uncertain but delighted at the same time. A light smile spread across her lips. "I could try. I wouldn't want her to go to the hospital. It's no place for babies." Her tone was grim, but I could hear it in her tone that she seemed to care about Hope, if she would come over to a baby she didn't know (or remember), especially when she had just learned about Hope. The fact that she was willing to help Hope warmed my heart and encouraged me that perhaps Hope and I could help Emma remember.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 11

Emma

I followed Killian inside of his apartment. I usually didn't feel nervous meeting new people, but right now, I did. It blew my mind what Killian had unloaded on me. He really believed his story, which screamed "crazy" to me. But there was something in his eyes that kept me intrigued. As much as he had ruined my trust I had gradually began to build for him, I still wanted to know more about his tale about "my" family.

Killian held his hand open for me to enter first and then stood behind me as he closed the front door of his place. Hope was wailing and her little face was beat red. A woman with short brown hair and green eyes was holding her, sitting on the sofa. Her mouth opened as she gawked at me. Then her lips formed a brilliant smile. "Hi, Emma," she said, as out of breath. She was rubbing the baby's back and bouncing her, but the baby wasn't satiated.

The man with light hair that had hit on me gaped at me also. An uncertain smile flickered on his face. He nodded at me in greeting.

The young boy, (well, my age that was-my-son, as far as Kilian was concerned) smiled at me with a lopsided grin. He slowly approached me and observed me carefully as he appeared to either want to hug me or shake my hand. He lifted his hand with a cautious, expectant expression. I took it and he shook it. His eyes ticked to Killian before he said, "Hi I'm Henry."

I smiled at him warmly. "Nice to meet you all." I said. The way everyone stared at me indicated that either they were pleased that Killian had a girlfriend, or that Killian's story was true.

I looked up at Killian and faced the woman with Hope. She said kindly to me, "Do you want to sit down Emma?" She gestured her hand at an empty place on the sofa next to her.

Killian touched the small of my back as if to usher me toward Hope. I was struggling to believe that they were my family. But something elusive in the vibes in this room were loving and welcoming and mostly, warm.

The woman with jet black hair, Regina I think it was, smiled at me with a formal kind of way. I wasn't sure who she was supposed to be in Killian's tale. "Welcome." Said Regina.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly. It was obvious they believed what Killian had said by the expectant expressions. The man and woman who Killian claimed to be my parents, exchanged a look of confusion. "I'm Snow," said the woman holding Hope. She had such a sweet bubby voice. I felt immediate comfort resonating from her. My "mother", as Killian would have it.

"This is my husband, David." Snow said as she glanced at the blue-eyed man. All I could think about was when he brushed my arm with his hand, and made a pass at me at Fat Olives.

I pursed my lips into a smile. "The one who flirted with me. I remember."

No one seemed surprised at that comment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was helping Killian. Nothing more." David said bashfully, with an ashamed look that crossed his face. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and ticked his gaze at Killian, then back at me. It made sense now.

I dipped my chin down at replied evenly, "No harm done."

Killian's hand settled on my side. I realized that he probably thought that I was his already. It made me want to shake it off, but it also excited me at the same time. I let him guide me over to unhappy Hope. She was still crying as Snow hushed her with soothing whispers as she rocked her in her arms.

"Emma came to see what she can do with helping me with Hope's rather frightening condition," Killian looked down at his daughter. His eyes seemed softer yet full of worry. His brow creased as he gazed at Hope. It did something to my chest. My heart sank, and I immediately felt badly for Killian, and for Hope.

I said, "I can't promise anything. Never held a baby before."

Immediately, Hope stopped crying as she looked at me directly. There were tears in her eyes. She seemed astonished. I gazed back at her and smiled a little bit. She was a beautiful baby. I could see Killian in her features. I wondered if the mother really was dead or in a nut house, or if she had left him. Or, as uncanny as the notion was, perhaps I really was who he claimed.

"Hi there hope," I murmured to the baby.

She still didn't cry.

"Do you want to hold her?" Snow asked me with a brilliant grin.

I looked up at Killian, who was behind me with a proud smile on his face. I nodded and sat down next to Snow. I held my palms open, and Snow gradually placed the baby in my arms. Hope was so light and so little. I felt like I may hurt her. I pulled her to my chest slowly and cradled her awkwardly. Hope and I were holding each other's gazes. She cooed and then a wondrous thing happened. She smiled up at me. I gawked at her, amazed that a newborn liked me.

"Wow…" Henry said.

I heard Killian sigh.

Snow stood up and Killian took her place and sat next to me, close enough so our arms were touching. I glanced up at Killian. He was smirking down at me. I could see love in his eyes for me, because he held my gaze a few more seconds than he should. It weirded me out, but I also felt at peace with it. I smiled down at Hope and whispered, "Hi there."

She moved her arm against my chest and continued to stare at me. It was difficult to believe that I was the one who could pacify her. She seemed absolutely fine.

"She hasn't stopped crying until now," Snow said in awe. She exhaled with a light, relieved laugh.

Killian's hand rubbed my back. "She likes you, Love. It's like magic," he said softly as he admired his daughter.

"We'll leave you alone," David said. They all filed towards the apartment door with wondrous glances in our direction.

Snow ushered a little boy towards the front door. He cried, "Emma!" He ran toward me and threw his arms around me.

I gasped and stared at the little boy, stunned that he knew my name and spoke to me as if he knew me. I gawked up at Killian who had a knowing look in his eyes.

"This is Neal," Killian said with a gentle stroke of his hand on my side. He was holding me to him now with one arm. So many confusing emotions blended inside of me.

I said, "Hi Neal."

He was grinning at me as if he missed me.

This was eerie, but also amazing. Neal hugged me and then followed Snow and the others.

Snow reached for Neal's hand and said, "Come on Neal we're going out for ice cream."

Once the family left I gawked up at Killian, unable to put into words how incredulous, yet curious I felt.

Hope was still silent.

Killian flashed me another crooked smirk, seeming like he was gloating. "I told you Love," he said gently as he held my waist, his arm securely around my waist. I swallowed hard. I felt a deep, strong emotion for him within, but was not certain what it was or how to react to it. It was evident I was still attracted to him, and becoming less and less angry with him for hiding all of this from me.

Hope yawned and looked up at Killian, then at me again. She cooed and smiled at me and wiggled contently.

I shook my head, astounded, as I met Killian's eyes. "How can this be?" I whispered. I held Hope closer to my chest and supported her head in the crook of my arm. She nestled her head against my breast and closed her eyes, blinking up at me as if to ensure that I was still there.

Killian whispered in my ear, "Because. She knows you." His hand ran up to my arm. He cuddled me to him. It felt awkward and a little invasive, but for some uncanny reason, I enjoyed his touch. It felt like every time he touched me, I felt more alive. I should get up and leave, which would be my first instinct, but I didn't. What surprised me other than Hope falling asleep in my arms, was that the child, Neal, knew me and I had just met him.

"Neal?" I shifted my eyes to the door and looked up at Killian. I shrugged and shook my head in question.

Killian nodded once. "Your parents, they…named him."

I realized it was after my ex. I didn't know what to say. I stared down at Hope. I was confounded. What else could explain all of these coincidences?

"I know this is quite a bit to take in, Love." Killian murmured in my ear, "I think she's cured. I told you, you have the touch. I knew you would be the one to soothe her." His hand caressed my back slowly, as if it was normal and comfortable to him. As if everything between us was right. I searched his eyes and after a few moments, I whispered, "Is it really true? That she's ….mine?" I started to think he was right, as wild and impossible as it was. Hope did seem familiar with me. It was evident that no one could ease her, and she hadn't made a whimper since I sat down next to her.

That had to mean something. I thought Killian had been leading me on and lying to me. But now, I wasn't sure that this was his insane fantasy anymore. What if he was telling me the truth? He certainly believed it.

He nodded gravely. "How else would you be the one to calm her down Love? She has not slept in hours, and she is never quiet. This is the first time I've not heard her cry." He was amazed himself. Wonder filled his eyes as he looked at me with adoration. He seemed just as stumped.

I smiled a little at him and looked down at Hope again. After a while I whispered, "So…if this is true…which I'm not sure I believe yet, but…could you prove it, if I were to ask you something?" I stared at him earnestly.

"Anything," he said lovingly. His gaze was intense. He held me closer affectionately to his chest with his only arm. I was uncomfortable now. I swallowed hard and gazed down at the tranquil baby in my arms. It felt natural and it even comforted me to hold her. She was asleep. This was a little too perfect. Things like this didn't just happen.

I searched his eyes. "Can I ask a favor? Because I'm still having a hard time believing this. That Hope is my daughter." I said, still incredulous that Hope was still peaceful as if nothing was wrong with her.

Killian nodded.

I let out a shaky breath. "If she's ours, then one thing will undoubtedly made me believe this is true." I glanced down at Hope and then looked at Killian. I felt badly for asking this net question, but it would be enough proof to allow me to have no doubt in what Killian had claimed about me. "What would you say to a maternity test?"

Confusion crossed his face, but his eyes dropped down to Hope, then back at me with certainty. "Aiye, if you need that to believe then I will allow it."

I parted my lips, astonished that he had just agreed to the ultimate test. I was stumped that the answer was probably that I was Hope's mother, or else Killian would have protested. I lifted my fingers to stroke hope's hair. She nuzzled her face into my chest and stilled. I smiled up at Killian and nodded with a small smile. I whispered to him, "The process is painless. It's just a swab in the inside of her cheek and mine."

He didn't seem the least bit intimidated by my request to go through with the maternity test. He stared down at his baby. "You have a mother's touch," he murmured.

His eyes were intent as he lifted his eyes to me. His lips inched closer to mine. It felt invasive that he was about to kiss me, but for some reason I wanted it. His lips slowly and gingerly touched mine. I closed my eyes and stayed still as his lips caressed mine again. His mouth opened tenderly around my upper lip. I looked up at him as he gazed into my eyes. He moved his lips to mine again and this time, he opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side. He was persistent, given that I had asked for space today. He kissed me hungrily and slid his tongue into my mouth. I felt need and desire blossoming in my belly. Adrenaline kicked in and I moaned softly as he kissed me deeper. His lips grazed over my cheek, his mouth brushing against my jaw. He whispered, "I want you."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. He smirked and kissed me again, his tongue running over my bottom lip. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply as I felt my stomach to flips. He had awakened that same feeling of desire within me. The same as I had last night. His hand held the back of my head as he kissed me harder. I breathed hard as he kissed under my chin. I wanted him too. He moved his head back and caressed my cheek with his fingers. He smiled at me and then eagerly kissed me again. He groaned softly as I parted my lips and kissed him slowly. His fingers dug into the hair behind my head. He was breathing hard.

I stopped the kiss and sighed, realizing how much I wanted this man. I should just listen to my first instinct and not trust him. As much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, I really wanted to be with Killian. Every time he touched me or kissed me, I felt aroused and I felt safe. I craved his touch and his kisses. It scared me also.

I whispered, "We should stop." I licked my lips and averted my eyes down to Hope. She squinted her eyes up at me and then fell back asleep.

Killian murmured, "How can you explain this?" He raised an eyebrow at me expectantly, and dropped his eyes at Hope. He nodded. "I think you know it, Love."

I shook my head slowly. "But this doesn't prove anything."

"You know that I am not lying." His fingers brushed my cheek softly. "You also know that I would be willing to allow anyone that was in this apartment earlier, answer any questions you may have. Course it would be easier if you would just believe me."

I exhaled and gave him another incredulous look. "How can I?" I shrugged.

"If you need solid proof, then let's do the maternity test. I can order the test to be mailed here." His earnest eyes drilled into me. If he believed this, then maybe there was a possibility it could be true, but how? Unless I really lost my memories. It was ridiculous to entertain this story, but I still wanted proof, as silly as it may seem. "Then you shall find out at least that you are her mother." He said warmly, as he stared into my eyes.

I didn't respond as I watched Hope sleep. I shook my head in bewilderment. "That's what I want to know," I whispered up at Killian. He seemed like he already knew the answer, because there still was no sign that he was lying. I wondered if his family entertained his delusions. Was he mentally ill? Did he truly think that I was his wife and this was our child? I couldn't believe it. There was no such thing as time travel. If I was the only one able to pacify Hope, then perhaps it was only because Hope missed her mother. I had a feeling that this maternity test would prove that this was an idyllic aberration on his part.

I leaned back into the sofa and leaned into Killian. I wished the attraction to him would dissipate, but it kept me allured.

He sighed in pleasure and rubbed my upper arm up and down with his hand. He held me against him. A satisfied, relieved smile touched his lips. "You're amazing Swan," he said as he averted his eyes to his peaceful daughter.

"Well it seems you may not have to take her to the ED after all," I whispered. I looked down at the placid baby in my arms.

It made me happy that I was able to comfort Hope. As freaked out as I was of all of this, and against my better judgment to hand him back his daughter, I felt like I should give him another chance and give him the benefit of the doubt. I also wanted to help Hope, and as ridiculous as it was, I wanted to be with Killian, which made me question my own sanity. I could tell he was in love with me, which strangely comforted me.

Killian turned to me with an earnest look in his eyes. He seemed pensive. "Emma…there is something else I should tell you. Before you find out from elsewhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "There's more?" I figured that all of the secrets had been divulged. Apparently I was mistaken.

He nodded gravely. "Aiye." He glanced down at the baby's basinet. I gingerly leaned down and placed Hope in it on her back. She stirred, and then fell back asleep with a tranquil sigh.

I turned to Killian and prompted him with a lift of my eyebrow.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He was building this up, which made me stiffen.

"This will not be easy to say, but you've told me to come clean." He said. He had a morose look in his eyes, but he also appeared determined.

"Just be blunt. Get it all out," I replied.

"Alright. There is more about you, about me. About all of this." His eyes wandered around the living room that we sat in. His hand rested on my elbow. He took a deep breath. "You are special. You're what is known as a Savior. You have the gift that saved all of us, from curses."

I frowned and moved my head back a bit as I stared at him in confusion. "Gift of what?"

He lowered his chin as if about to confess a sin. He whispered, "Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Which is Snow and David." He paused to gage my reaction.

I gawked at him, positive now that he was insane. "Kilian. What are you doing?" I whispered. I slowly shook my head. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm not bloody crazy. You have magi. Magic exists. And I'm…"

I gave him a weird look, afraid of him. I leaned back, out of his grasp. I shook off his hand. "You're what?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm known as Captain Hook. I know this sounds insane. But it is true. It's how all of this is possible. Being thrown in the past." His eyes were soft and afraid somehow. "Whatever took you from us is evil. We need your help Emma. I need you to remember. To believe."

I swallowed hard and scooted back slowly. "Killian…I hope you don't believe this. Because I sure as hell don't." I was wrong. He really was crazy.

His hand gently rested on my left hand. He murmured, "Please believe me. Again, your parents, Regina, even Henry your son can tell you it is true."

I sat there, dumfounded. "Stay away from me." I said as I quickly ripped my hand out of his reach and got up from the sofa before he could react.

"Emma please, wait" he said zealously. "Let us prove this to you. Wait until they get back. They'll agree with me. We're here to get you, to take you back home. I wouldn't lie to you, not anymore." He rose to his feet.

I quickly stepped back and reached for the handle.

"Please!" he said as he followed me.

I put up my palm warningly. "I'm not sticking around for this. It's over, just leave me alone. I mean it." I hardened my eyes and clenched my jaw. His eyes were sorrowful. He frowned and slowly shook his head.

"You're my wife Emma. You know this all seems crazy yet it seems right. You know we all recognize you because we know you. Were all your family."

"My family is gone." I hurried out the front door before he could catch me. He had scared the shit out of me. I hoped he wasn't nuts, but clearly, he was long gone in his fantasy land. I had to get out of here, get out of this apartment complex. Before he could find me. As disappointed and sad as I felt, I knew I would get hurt again with Killian. Lies would have been better than this world he had made up. The only thing that I believed now was that something dreadful had happened with his wife, or something else. Perhaps he just had a mental condition, and he was trying to deal with this by creating this story that he clearly believed.

He was a creep, and he was dangerously insane. And I had fallen for him. But I would force myself out of this reverie that I could be happy with him again.

I quickly fled into my apartment, grabbed my wallet and my keys and raced out the door towards my car, before he could chase me. I had enough money to find another place to live. I could change my phone numbers. My mind was wild with fright and determination to escape him. Because he had stalked me and weaseled his way into my life and my affections. Not anymore, I wouldn't allow to be sucked into his incongruities. I felt sorry for him. And for that poor baby, Hope…

Playlist

This Love – Taylor Swift

Outside - Staind

Lithium – Evanescence

Lost In Paradise – Evanescence

Torn To Pieces – Pop Evil

Give Me A Sign – Breaking Benjamin


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally messed up chapter 5, but I fixed it now. So you can go back an actually read the real chapter 5!  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 12

In the past, Boston

Emma

My cellphone rang. I glanced down at the screen. It was Killian attempting to call me, but I ignored his call.

I couldn't do this anymore with Killian. I had wanted it to work out between us. I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, and I had tried to hear him out. He hadn't been lying to me, which frightened me more. After he started babbling on his fantasies about fairytales, I now believed that he was insane.

I drove my yellow bug down one of the roads in Boston that led me to the opposite side of the city, away from my apartment complex. I had already grabbed my small load of belongings that fit inside a box, which I had put in the backseat of my bug. I had to get out of Killian's life and his reach, because his condition was not healthy. How in the hell could I be a fairytale princess? And how could he be Captain Hook, just because he lost his hand? There was no way in hell that that kind couple, David and Snow, were my parents. And it made no sense that even if I did lose my memories of having a family, and have two children at my age.

The truth was, I really did like him. He seemed such a gentleman, although whatever trauma he had suffered from, it had affected him. I was still curious as to what had happened to his family and Hope's mother. What threw me off the most, was how willing he had been when I mentioned a maternity test. I was certain he would've prolonged it. As much as I had grown to care about him, I knew that this time, I would have to keep my distance.

I let out a shaky sigh as I steered my car to the outskirts of Boston. I was certain he would come looking for me, but it was a prominent city, and I could just start parking somewhere where my bug would be concealed. Like a parking garage, as much as I hated to do that.

I was frustrated with myself that I had allowed myself to fall for him. I sniffled, even more pissed at myself that my eyes were tearing up. I cut the engine of my bug and yanked out my keys. I grabbed my cellphone out of the console and slammed my door shut. I had arrived at another apartment complex with a gated community. It had high security, and could be more expensive, but I didn't mind paying extra for peace of mind. I would have left Boston already, but I had my job agency office here.

After I procured a new apartment, feeling productive that I was beginning another chapter of my life after this last failed one, I decided to go for a walk down to a nearby shaded park that I had seen on the way to my new home. I veered onto the path that circled the park and started to walk, which hopefully would ease my troubled mind. Even though I had ended it with Killian, I still felt heartbroken. The man needed psychological help, but I couldn't be the one for him to lean on, when I had emotional damage myself. Obviously I was weak right now. Why wasn't he in a nut house? I forced myself to stop crying over him, and also the torment of being abandoned by Neal; and being abandoned by my parents, whoever they were.

I thought about Hope again, wishing that I could help that poor baby.

My cellphone dinged, letting me know I had a text message. As I continued my brisk walk, I opened my phone and read the text from Killian:

'Please don't do this. What I told you is true.'

I didn't respond.

Obviously he wasn't going to let this go. But he couldn't do anything about it if I ignored his texts and calls.

I changed my pace to a jog, desperate to clear my head.

After about fifteen minutes, my phone dinged again. I slowed to a walk and opened my phone. Killian had texted me again. He didn't give up easily, but I expected that. I sighed and read his text:

'Please answer me. I wouldn't risk our relationship to by opening up to you. You know you sense something is off about of this. It's not a coincidence that my family knows you, just as I do.'

Killian sure texted a lot with one hand. I stopped in my tracks and pondered what he said. He was right, all of this was uncanny. The fact that hope and the little boy, Neal, seemed to know me was strange. And that Killian knew personal things about me that no one else did. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he was crazy. And I needed to stay away from him. Even if what he had just texted was right.

I sprinted down the winding concrete path, passing green shady oak trees and vast green grass, speckled with white lilies and white, blue, and pink snap dragons. I chose not to text Killian back.

After another hour or so, I stopped to take a break. I ran around the path towards my yellow bug in the parking lot. There was a vending machine displaying drinks and snacks. I fetched my wallet for my Visa, and scanned it in the machine and chose a bottle of water. I cracked it open and took a long drink. I sighed and twisted the cap back on, just as my cell phone rang, annoying me with my chime ringtone. I rolled my eyes and fished it out of my jeans pocket. I looked at the display case. It was from an unknown phone number. I ignored it and turned to the vending machine. I hadn't eaten anything all day, so I purchased a chocolate bar. I started to unwrap it, when my phone chimed again.

"What the hell?" I grumbled as I flipped open my phone again. This time, the caller was Killian. That was it. I would have to yell at him and demand that he leave me alone. Then change my phone number. I exhaled as I hit answer.

"I told you it's over, leave me alone!" I growled into the phone.

"Emma?" The light voice said. It sounded much like Killian's mother-in-law, Snow. Not that I knew her voice. She sounded frantic.

I frowned in confusion. "Yeah?" I said incredulously.

"Emma please don't hang up, I need to tell you something."

It was strange that Snow was using Killian's phone. Maybe his mother-in-law was bat shit crazy too.

I was intrigued enough not to hang up, so I replied, "What? Does Killian have you calling me to beg me back too?"

"No, listen, Killian…he's…" she sighed, her voice shaky. "He's in the ED. He's in a coma."

My heart leaped in my chest. I stopped breathing, with all the preposterous matters aside, I did want to hear Snow out. I was instantly worried. "What?" I gasped. "What happened?"

Snow was breathing hard. "We're not sure. But we think that…never mind. Please come to the ED at the hospital on this side of Boston."

"What do you mean never mind?" I retorted, irritated that she was withholding information now.

"We will explain when you get here."

"Really? You won't tell me now?"

"Emma please, we're worried. We don't know, we just found him outside of the apartment complex."

"Is he stable?"

"Yes, but it appears he hit his head and was knocked out. Or worse, we don't know much yet."

I started walking towards my car quickly. What could have happened to him? Did he fall and hit his head? Did he try and hurt himself? Did someone assault him? I eagerly slid into my car, tossing my candy bar and water on the passenger's seat and replied, "Okay. I'm on my way."

I slammed my door closed. Dammit. If he was hurt this badly, I had to ensure that he would be alright. I was too involved now to not go and see him, even if he was unconscious. Most of all, I wanted to know what Snow meant, because clearly, she knew something about what happened to Killian, and I needed to find out what she thought was going on with him.

I drove as fast as the speed limit would allow me, and reached for my chocolate bar on the passenger's seat, just as I saw something between the seats glistening. I ticked my eyes to the windshield to see where I was going and then looked at the piece of jewelry that I saw trapped between the console and the seat. I slid my hand and grabbed it. It was a ring. A wedding band, to be specific. I dropped the chocolate and checked to see I was still driving straight. I gawked at the wedding band again, and didn't breathe for a moment. It was a woman's wedding band. "The hell?" I whispered. Had Killian left this in here? Because it sure as hell couldn't be mine. Or was it. I slipped it on, just to see if it fit my wedding finger. It fit perfectly. I exhaled, feeling more confused than ever. What if this wasn't nonsense and his ludicrous tale was derived from the truth. What if I was the crazy one, or at least wrong. I had pushed him away for nothing. Perhaps if I was given the chance again, if he woke form his coma, I could give him another chance to explain this ring.

"Dammit Killian." I sped over the speed limit. I shook my head. The only explanation was that I was married to him, and I had somehow forgotten. Maybe I had smacked my head somewhere and was in a coma.

"I think you may be right," I whispered to myself, as if Killian was in the car with me.

It didn't make sense, but nothing else did either. Too many pieces to this puzzle added up to one thing; Killian was telling the truth.

Present year in Storybrooke

Chapter 2

"Who could have done this?" I whispered. I exchanged worried looks with Killian. "Who has it in for Regina that's here?"

Killian looked at me in alarm then back at David and Snow. "Was there blood?" Killian asked.

"Yes," David replied gravely. "Substantial injuries and deep cuts but we brought her to the ED."

"Supposedly she was alone," Snow added, her brows knitted together as she gazed at my daughter.

David looked at me as if he was most concerned about me. Probably due to my current post-natal situation. "We don't know how long she'd been out cold or why yet, but there was a broken vase on the floor net to her, shattered." Said David.

"And a wall mirror, it was shattered too," added Snow as she stepped toward us, her eyes holding mine.

I sighed and faced my husband. I said, "Really? This happened right when I'm bed-ridden and just gave birth?" I felt a strong immediacy to get up and be all over this. To do something, but as I looked down at my newborn's face, I knew that Emma didn't exist anymore. Our baby and my family was my priority.

Kilian stared at me soberly, as if the same fearful thoughts flashed inside his mind. I knew I was his priority, alongside Hope. Our first move should be to seek shelter to protect Hope. My first instinct was to seek and destroy this thing. But Killian and I knew that we had to be on the defense now, not the offense. Unless need be.

"Don't mean to spoil your moment," said David, as he looked at Killian. "But we can't stay here." He shook his head and nodded at my delivery bed I laid on. David gave me an apologetic look.

I looked at my father, my mind racing. Killian was frowning pensively as he stared at Hope.

"It could be anything," I whispered. "Timing does suck."

I was finally relieved that Henry wasn't here. I just hoped he wasn't in danger where he was, but I knew he was traveling here.

"Someone should let Henry know," I said warily, as I cuddled my baby against me, my arms protectively around her. It wasn't like me to feel so anxious and afraid of the unknown, but having a newborn who was helpless and myself barely beginning to heal from popping out a baby, it was different. I tried not to panic. I took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. We had been through this before.

"Killian?" I said.

He looked back at e worriedly.

I continued: "What if it's after Hope?"

His troubled eyes dropped down to Hope. He nodded earnestly. "Bloody hell, we need to get you out of here Swan. Both of you." He slid his hand behind my back to help me sit up.

I shook my head dismissively. "Think we need a plan first."

Hope stirred in my arms and let out a soft cry. I bounced her and held her closer to my chest.

"Is Regina stable?" I whispered to my parents.

Killian sighed as if not liking the fact that I had just blown his suggestion off. I was still the Savior, I still inhabited magical properties that I could harness into a powerful stream of magic; a weapon could protect us and our baby. "For once I'm thrilled that Henry isn't here." I said. I glanced up at my husband. He was staring at me with a frown. I could read his expression. He wanted to move me. But to were? I was barely healing after delivering Hope, and I didn't want to admit that I was slightly handicapped because of this condition.

David nodded at me.

Snow looked down at Hope, then at me. "I know the timings horrible and as always, bad and inconvenient, but whatever it is…" She ticked her gaze to my husband. "Hook, we should move you all somewhere else."

"Right," interjected Killian with a mournful look at me. I gave him a hard look that let him know that he couldn't leave me. "You're not going to go hunting for this Thing are you?" I asked him.

He licked his upper lip pensively.

"Now that Regina is here..." Snow went on, as she pointed to the floor. "Something or someone is clearly doing this as a warning. I doubt she did this by falling out of bed." She dropped her hands and exhaled as if both worried and annoyed. I could tell she wanted to hold Hope badly. She stared at my daughter then at me. She looked up at Killian for suggestions.

"Good call," I said as I tried to catch Killian's eyes.

Killian pressed his lips together, his jaw tightening as he placed his hand on his hip. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling then down at me, his hardened eyes softening as we looked at each other as we struggled to make a decision.

The pink hook-stopper looked ridiculous for the time being given the dire circumstances. I whispered, "I'd be over there at her house investigating with you, Killian, but I just literally had a baby. But I'm not crippled. It just slows me down, but not for long. Why don't I take Hope somewhere safe-"

Killian put his hand out to silence me, his face urgent and laced with his disagreement. He stiffened his jaw. "No I won't leave you two. My concern is to protect you and our child." He searched my eyes. "This thing could easily do this to you, to us…to our daughter. I'm going to bloody well find it."

"No." I said earnestly.

He challenged me with a long stare. He seemed vulnerable and bold at the same time. He gave our baby a sad look mixed with confusion and turmoil that he must have been feeling. His eyes lifted to mine. He said in a stern voice, "Emma listen to me. You and Hope need to leave." He slid his hand behind my back to help me up. I resisted him.

"Not if we're splitting up. We should leave yes but not if you're coming back with them."

"Swan, now. Please I beg you. Until we know what it is." My husband said, his eyes pleading with me to see this from his point of view.

"And where will we go?" I asked him as we stared at each other, neither backing down. "We stick together. I may not be able to do ground work yet but Killian I am not incapable and I am not leaving you. Any of you." I glanced at my parents who looked agitated and full of energy that they didn't know what to do with yet. My heart was racing. Hope started to stir and whimper. I bounced her a little, rubbing circles on her back. I met Killian's worried stare again. It looked like a way was occurring inside his mind. I said softly to my husband. "We always do best when we aren't separated. When were all together. I'm not going to let you go anywhere without us."

"Why don't we stop taking about this and move out of this room," David said impatiently. "Ashley dropped Neal with Belle at Gold's shop. She figured he'd be safe there until we arrived."

"Emma, Killian's right," said Snow with resolve, "Anywhere but here. Chances are that something knows you'd be here. I'm thinking that someone knows Regina, knows us, and knows who we are. We can't chance it." She waved her hand at the door.

"Agreed." Killian said to me. His eyes drilled into mine as if this plan was settled.

"So where do we go?" I challenged skeptically. "Obviously out of the way?" I paused. He didn't speak so I said, "Killian. If you're gonna move us," I dropped my chin to indicate our daughter, "Then don't leave us." When he didn't reply, with nothing but a dire look I whispered, "Please. I don't want you to go do anything without me. You forget that I worry about you too."

Killian said, "Bloody hell." He shook his head and exhaled, clearly stressed and clearly not agreeing with me. "I just want to fight this before it finds you." He explained with a glance down at Hope.

"Let's move all of you," said David as he pointed at us, "to the outskirts of town. Discuss the plan later."

"Where David?" Snow asked her voice full of irritation. She lifted her hands. "Running usually isn't our strong suit. You and I can come back to Regina. Zelena is with her now."

Killian lifted his hand and pointed out the door. "I'm moving Emma and the baby out of harm's way, the Jolly Roger would be best." He looked back at me probably to gage my reaction.

I didn't like the idea at all. I frowned. "That's the second place this Thing would look." I stared at Killian in defiance. "I think we should find asylum elsewhere." I whispered.

"We have nowhere else to bloody hide," Kilian replied, his patience withering away with my not-agreeing. I looked at David and Snow. They were bustling around me, helping lift me up and Snow took my baby gently.

Kilian put out his arms to help me out of bed. He nodded at David as he pushed a wheel chair to the side of my bed. Killian helped me sit up with his hand under one of my arms. I grudgingly let him lift me. He and David placed me in the wheelchair. I sighed and said, "Really?" I dropped my hands on the arm rests with a pout. This felt ridiculous. I wanted to get up and walk, but perhaps I shouldn't risk that yet

Killian said in my ear, "Sorry Love."

"I don't think the Jolly Roger is safe." I said sternly. "It's too confined. What do we do if were ambushed?

"Didn't say we would stay there." He replied evenly.

David was behind me, pushing my wheelchair. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Snow handed Hope to my husband, who carefully engulfed her in his loving arms. He was beside me as we quickly moved out of the delivery room and down the hallway of shiny white floors and people hurrying every which way.

"Bloody hell," said Killian at the trepidation of the other patients and people. "Emergency Exit, David." Commanded Killian as he stabbed the air with his hook.

I exhaled and kept my eyes on my husband and baby.

"Long as you're coming with me, Killian." I said to my husband. "I'll go wherever you think." I knew it meant a lot to him to give him control. As difficult it was to not lead him and trust his plan, I displayed my concurrence by flashing him a soft smile and a nod of my head. He gave me a nonplussed look, so I added, "I trust you, I really do."

He nodded once appreciatively, his eyes softening again. "I won't let this Thing get to you, or Hope, I promise."

We made it out safe into the sunlight through the side door of the corridor. Luckily my yellow bug was not far, in the parking lot, given that I was driven here in it while in labor. Killian smiled sadly at me as if uncertain. "I can't lose you again." he carefully passed baby Hope to Snow's arms, then helped move me into the passenger seat of our yellow bug. In a few seconds, he was next to me, at the wheel. He whipped the keys out of his pocket of his black leather jacket and our bug roared to life.

Snow put the baby in her new waiting car seat behind us in the backseat and kissed her. "I love you, Hope. I'll see you again."

"Killian?" I prompted an answer from him. He avoided my eyes. Clearly confliction stormed inside of him about what to do.

His tortured eyes finally met mine. I said warningly, "Don't look at me like that. Like something is going to happen to me. Or to our daughter." I didn't like being disempowered even if it was because of giving birth. "I'm fine. I'm sure I could walk or drive or even run."

"I won't leave you," he whispered reassuringly. My insides felt like they were melting again. I looked back at the car seat, with our tiny daughter inside, asleep and comfortably tucked in with her pink blanket with her name embroidered in pink on it. She was too little for this. It was too soon. She had just been born and I felt it was almost the wrong time to have a baby.

My husband was watching my expression as always, reading me. I smiled although it was weak and probably not convincing. "Don't give me that look," I said as I rubbed Killian's arm with my hand, wishing we could enjoy this day together of brining Hope into the world. This was supposed to be a day of celebration for Hope. But as ever, that was not going to happen. It was a wonder we even had Hope in the first place.

He glanced at me sullenly, as if I was incapable of being normal-Emma. As if I wasn't going to argue and lose any more time trying to prove it.

"Allow me to get you somewhere safe first." Killian said, his eyes drilling into mine to dismiss any more arguments.

"Where?" I asked.

He looked away then back at me.

"We'll meet with you when we find out something," said David to us from outside of the bug, "We will be waiting for Henry too." He and Snow stood next to one another, watching us solemnly. "Hook? Only worry about them." he pointed at me and Hope. "Do nothing else. Guard them with your life."

"Right, mate, I will." Killian answered David with a fleeting look at me. He seemed displeased. I squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I love you all," Snow said to me as if this was goodbye. Her eyes were teary.

Killian popped off his pink hook-stopper and steered the wheel with one hand and his arm. He whirled us out of the hospital parking lot, and raced down the empty main street of Storybook. I had to trust that his judgment of our destination was best, although nowhere seemed safe and secure. Not if we didn't know what or who we were up against this time.

"Welcome home, Hope," I whispered sadly, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, hoping to lighten the tension, but Killian didn't say anything. It was so unfair to our daughter, but this was our life.

At least we had Hope with us and a running start. We didn't have much for Hope in the Bug, except a stack of diapers and two newborn outfits and a beanie and her pink blanket. I tried not to think about the necessary things we would soon need, about Regina, about my parents lives, about what had hurt Regina and caused her condition. I was worried for her, all tensions aside with her. I wanted to get in the middle of this like I usually did, but I had to agree with my husband. I knew I had to protect our family.

"Wish I knew what the hell this thing is," Killian said in frustration. "It won't hurt you or Hope." He eyed me with his promise.

I rubbed Killian's shoulder, hoping to soothe him. "We have to find this thing Killian. Not just wait until someone else gets hurt. My guess is that it will come after me. After us, or probably after her." I glanced back at our daughter. "I'm sure Regina knew that."

"I'll bloody tear it apart," he said as if the Thing could hear him. "We've always fought and conquered before. Even death."

I watched the road in front of us in the windshield. "Maybe it was a mistake trying for a baby," I whispered. Killian gave me a solemn look. I sighed, "But I don't regret having her. Not this time. We have a blessed marriage and were blessed to finally have a baby of our own. I'm not sorry, as much as I should be for Hope." I stared at him longingly. I wanted so badly to be the three of us, and not worry about anything anymore. Just how it had been before quite awhile, after the Dark Fairy cursed us, then we conquered her. "It was too much to ask thinking that nothing else would happen."

Killian nodded a she concentrated on the road. "Aiye. But how would we know? Starting a family was what we both wanted. And now, it's my job to protect you and Hope." He had a bleak look in his eyes.

"I'll just say this, the timing is way too perfect. Right when our baby is born, this happens. Almost like something was waiting." I said. I had learned to speak all of my thoughts to my husband, with all walls down, all secret thoughts. It was a mutual thing we tried to do. It was how we maintained such a strong, healthy marriage.

My husband's face fell as he shook his head at the road ahead of him. "Bloody well know that. Why do you think I'm so worried for you and for our daughter?" His voice was rich with frustration, but when he looked at me his face softened, as did his voice, "The Savior's child. While you're still recovering. The Thing already knows you aren't at your best condition."

I didn't take offense to his remark. I didn't know how to respond to his though. Because he was right. It was probably true that this Thing knew I had just given birth down to the half hour. "The question is then; why didn't it hurt me first?" I asked.

Killian didn't reply. It never made sense at first when these Villains started striking, until it was usually too late. We should have known that something would eventually come to Storybrooke. But having a brand new baby, something I never had before, would be in danger. It made me want to fight harder, more vigilantly than I ever had. And I would. We both would. That gave me a sense of comfort, although I was scared this time. A newborn was so fragile. Especially a Savior's newborn that was almost like a target.

Kilian guided the bug exactly to where I thought he would take us. Hopefully to an asylum of safety for our baby girl.

I reached for his arm and laid my hand on his elbow. I squeezed gently and said softly, "If anything happens to me…" I began, as Killian winced. I whispered, "I'm not saying it will. But if something goes wrong…You need to take care of Hope. God forbid if we lose each other…"

"Emma," Killian began reluctantly.

I rubbed his upper arm gently and gazed at him affectionately as he continued to drive. I said, "If we get separated. Or worse…"

He exhaled and slowly shook his head as if to deny talking about this.

II rubbed his arm and held his shoulder with my palm, "We need to make Hope our priority. But if we lose each other, we can use this." I slipped y wedding band off and handed it to him. "And you can give me yours. In case cell phones don't work we at least have something of each other's. You never know, but it may work as a talisman."

He slid his band from his right wedding finger, and placed it in my palm.

I smiled endearingly at him and whispered, "I love you Killian. I'm so happy that you married me and that you're finally a father. The father of my baby."

He smiled adoringly at me as he side-glanced at me. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Or if we were separated. Or if anything happened to Hope." He shook his head. "I would go crazy, Love."

"So would I. But remember, that I love you. Nothing can take that away." I said.

"I love you and I'll never stop no matter what happens. You are my life." He said.

"You've been mine since I met you," I said, meaning that. I had always loved him in some ways until I realized it and then fell in love with him.

"I knew I would always get you, Swan, if I waited patiently enough. And was persistent enough."

I smiled sweetly at him, in love more than ever. "You know how to tear down my walls and make me fall in love with you."

Boston, in the past

Emma

Once I located where they had Killian on a hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and tubes and a breathing machine, I stopped dead in my tracks. I immediately felt gut wrenchingly afraid for him, as I saw him lying there, unconscious. My body went cold. The smell of bleach and other strange coffee and chemicals made me feel dizzy with fear.

Snow was sitting next to his right, in a teal chair. Henry, Regina and David were standing at the foot of his bed, seeming nervous, with fear in their eyes. Little Neal was there, and Hope was in her car seat, asleep in the corner of the hospital area.

Everyone was staring at me, seeming relieved.

I slowly approached Killian's bed near Snow. I was alarmed at the patches on the left side of his head, indicating that he had suffered a blow, due to the small seeping blood on the white patch. I inhaled sharply and stood next to him, staring down at him. He seemed so helpless and so injured. The left side of him seemed bruised too.

"Thank God you're here," Snow said. She reached to touch my arm and gave it a squeeze. She simpered lightly and turned to me.

"So what happened to him?" I asked her.

Her eyes had fear in them, but somehow she had a peace about her as she replied, "We found him like this. He was barely breathing, but now he's barely stable. WE think something hit him and left him."

David was staring at me. He said, "We knew that he would want you here with him. His coma is very persistent. The doctor that just visited him said he doesn't know if there is a chance he'll wake up. He's badly injured."

I felt slightly sick to my stomach.

Henry stepped closer to me, his eyes full of wonder and love. "I'm glad you're here. I knew you would come." He gestured a hand toward Killian. "He was running after you once we arrived to the apartment by himself. Later we found him on the sidewalk with people by him and an ambulance." He stared into my eyes. "We thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you," I whispered. I looked down at Killian again and slowly reached out to touch his upper arm. I felt a pang of guilt and sadness. My eyes welled up and my vision went blurry.

"So what did you mean?" I faced Snow as I slid my hand down to his wrist and kept my hand there.

Snow swallowed hard. "Emma what he told you was true. I think you know that deep down."

"That's crazy. What does that have to do with what happened to him?" I felt frantic now. And impatient.

Snow took a deep breath and glanced around the room at the faces of her family. She stepped closer to me. "I know it sounds like nonsense. But we think it was supernatural, whatever it was that got him, we think it was the same thing that may have…caused you to lose your memories."

I parted my lips to retort that she belonged in the funny farm, but she said, "Don't run away again. Just listen to me. Everything he's claimed was true, is."

I gave her an odd look. "I'm incredulous to that. Okay, so he says I'm his wife. He said that he's my son," I pointed at Henry, "And that hope is my daughter. Our daughter." I glanced down at Killian and felt growing panic for his life. I swallowed back tears and looked at Snow again. She was nodding as if she knew. I narrowed my eyes. "You believe it too?"

"I don't believe it I know it's true." She rubbed my arm. I exhaled sharply.

"So…you're Snow White?" I let out a short chortle. "And he's prince charming?" I waved my free hand at David. He nodded earnestly.

"And I'm…the Evil Queen. Good queen now," said the dark haired woman.

I frowned at Snow. "So….that makes you my mother? That's what Killian claims."

She nodded gravely. She smiled brilliantly. She whispered, "Yes. I'm so sorry we…gave you up. We can explain more later if this is too much to take in."

I let out a long breath, realizing these people weren't nuts. Maybe Killian was telling the truth. Henry was smiling crookedly at me. He said, "You're just trapped in a younger version of you."

I waved my hand at him to stop talking. "Yeah it doesn't make sense but I'm trying here to believe. So, what about Killian being Captain Hook?" I felt ridiculous for saying it.

Snow beamed, as if not as scared for him. "That's true. But he's good. And he is your husband."

I gazed down at Killian again. His hook was intact. I gently stroked his arm hoping it would wake him. It didn't.

Snow rubbed my back gently and said, "We will leave you alone with him. We're going to get something to eat and some coffee. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, unable to form any words.

Snow picked up the carrier with Hope in it and they walked out of the room.

I stepped closer to his side and looked down at him. I slid my hand up his arm, stroking it lovingly. I couldn't register anything Snow had told me because it sounded far-fetched, but perhaps it was true. I couldn't contemplate all of that fairytale stuff right now, because I was worried about Killian above all else.

I sighed and whispered to him, "I'm sorry. For everything." I sniffled and let out a shaky breath. I mumbled, "Dammit." I knew at that moment I cared so much for him, that I didn't want to leave his side, or for this to be over. If he ever woke up. I glanced at the beeping monitor, and the IV and the breathing machine that was connected to him. I reached for his other hand and sat down in the chair next to his left side. I held his hand carefully and said to him, "I'm here. It's Emma." I waited but of course there was no response except steady beeping. At least he was stable, judging by the monitor's mountain like lines and steady beeps.

I glared at the machines, and moved my face a little closer to Killian's. I whispered, "Please wake up. I'm not going to leave you this time." I squeezed his hand. I felt my throat tighten. I swallowed hard and slid my other hand to his cheek. I smoothed his face tenderly with my fingers and whispered, "I love you."

I meant it. And it surprised me that I said it. I never said anything like that anymore, and I never intended to, but I felt it welling deep within, as if that love was growing rapidly.

He still slept in his horrific coma. I leaned gently over him and caressed his face. "I'm sorry this happened to you. Please just wake up. Your family needs you. I need you." I exhaled after a few minutes of no response.

I rolled my eyes, as tears flooded my eyes. I pursed my lips, forcing myself not to cry harder. I leaned down and kissed him gently, savoring it as if he were awake. I sniffled and cradled his face as I whispered "I'm here. You're going to be alight."

I inhaled sharply as I felt something powerful hit me. I closed my eyes as memories that I didn't know flashed in my mind. I lifted my head and stared down in disbelief at Killian. I remembered kissing him hungrily, but we were in a forest. I remembered cuddling with him when I nearly froze to death. I remembered making love to him for the first time in his hotel room, him in top of me. I remembered him proposing to me, the first and second time. I squeezed his hand as I barely fell back in awe. I remembered us vowing to one another that we would always be together. Always find each other. I remembered everyone that had been in this room, was who they said they were, and that I was the Savior. Much older version. I remembered giving birth to Hope and Killian cradling me in his arms as admired our daughter. Hook. My husband, was lying here, unconscious.

"Killian?"

I sniffled and held his face in my hands. "Please, wake up. I believe you."

He inhaled sharply and blinked his eyes rapidly at me.

My head felt dizzy with more pending memories registering in my mind, but I knew for sure that I loved him and that everything was true that he had said.

"Emma?" he said in a raspy voice. "You're here."

"Yes, Killian." I kissed him again. I held onto his neck. I stroked his face and smiled down at him. "You're awake."

"How'd you…"

I nodded at him, smiling and relieved. "My mom called me, she said you were here."

His eyes widened as he reached to hold my arm near my shoulder. "You…remember?"

I nodded and laughed a little with glee that he had woken up. "Yes. Right after I kissed you I remembered.

He leaned up to kiss me and I kissed him passionately. The monitor beeped quicker.

"Emma," he sighed and held the back of my head. "You must have woken me up. I was….I don't know what happened." He glanced around the room.

"Shh it's okay, we're going to find this thing whatever did this to you." I said as I leaned down to hug him, and he held me to his chest. "I missed you," he said as he kissed me feverishly.

I rubbed his chest where his heart was. "I'm so sorry I called you crazy and didn't believe you."

"You came back for me that's all that matters Love."

I exhaled, laughing merrily that he was going to be alright.

"I was so scared for you," I said as I touched my forehead to his.

He smiled and said, "I'm a survivor sweetheart."

I kissed him again, unable to get enough of him.

"You promise not to run away from me again?" He rubbed my back softly. I reveled in it, as memories of being swept away from that robbed demon hit me. That was probably what hurt my husband.

I laughed and swept my fingers over his face. I shook my head. "I promise I won't."

I heard cups of coffee fall to the floor. I whirled around, as saw David, Snow, Regina and Henry standing there, their food and coffee now on the floor.

"Emma?" Snow rushed to me and hugged me, as did Henry and David. Regina stood there watching. I smiled at my family as they each hugged me in turn. "I remember," I said.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed happily.

I smiled at my son as Love welled up in my heart for him. I had missed him. "Come here kid," I reached for my son. He hugged me and after he held me he said, "Hope this isn't too weird. You being my age."

"it was, not anymore." I grinned at Henry.

"Maybe it was weird a little bit," Henry said.

I shook my head and looked down at hope who was looking up at me. "My baby," I said in relief. She was staring at me.

I looked down at my husband again, he was slowly sitting up. He reached for me. I gave him another long hug and nuzzled my face in his neck. I whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said in my hair.

I held his chin in my palms and said, "Is the thing that hurt you the hooded beast? The one that got me?"

Worry and then relief crossed his face. His eyes were drenched with love. He cocked his eyebrow and replied, "Yes. It swept me up and then it dropped me, that's all I recall."

"We need to figure out how to defeat it," David said. "Obviously it has come to hurt us. I thought it was gone for good."

"We can do it now that we have Emma back," Snow said as she reached to squeeze my arm.

I nodded and leaned into my husband. His arms were around me. I sat on the edge of his bed as Henry handed Hope to me. I beamed down at her and kissed her forehead. I cradled her to me and whispered "Hi honey," I leaned against Killian as he sat up, as if nothing bothered him. I said to him, "How're you feeling now?"

"Sore, but I'm on amazing pain meds. And you're here, so everything is alright. You wake me up Love."

"And yourself," Snow said to me, her face filled with joy.

"Am I still devishly handsome?" Killian asked with an eyebrow lifted. He smirked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah." I ran my hand up the back of his neck.

"What would I do without you Swan?" he said in a sexy voice.

"Not very good, it seems," I glanced at his hospital bed and then looked down at hope. "Well, we shouldn't waste any more time, if we can just get Hook out of this place, we need to figure out our next step. And also get out of the past."

Killian held me close to him, his arm around my waist. "You woke yourself up Swan, who knew you could do that. You're amazing."

"No, it was true love. And believing I guess." I blinked, my head still woozy from memories still flooding inside of my head. "It'll take awhile to process. Years of memories downloading." I pointed at my head with my free hand.

"You look normal, by the way. But you still look beautiful," my husband said as he gazed at me lovingly. I faced him. "Good, I'm tired of being eighteen, and tired of living in this past." I looked at the rest of my family. "We need to find a way back home. And I guess we have to do something special before a portal appears first?" I said as I looked at my husband. He smiled at me, but his eyes were a little worried. I kissed him again and whispered, "Since you're still devishly handsome and up and awake from your coma, let's get you some coffee and bail out of here." I smiled endearingly up at him.

"We need to find Neal first, then we can go back home. Gold said that that is his term," Killian said to me. Killian looked at me with apprehension in his eyes. Neal. That was probably why he seemed fretful as he locked eyes with me.

I smiled reassuringly at killian. "Neal. Why am I not surprised. This is Gold we are talking about." I said irritated as I rolled my eyes. I stood as Snow took Hope from my arms, and I helped Killian stand up. I placed my palm over his chest where his heart was. He grinned down at me. I whispered, "Found this in my bug earlier." Held up my wedding band. "I told you we'd find each other. Thank God you're so persistent." I rubbed his arms with my hands. He was smiling sweetly at me. "I have to be with you." as I leaned into his chest and kissed him tenderly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma

I touched Killian's forehead gently with my fingertips. He winced a little and smiled confidently at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't even ask you if you're ready to leave yet. Is your head throbbing?" I rubbed his shoulder with my other palm and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Surprisingly, no, Love. Not since I woke up with you kissing me." He stroked my lower back with his hand and arched his eyebrow. His eyes were full of peace.

"I had no idea this was happening to you," I whispered. Memories were still flooding through my mind, so it was difficult to think about when I had fled from his apartment earlier. Memories of the hooded demon ripping me away from my family and me falling into a dark abyss and then crashing down on the hard ground flashed through my mind.

"I'm so relieved that the creepy demon didn't kill you. Or do what it did to me," I said as I lightly stroked his forehead. He was sitting up in his bed staring at me with blissful relief.

"I'm alright now that you're you again. None of this matters anymore."

"I just want to make sure you heal first. Who knows what the demon did to you," I said as I placed my palm just above his large gash on the side of his head. The bandages covered the bloody mess that I didn't want to see. A surge of protectiveness and love went through me, and I channeled it to heal his head, but nothing changed his bandaged area that concealed his injuries. "The hell?" I asked as I looked at my palm, wondering if healing powers would take awhile to be restored.

"Magic doesn't work here," Regina said from far behind me. "Tried it already."

"On who?" I responded as I flashed my husband a sweet smile that he would be fine. He stared at me lovingly.

Regina replied, "I tried it on Hope. When we thought she had colic or worse."

I glanced back at Hope, who was sleeping peacefully in Henry's arms. "Then I suggest we try to get back to Storybrooke where we have an advantage. I'm a little nervous that we don't know anything about this hell creature."

"Thing is the hooded demon hasn't come for any of us. Just him when he went to find you. SO whatever is motivating it to attack us, I feel like it happens when one of us is alone. But there's got to be more of a pattern. Maybe we can all go back to find my dad, er…" he paused and looked at Killian. My husband just looked at me with a tiny amount of conflict. He waited a moment and then said, "Henry is right the sooner we find Neal, the sooner we can go where are our resources are. Hopefully the demon won't follow us."

Henry was still looking at me with relief. I smiled back at Henry. "Then that's our next step. I'll make a call to my boss, see if he has any leads or tips on finding him."

Snow came over to me and gave me another long hug. She whispered, "I'm just so happy you're Emma again. It was so difficult to see you and you not know us."

I replied, "I know the feeling. It took you calling me though to bring us both back." I looked back at my husband. He was still gazing at me adoringly with a smirk.

Snow said, "I knew you loved him somewhere deep inside you and that you would come back to help him. I may have not known you as seventeen, but I know your heart. And I could tell you cared for Killian."

"Good call," I replied and then looked at David, who hid a sheepish smirk as he looked back at me. I said to him, "I appreciate you helping us too. As awkward as it was having you flirt with me."

Henry pursed his lips and looked upward and then away awkwardly. "Yep, pretty awkward."

"For all of us," Killian added as his hand caught mine. My fingers massaged his. Killian raised an eyebrow at my father. David shrugged a shoulder. "I did what I knew was necessary. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable," he said to me.

I pressed my lips together and raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's even more awkward now, but at least I know you'd do anything to help Killian."

"I'm so glad I wasn't there to see it," Henry said.

"Same here," Snow said with an awkward expression as she ticked her eyes between me and my father. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was most awkward for me," said David, "In fact I say we get a jump on finding Neal." He looked at me pointedly.

"Right. I'll make a call to my boss, and hopefully we can convince Neal to trust me. Because I have a feeling getting him that he's coming with us to the future won't go over well with him."

Killian brow furrowed pensively but he quickly recovered by smiling softly at me as if not worried at all, but I could read the insecurity behind his reassuring smile that he gave me. He was scared of finding Neal, and bringing him home to Gold, and it wasn't because of Neal possibly being difficult either to catch and stay with us without being a flight risk. As far as Neal knew, we had been together not even a year ago. 

"Why don't we go back to our apartment? See if we can do some research," said David.

"Meanwhile, I'll start on finding Neal," I said with a glance up at Killian. He furrowed his brow, clearly not happy about our next task. I put my hands on his chest and whispered, "I hope you're not worried still?"

"I'm fine," Killian said with a small smile at me. "I'm just happy that you're you again." He held my shoulder with one hand.

One of the NA's came into the hospital room, a shocked expression on her face. "You're…out of your coma?" She asked Killian as she rushed to him. She seemed young, about thirty. Killian smiled at her. "I'm alright, really. I am ready to be discharged." He nodded once at her.

She smiled and nodded as she checked the machine he was connected to, until I assisted Killian in unhooking from the IV needle.

"We'll pull up the bug," David said. I handed Snow the keys as the rest of my family left with Hope.

The NA gave Killian a once over, still amazed. "It's a miracle," she said, gawking at Killian. I frowned at her.

"Okay! Let's get going." The NA’s name badge of this establishment read ‘Destiny’. I reached for Killian's elbow and gently pulled him out of the room. I said to the NA, whose mouth was open to protest, her blue eyed confused as she glanced st Killian rather protectively. Destiny began, “we have rules that won’t allow him to leave until we have a n-“ but I interrupted, "Discharge him please. Destiny."

"You're his?"

"Wife."

"Alright well, we need to do some testing first, and monitor him," the NA began.

"I'm not in pain," Killian said to her. She was studying him as if to argue the point. She ticked her eyes to me as if confused.

The NA grabbed a clipboard, obviously flummoxed and disappointed. She held the clipboard for Killian to sign, which he did with a flourish of the pen she held out for him.

I smiled at her coldly. She liked him. I tugged on Killian's arm as he handed the NA her clipboard. She watched him in wonder and then shook her head in amazement as she checked his abandoned monitor again.

Once we left the room he said, "Now who is jealous Love?" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. I was a bit jealous. The NA was pretty. I had never felt jealous before of anyone. Not that there were many options for Killian, and he had never showed interest for anyone else. We walked toward an elevator and entered. I pressed the star button and wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled sweetly up at him. "I'm not insecure. Besides, I've told you and I'll tell you again. I have no interest in Neal. I'm married to you, the man I fell in love with a long time ago. Aside from what my current, uncanny age might display."

He held the back of my neck with one hand. I stood on my tiptoes and leaned into him to kiss him softly. He kissed me deeply and whispered, "I trust you."

I brushed my fingers up and down his cheek. I nodded and replied, "Don't be intimidated by him."

"I'm not Love," he said as he kissed me again.

I smirked up at him as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I murmured, "I need to go to my new apartment to grab a few things. Why don't we go alone?" I slid my hand down his arm and caught his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Besides we need to get a jump on find Neal so we can get back to the future. Again." I recalled the time when we had traveled back in time together to fix the relationship between my parents.

He grinned down at me and nodded, "Whatever you wish, Swan."

As we held hands, we strolled towards the main hospital entrance to the yellow bug to let our family know about our plan. I wanted to ensure they would be safe.

"Don't know what we should do first," Killian said. "To stop this menacing demon, might be our priority so that no one else gets hurt."

I knew he was right. "It would be beneficial to get back home where we can use magic."

We strolled out the hospital sliding glass doors and made out way to the yellow bug.

Killian said, "How fast can you find Neal?"

I shit him a weird look. "Do you know who you're talking to? I may be young but I have all the experience of all my years."

"Right. How could I doubt you, Love?" he grinned down at me as we stood next to the yellow bug. He turned to me and added, "Do you have any leads in this point in time?"

I gave him a sassy smirk and squeezed his hand again. "One call to my boss will help that," I replied. "If you'll help me?" I said with a loving glance at him.

"Aiye." He gave me another gentle kiss.

Killian opened the front passenger door. I said, "The rest of the family can research the time traveling demon. I'm just hoping it doesn't follow us back to Storybrooke."

Once we dropped our family off to my old apartment building, Killian and I arrived to my new apartment. I opened my front door with my key and pocketed my keys into my coat pocket. I had rented a furnished apartment. On one of the sofas, was my only small box and duffel bag, full of the rest of my teenage clothes. I smirked at the thought of being this young again. Killian looked around the living room and down the hallway before he turned to me.

I speed dialed my boss and held the cell phone to my ear. My boss answered, "Hello Emma?"

"I'm here."

"I was beginning to think you quit on me."

"Of course not." I made a silly face at my husband. He smiled back at me and sat on the arm of one of my two sofas and watched me.

My boss went on, "Excellent. I do happen to have a new skip for you to hunt down."

"What about that Neal Cassidy case?" I interrupted. "Has anyone taken that one?"

"Uh, no actually. I do have that opened. Actually another one of my bail bonds persons wants it."

"No, I'll take it."

Kilian lifted an eyebrow. I could detect the concerned look in his eyes.

I shook my head at him sternly as I replied to my boss, "Just give me the lead."

"Um, alright Miss Swan. Tip is in Vancouver. Have not heard much except that he may be living in an apartment there. It's all we know. We've been looking for him for months. I'll get my other guy off his case then."

"Got it. Call me if you have any more tips. Thanks." I said and then hung up. I put my cellphone in my coat pocket and faced Killian. He was resting his elbow on his leg, studying me with a brave smile, but I could tell it was forced. I said, "Got a tip."

He looked into my eyes and said, "So where do we start?"

I sensed his insecurity had returned. I made my way to him and slid my hands around his shoulders and touched my lips to his as I murmured, "I think we should start here." I kissed him passionately. His arm circled my waist. I leaned onto his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled and broke the kiss. His eyebrow lifted in pleasant surprise. He said, "I can't say that I'll complain." He held the back of my head and added, "I've missed you."

I kissed him tenderly and muttered, "I think we need some husband and wife time. I think we can spare a lite while."

His lips crushed against mine. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him until I was sitting in his lap. I bent him back onto the sofa and straddled him. His hand slid down my chest and then to my jeans button. I pushed up his short and kissed him deeply. He grunted as I undid his pants snap. His hand slid underneath my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

I held the back of his neck with my hands and titled my head to the side as we kissed slowly.

He started to kiss my neck and whispered, "Knew I could make you fall in love with me again Swan." I felt his palm roam up and down my back and then to my bottom. I sighed in pleasure and giggled. I caressed his cheek and said, "You have a way of crashing down my walls."

He flashed me a lopsided grin. I kissed him hungrily and said, "I think you need more convincing though." I slid down my pants. He slowly touched my legs and then moved his fingers higher. I moaned and pulled his pants down a little bit and hugged myself against his chest. He tightened his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately.

"I really do," he said eagerly as he kissed my neck and then my collar bone. I giggled and moved my palm sensually down to his thigh. He grabbed my thigh and moved me against his groin.

"You deserve a reward after coming after me again." I whispered. I kissed him eagerly. I felt more in love than I ever had before. He ran his palm down my back slowly and then reached under the top of my jeans and started to pull them down. My belly did that fluttering, flipping thing as my skin broke into goose flesh.

My amazing feeling broke as my cellphone rang, ripping me out of my erotic kiss with my husband. I broke our kiss and sighed in irritation. "Really?" I exclaimed as I looked down at Killian. I sat up and rolled my eyes.

"Bloody hell." He glanced heavenward. He was breathing hard. He shook his head and exhaled as he looked at me.

"I shouldn't ignore it. Sorry," I said to him, wishing I could not take the call. But it could be imperative.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled it out as I hit the talk button. "Hello?" I sighed.

"Emma. I have another tip about Neal Cassidy." John said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

I perked up and swung my leg over to get off of Killian, I sat by his feet as he sat up. I sat back against the sofa as he repositioned himself to sit next to me.

I caught Killian's eyes, hopeful yet disappointed too.

John went on professionally, "He's just been spotted by the bail bonds person who was going to work this case. He was visiting a local bar and then he was followed to an upscale apartment. You're my best agent. I appreciate you taking this one."

I nodded once as I stared at Killian, who looked back at me with amusement, one brow raised.

I replied, "I'll leave right now."

Once Killian and I landed on the very next flight to Vancouver, hand in hand, we made our way outside to a Taxi. I lifted my hand to stop the cab driver and then opened the car door. We slid inside the backseat, and then I gave our driver the address. We had decided to leave our family behind for now, and leave options open to either take Neal back to Boston, or for them to fly here. Depending on how this would turn out.

Once we were dropped off to the nice apartment complex, with trees and flowers all around it, the cab drove away down the fancy upscale part of the city. I squeezed Killian's hand and turned to face him. I said quietly, "Chances are he'll be keeping a close eye on his surroundings. So I'll knock on his door, if he's there, I'll start with the talking. If he runs, you can help me with catching him."

He nodded and frowned just a little. He forced a smile, but his eyes seemed dim with discomfort. "Anything for you Love." He held my hand tighter.

We entered the apartment complex front gate. We walked down a path with maple trees and a garden that led us to another double door. I reached to open the handle, but it was locked. "Just as I thought," I murmured to Killian. He watched me with a smirk as I reached into my pocket and took out my paper clip. I stuck it in and turned it as I listened for the tumblers inside the lock. It clicked open. I glanced up at my husband triumphantly.

"This is almost too easy for you, Swan," Killian said as he looked ahead at the unlocked double doors.

"I know," I said proudly.

I pushed them open and led him into a nice hallway. There were potted plants along the walls. We went into an elevator. I pressed the button for the second floor.

"Let's hope this stays easy." I said under my breath. I hugged myself to his chest. He was searching my eyes. "Didn't he just leave you, according to this point in time?"

I nodded and then held his chin in my hand. His disposition hadn't changed. He dreaded this, but I did too. "Hey. Nothing's going to happen to us."

"I do trust you, it's just memories of Neverland…"

I rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "None of that matters. Nothing with him does." I shrugged.

His eyes brightened with confidence. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to say I don't trust you. I do." He smiled at me. I leaned into him for another kiss.

The elevator dinged as we had reached our destination. Together, we walked down the hallway, passing door after door until I found the correct door. We stopped in front of it quietly. I faced Killian.

He looked from me to the door, and then back to me. His eyes were soft yet way. He gestured toward the door with his hand.

I whispered, "We'll try knocking. Hopefully that's all it'll take."

I reached my fist out and knocked firmly on the door. I prepared what I would say to him. I didn't feel nervous or excited. Just determined to convince him of the easy way to do this. I knew he knew about who I was, even back then/now.

The moment after I knocked on his front door, I heard the doorknob click. Neal opened the door quickly and stared at me, his expression bewildered and in awe. I swallowed hard. Emotions did race through me, but I quickly remembered that I didn't love him anymore and there were hardly any feelings for him. His eyes drilled into mine curiously. His brows shot up as he ticked his eyes between both of us.

"Emma," Neal said softly. He didn't seem to be in shock anymore. Just pleased to see me. He barely noticed Killian, who stood there quietly, analyzing Neal.

"Neal. I know this is unexpected," I said warmly, as if trying not to scare him away. I was used to that. "But I need to talk to you. As weird and awkward as this may be." It was surreal standing before him, after he had died, in the future.

"Actually, Emma," Neal said and then sighed as he gazed at me with love and amazement. But he didn't seem all that surprised. He held my eyes and added, "It's not."

Playlist –

Find you – Zedd

This Love – Taylor Swift

Never Stop – Safety Suit

I Believe In You – N'Sync


End file.
